I'll Get You
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: I'll Get You, Karena sebuah taruhan, Eunhyuk, seorang mahasiswa nerd, rakyat jelata yang buta Kpop diharuskan menjadikan seorang Lee Donghae yang nota bene adalah member boyband terkenal seantero Korea Selatan sebagai pasangannya di pesta dansa tahunan Seoul National University. bagaimana ceritanya? silahkan dibaca saja :D/Chap 7UP!/Haehyuk/BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Get You!**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan chara lainnya XD

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

Lee Hyukjae atau lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan seni di Seoul National University atau lebih singkat disebut SNU. Terletak di Seoul, universitas ini didirikan pada 22 Agustus1946 dengan menggabungkan 10 perguruan tinggi di sekitar wilayah Seoul dan sering dianggap sebagai perguruan tinggi paling prestisius di Korea Selatan. Jangan heran seperti itu, dia memang benar-benar kuliah di universitas bergengsi itu, lebih tepatnya nasib bagus yang dimilikinya hingga dia bisa berkuliah di sana, hanya saja penampilannya yang emm..bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Nerd? Dengan kacamata tebal itu? dengan kemeja? Rambut klimis dibelah tengah? Dengan celana yang dipasang diperut? Oke kurasa aku berlebihan, maafkan aku oppa. Baiklah, Eunhyuk tokoh utama kita ini memang seorang nerd, dengan kacamata tebal dan kemeja yang selalu terpasang rapih ditubuhnya dan dengan kacing yang ditautkan sampai ke leher. Emm, soal kaca mata tebal itu, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak bermasalah dalam pengelihatnnya, dia hanya..bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Terbiasa dengan kaca mata tebal itu. Ah satu hal lagi tentang penampilannya, sebenarnya Eunhyuk ini sama sekali tidak perduli dengan penampilannya, sedangkan mode nerd ini dia pilih karena memang dia nyaman dengan penampilan yang menurut sebagian besar orang adalah aneh itu. Seperti kebanyakan nerd di dunia, Eunhyuk juga sangaaaat kurang dalam hal sosialisasi. Tidak percaya? Kau bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari mu jumlah teman-temannya. Tidak usah mengeluarkan kesepuluh jarimu, karena temannya atau sahabatnya adalah hanya Sungmin saja. Sama seperti Eunhyuk, Sungmin juga berkuliah di Seoul National University, bahkan dia satu jurusan dengan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk, namja yang sudah berumur 19 tahun itu memang jarang bergaul, atau tidak pernah? Dan lebih parahnya, dia adalah sasaran empuk teman-teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk si nerd ini, dalam bidang akademis pun dia boleh dibilang pas-pasan, dan hanya keberuntunganlah yang bisa membuatnya kuliah di universitas bergengsi itu. Soal harta? Kau salah jika mengira dia adalah anak dari keluarga kaya yang memiliki gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu. Tidak, dia bahkan berasal dari daerah Goyangshi, sebuah kota kecil yang ada di Korea Selatan dan orang tuanya hanyalah sekedar petani di sana maka dari itu untuk membayar kuliah dan biaya hidupnya di Seoul, dia bekerja di sebuah club malam di Seoul, tepatnya di Club Heaven yang dibuka pada Februari 2010 merupakan salah satu klub musik elektronik terbaik dan terpanas di Seoul, dekat dengan landmark Renaissance Hotel tepat di sebelah selatan Sungai Han. Club Heaven ini menyajikan sistem pencahayaan laser dan sistem suara yang mengagumkan dan akan membuat mu larut sepanjang malam dalam pesta.

Soal pacar? Kurasa dia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta atau pun memiliki seorang kekasih, bagaimana bisa orang yang bahkan amat sangat jarang bergaul seperti dia bisa memiliki kekasih?

Apa lagi yang bisa ku katakan padamu tentang namja ini yah? Ah iya kau harus tahu juga bahwa dia amat sangat tidak tertarik dengan dunia K-pop atau apapun yang menyangkut tentang selebriti Korea, walaupun memang dia tinggal di negara yang mendapat julukan negri ginseng itu. Bahkan jika kau bertanya padanya mengenai grup boyband yang paling terkenal seantero Korea Selatan seperti Super Junior, Bigbang, TVXQ, dia tidak akan tahu. Dia juga amat sangat buta dengan fashion dan trend, lihat saja baju-bajunya yang memang kebayakan adalah kemeja dan celana berbahan katun itu.

Seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, Eunhyuk si namja nerd kita ini hanya memiliki Sungmin sebagai teman, sahabat dan hyung baginya. Amat sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Eunhyuk, Sungmin adalah orang yang memang amat sangat mudah bergaul. Dengan sifatnya yang memang baik, memang mempunyai banyak teman dan termasuk salah satu kategori Top Uke di universitas itu dan menjadi incaran baik seme maupun yeoja yang berkuliah di sana. Tapi entahlah, dengan alasan belum menemukan tambatan hati, sampai saat ini dia pun masih melajang. Sungmin juga berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, karena ayahnya adalah seorang direktur dari Lee Company, salah satu perusahaan yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Ah iyah, perlu kau tahu Sungmin yang memang jago dalam bidang martial arts ini selain bertindak sebagai sahabat dan hyung bagi Eunhyuk, dia juga sebagai bodyguard Eunhyuk dari teman-teman sekampusnya yang selalu menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai sasaran empuk untuk dijahili. Sungmin memang selalu mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk yang memang terlalu polos itu. Jika Sungmin harus pergi untuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya itu, dia selalu menghubungi Eunhyuk, khawatir jika orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya itu kembali jadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya di kampus.

.

.

Diceritakan, Organisasi mahasiswa Seoul National University akan mengadakan pesta dansa dalam rangka menyambut hari jadi perguruan tinggi yang masuk kedalam 150 Universitas terbaik sedunia itu dan dalam acara pesta dansa tersebut, tiap-tiap mahasiswanya diwajibkan untuk datang dengan pasangannya.

"Pesta dansa SNU, semua peserta diwajibkan datang dengan pasangan. Yah Lee Hyukjae sayang sekali kau pasti tidak bisa mengikuti acara ini" sindir seorang yeoja yang sedang membaca pamplet acara yang memang biasa diadakan di universitas itu.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak perduli dengan acara pesta dansa itu, kau datang bersama pasangan mu, berdansa, makan, minum kemudian pulang? Uh, dari pada menghadiri acara bodoh itu lebih baik tidur sepuasnya. Yah, setidaknya itu lah yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk.

"Sica ya, tentu saja dia tidak akan datang pada acara itu. memangnya ada namja atau yeoja yang mau menjadi pendampingnya?" ucap Yoona, teman dari Jessica itu.

Jessica tertawa mendengar perkataan Yoona "Kau benar Yoona ah. Ck sayang sekali" ucap Jessica semakin meremehkan.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku dua yeoja itu. Tapi biasanya dia tidak menanggapi kedua yeoja itu. Tapi, jika mereka menyindirnya mengenai pasangan, nampaknya Eunhyuk agak tersinggung. Oh ayolah, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa dia selama 19 tahun ini sama sekali belum berpacaran? Sebenarnya dia sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan namja atau pun yeoja chingu. Tapi bukan seorang kekasih yang ia dapat, usahanya itu hanya berakhir dengan air mata karena kegagalannya. Bahkan sebenarnya Sungmin sudah turun tangan dalam hal pencarian kekasih untuk sahabatnya ini. Tapi semua berakhir sama, diakhiri dengan kata gagal. Selain itu, sebenarnya dalam rangka mendapatkan kekasih ini, Eunhyuk pun sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, setidaknya dengan teman-teman yang ada di kelasnya. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Semua usahanya itu hanya berakhir dengan tingkahnya yang malah lebih terlihat seperti mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Ya, ya, kurasa jika Eunhyuk datang ke pesta dansa nanti, yang ada dia malah memainkan musik tradisional" ucap Sooyoung yang sedang duduk disebelah Jessica dan ucapannya itu sukses membuat seisi kelas menertawakan Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar Sooyoung ah, lagi pula, apa kau pernah berkencan sebelumnya, Eunhyukkie?" tanya Yoona pada Eunhyuk

"Tt..tidak" jawab Eunhyuk jujur yang kembali membuat seisi kelas dihiasi gelak tawa meremehkan Eunhyuk

"Eunhyuk ah, aku kasian padamu. Kau pasti sangat sulit untuk mencari kekasih, lebih baik kau diam saja di rumah dan bermain dengan psp mu itu. hahahaha" ucap Jessica sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

Uh oh, nampaknya kesabaran Eunhyuk sudah berada di ambang batas, lihat saja tangannya yang mengepal kuat.

"Aku rasa tidak sulit mendapatkan seorang pendamping di pesta dansa nanti" ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba

"Benar kah, kau bisa mendapat seorang pendamping?" tanya Sooyoung dengan nada meremehkan

"Tentu saja" ucap Eunhyuk percaya diri

"Baiklah Eunhyukkie, ayo kita taruhan. Jika kau dapat membawa seseorang yang kami tentukan sebagai pendampingmu, maka akan kami nobatkan kau sebagai King of Dance. Tapi jika tidak, maka kau harus berkeliling Kampus dengan memakai papan bertuliskan I'M FREE, bagaimana?" ucap Jessica

Eunhyuk terlihat menimang-nimang keputusannya "Baiklah, katakan padaku siapa dia" ucapnya kemudian.

Jessica, Sooyoung dan Yoona tampak berdiskusi. Seisi kelas tampak ricuh karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Eunhyuk si namja nerd yang tak punya teman itu menjadi topik perbincangan utama mereka. Tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian tampak di bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau... Lee Donghae?" ucap Yoona masih dengan evil smirk yang tercipta dibibirnya

"Okay, siapa takut" ucap Eunhyuk enteng kemudian segera berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia berada di sebuah taman kecil yang ada di universitas itu. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan segera mendial nomor Sungmin, hendak meminta bantuannya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal Sungmin? Namja manis penggemar pink itu memang menjadi salah satu orang yang paling dikenal di Universitas bergengsi itu. Apalagi dia memang dinobatkan sebagai TOP uke di sana, jadi dia akan bertanya tentang Lee Donghae itu dan kemudian memintanya menjadi pendamping di pesta dansa nanti, wow rencana yang brilian menurut Eunhyuk. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya Sungmin menjawab panggilan Eunhyuk dan kemudian Eunhyuk menceritakan mengenai taruhannya dengan Jessica, Sooyoung dan Yoona tadi.

"Baiklah akan ku bantu, siapa orangnya?" tanya Sungmin setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Eunhyuk

"Lee Donghae" ucap Eunhyuk singkat namun penuh harap

"..." Sungmin tidak menjawab, Eunhyuk mulai panik 'apa Sungmin tidak mau menolongku?'ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Sungmin ah, kau...akan menolongku...kan?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu atas Sungmin yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Aish, dasar pabo! Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh ini Eunhyukkie" bentak Sungmin disana

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk heran karena Sungmin yang tiba-tiba membentaknya.

"Kau..aish, apa kau tidak tahu siapa itu Lee Donghae?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang sudah ditinggikan

"Haruskah aku mengenalnya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada polos

"Aish, KAU INI AMAT SANGAT SULIT DIPERCAYA!"

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Aku datang dengan fict baru request dari **SSungMine** XDD

Otte?

Jelekkah?

Aneh, kah?

Ah jika diantara readerdeul ada yang merasa akrab dengan kejadian diatas, fict ini memang terisnpirasi dari fict yang berjudul **'My Celebrity roomate' **karangan nya **Huntress**, tapi di fict itu pairnya Daragon aka GDragon dan Sandara Park.

Tapi kelanjutannya pasti agak beda dari fict itu hehehe XD

So, dilanjutkah? Atau delete aja?

Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya di kotak di bawah ini? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by 'My Celebrity Roomate' by Huntress**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan chara lainnya XD

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

Normal POV

Myeongdong, salah satu daerah di Seoul, Korea Selatan yang terkenal dengan kehidupan malamnya. Di daerah tersebut terdapat klub-klub malam, tempat karaoke, juga kedai-kedai soju yang ikut menramaikan daerah tersebut. Intinya, Myeongdong merupakan surga bagi para remaja yang memang menyukai kehidupan malam.

Tampak di salah satu kedai soju yang ada disana, terdapat seorang pemuda emm nerd? Berusia kurang lebih 19-tahunan sedang menikmati soju disana. Pemuda itu memang bukan seorang penggemar soju, bahkan boleh dikatakan dia sangat jarang menyentuh apalagi mengkonsumsi salah satu jenis alkohol khas Kora tersebut. Tapi lihatlah keadaannya sekarang, sudah berjajar kurang lebih 3 botol soju disana. Kenapa dengan pemuda itu? Sepertinya dia sedang mendapat masalah besar. Bukankah kebanyakan orang mengkonsumsi alkohol sebagai pelarian jika mereka memiliki masalah yang berat? Apa pemuda ini juga seperti itu? Padahal biasanya dia bisa dibilang sangat cuek terhadap orang lain, termasuk pada hidupnya sendiri.

_Gulp _kembali dia meneguk segelas soju, mengalirkan cairan fermentasi itu ke dalam tenggorokkannya berharap dengan cairan bening itu masalahnya bisa selesai, berharap esok hari ketika sang mentari kembali menyapa bumi semuanya kembali dalam ke dalam keadaan semula, berharap semua orang kembali tidak menyadari keberadaannya, berharap semua orang melupakan taruhan bodoh itu?

Taruhan? Ya, taruhan yang dia buat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya di kampusnya. Taruhan bodoh yang harusnya dia tidak setujui. Taruhan bodoh yang bisa menyebabkan harga dirinya kembali diinjak-injak. Taruhan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak ada.

"Lee Hyukjae! Kau benar-benar bodoh" rutuknya sarkastik pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian seulas senyum tercipta dibibirnya. Dia, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan nasib sial yang akan menimpanya.

Kau bertanya kenapa dia seperti itu? mungkin ini akan memberimu penjelasan

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Kau..aish, apa kau tidak tahu siapa itu Lee Donghae?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang sudah ditinggikan

"Haruskah aku mengenalnya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada polos

"Aish, KAU INI AMAT SANGAT SULIT DIPERCAYA!" uh oh ada apa dengan Sungmin? Tak biasanya dia berteriak sperti itu pada Eunhyuk yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk polos

"Astaga Eunhyukkie jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Lee Donghae itu?" tanya Sungmin berharap sahabat nya ini hanya bercanda.

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, 'pabo! Mana mungkin Sungmin tahu kalau kau menganggukkan kepalamu?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Ne, aku tidak tahu" ucapnya masih dengan nada polos

"Dia itu salah satu member SUPER JUNIOR!" Eunhyuk menjauhkan ponselnya berharap telinganya selamat dari teriakan maut Sungmin

"Super Junior? Apa itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk setelah merasa aman dengan mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ke telinganya.

"YA! Berhenti bercanda Lee Hyukjae! Ini tidak lucu!" Ucap Sungmin yang kembali mengaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf

"Astaga, Sungmin ah bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" tanya Eunhyuk santai "Lagi pula aku memang tidak tahu apa itu Super Junior?" lanjutnya lagi

Sungmin mendecak, sungguh Eunhyuk benar-benar seperti alien pikirnya "Kau ingat Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin berusaha meredam amarah yang sebenarnya sudah berada di puncak kepalanya.

Eunhyuk berpikir dengan otaknya yang bisa dibilang pas-pasan itu. Nampaknya Kyuhyun itu sering disebut-sebut oleh sahabatnya itu. Ah iyah benar Kyuhyun itu kan penyanyi idola Sungmin "Kyuhyun? Penyanyi yang kau puja-puja itu?"

"Ne, Kyuhyun yang itu"

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya si Kyuhyun ini dengan Lee Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan nada polos, sementara Sungmin di sebrang sana serasa ingin menjeduk-jedukkan kepala Eunhyuk ke tembok

"YA! LEE HYUKAE! Apa kau belum mengerti apa yang aku maksud?" ucap Sungmin yang semakin menaikkan suaranya. "Aish, dengarkan aku Hyukkie, LEE DONGHAE ITU ADALAH SEORANG PENYANYI DAN DIA ADALAH MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR, pabo!" teriak Sungmin dari sebrang, nampaknya emosinya sudah memuncak akibat sahabat nerd nya ini memang benar-benar buta dengan dunia Kpop itu.

"Oh, jadi si Lee Donghae itu adalah penya...nyi?" Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapannya sendiri "MWO?"

**Flashback End**

.

.

Yah, begitulah ceritanya. Eunhyuk, si nerd yang sedang mabuk itu baru tahu bahwa Lee Donghae, orang yang diharuskan menjadi pasangannya di pesta dansa kampus nanti adalah Lee Donghae yang merupakan seorang penyanyi, Lee Donghae yang ternyata adalah seorang selebriti, Lee Donghae yang ternyata merupakan salah satu member Super Junior, walaupun sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa itu Super Junior itu.

Tapi...demi semua susu strawberry yang ada didunia ini, bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk yang ditakdirkan memiliki penyakit introvert yang susah bergaul plus hanya memiliki seorang teman itu bisa menjadikan seorang SELEBRITI sebagai pasangannya di pesta dansa?

_Gulp.._kembali dia meneguk minuman beralkohol itu. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya.

"Aish, dasar yeoja-yeoja sialan! Taruhan sialan!" racaunya sembari memukul-mukul meja

Kemudian namja itu tertawa..tertawa miris, menertawakan nasibnya. Menertawakan takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Ahjummaaaaaaaaaaaa~ aku pesan lagi soju nya!" teriaknya dengan kata-kata yang sudah kacau sekacau dirinya saat ini

"Aigoo~ anak muda, kau sudah mabuk" ucap ahjumma pemilik kedai soju itu

"Aku tidak mabuuuuuuuk, hahaha" ucap Eunhyuk dengan kata-kata yang semakin kacau

"Pulanglah, kau sudah terlalu mabuk" ucap ahjumma itu

"Mwo? Aish, bahkan seorang ahjumma saja tak berpihak padaku" ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari kedai kecil itu.

Eunhyuk, berjalan sempoyongan menuju apartemen sederhananya. Ya, walaupun dia dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi rupanya dia berjalan ke arah yang benar, arah yang benar aku tekankan.

_Dugh.._"Aww" oops, nampaknya Eunhyuk yang memang sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol itu tidak sengaja menabrak tembok yang menurutnya menghalangi jalannya.

"YA! Tuan tembok! Kenapa kau ada disini, eoh?" ucapnya mengintrogasi benda tak bernyawa itu

"Jawab aku, pabo!" racaunya seperti orang yang sedang marah.

Yah begitulah, Eunhyuk, si namja nerd yang sedang mabuk itu berjalan sambil beberapa kali menambrak tembok –benda mati yang dipastikan tidak bernyawa itu kemudian memarahi benda itu. kakinya kemudian melangkah memasuki lift, kemudian keluar dari benda kotak itu dan tiba dilantai 4, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong apartemen yang sepi itu dengan langkah yang sempoyongan.

Kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 486, tidak menunggu lama, jari-jari panjangnya langsung menekan beberapa angka yang merupakan password dari apartemennya.

_Wrong password..please try again! _

Kurang lebih itu lah yang tertulis dalam benda itu. Eunhyuk mendecak karena merasa sama sekali tidak pernah mengganti passwordnya. Jari jemarinya kembali menekan beberapa angka yang berbeda, tapi nihil pintu apartemen itu tetap tidak bisa dibuka. Tak kehabisan akal, kembali Eunhyuk menginput beberapa angka berbeda namun tak ada hasil, pintu itu tetap tidak bisa dibuka.

Kurang lebih sudah 10 kali Eunhyuk menginput kode yang kemungkinan adalaha password apartemennya. Namun tetap saja sang pintu masih tak mau terbuka. Kesal, Eunhyuk menendang pintu itu.

"Yak! Kau mau bermain-main dengan ku, eoh?" ucapnya sembari menendang kembali benda mati itu.

"Kau! Cepat terbuka laaaaaaaaaaaaaah~. Aku ingin ke kamar kecil" ucap nya memohon pada pintu itu yang dipastikan tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Ayolah, tuan pintu..cepat terbuka!" ucapnya lagi

"Kau juga mau mengacuhkan perkataanku, eoh?" ucapnya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu" ucapnya sembari mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian

_Brakk..brakk.._ rupanya namja nerd yang tengah mabuk itu sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu itu.

_Brakk..brakk.._kembali dia menubruk pintu tak berdosa itu dengan kekuatannya yang tidak seberapa itu.

Lelah dengan usaha mendobraknya, kemudian Eunhyuk memukul-mukul benda mati itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Cepat buka!" ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul pintu itu.

_Trekk.. _Eh? Nampaknya pintu itu terbuka

"Terimakasih tuan pintu~" ucapnya pada pintu itu kemudian melesat ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan, berkulit putih tapi berwajah agak emm childsh itu nampaknya tengah terlelap di dunia mimpi. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan deruan nafas yang mengalir teratur, ah nampaknya dewi mimpi memang sedang memanjakannya dari kegiatan sehari-harinya yang amat sangat sibuk itu.

_Brakk..brakk.._ uh oh, nampaknya ada suara ribut-ribut dari luar. _Brakk..brakk.. _kembali terdengar suara pintu yang tengah di dobrak. Ada apa sebenarnya diluar sana? Ups, nampaknya keributan diluar telah mengganggu tidur damai namja tampan ini. Lihat saja, meskipun matanya terpejam, tapi keningnya berkerut dengan alis yang bertaut. Aah waktu tidurnya yang berharga nampaknya tengah diusik.

.

.

Donghae POV

_Brakk..brakk.. _sayup-sayup kudengar suara pintu yang sedang di dobrak. _Brakk..brakk.. _kembali suara itu lagi. Aish, meganggu sekali. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku baru saja terlelap? Aish. _Brakk..brakk.. _kembali suara itu lagi. Siapa sih? Malam-malam begini berisik sekali! Uh oh, apa fans-fans ku tahu aku memiliki tempat tinggal disini? Gawat kalau begitu. _"Ya! Cepat buka!"_eh? siapa itu? nampaknya asal suaranya dari depan apartemenku? Apa salah satu member yah? Ah tidak mungkin, yang mengetahui aku ke sinikan hanya manager hyung saja. Aish, lebih baik aku lihat dulu kedepan.

Dengan langkah cepat aku menuju pintu itu, siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu tidurku yang sangat berharga ini, eoh? Awas saja!

Aku mengintip dari lubang pintu. Eh? Namja? Dengan kaca mata tebal? Siapa dia? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Apa-apaan dia itu? memukul-mukul pintu apartemenku?

Kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

_Trekk.. _pintu pun terbuka menampilkan namja aneh berkacamata tebal dengan baju yang kusut, aish nampaknya dia mabuk bau alkohol menguar kuat dari badannya.

"Terimakasih tuan pintu~" ucap namja aneh itu kemudian melesat ke arah kamar mandi.

Ya! Apa-apaan dia itu? apa dia sama sekali tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuanya?

Mana ada orang yang bertamu di tengah malam seperti ini dalam keadaan mabuk dan mendobrak pintu? Are you kidding me? Aish, siapa dia itu?

'Kemana dia pergi?' aku mencoba mengikuti jejak dari namja aneh tadi.

"Ah leganya" ucapnya ketika keluar dari kamar mandi

Apa-apaan dia itu? masuk seenaknya dan dengan seenaknya pula menggunakan kamar mandi ku?

Aish dasar namja gila!

"Ya! Siapa kau!" bentaknya padaku

What the?

Apa dia bilang?

Dia bertanya siapa aku?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Ya! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Siapa kau? Seenaknya masuk apartemenku!" bentakku pada namja aneh itu.

"Apa? Apartemenmu? Ini apartemenku, pabo!" bentaknya.

Apa-apaan dia itu? berani membentakku? Membentak the almaighty Lee Donghae? Apa dia itu bodoh?

"Ya! Ini bukan apartemenmu!" ucapku tak mau kalah

"Aku tidak mau tahu, yang penting kau keluar dari apartemenku!" bentaknya lagi

Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar perkataanya. Sungguh dia benar-benar namja gila tak tahu diri. Datang tengah malam mengganggu waktu tidurku dan mengusirku dari apartemenku milikku, kuulangi APARTEMEN MILIKKU, dia benar-benar gila.

"Ya! Akau mabuk! Dan ini bukan apartemenmu! cepat keluar dan pulang ke apartemenmu!" bentakku lagi sembari menyeret namja gila nan aneh itu ke pintu apartemenku. Namja gila itu memberontak.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, pabo! Cepat keluar dari apartemenku!" ucapnya keras kepala

Aish dasar namja gilaaa.

"Ini APARTEMENKU! Kau CEPAT KELUAR" teriakku pada namja gila itu. tapi...

Eh? Kenapa dia menunduk dan diam saja?

Apa aku terlalu keras berteriak?

Namja itu memegang piyama yang ku kenakan dan kemudian..

_Hoekk..hoeek.._

Dafuq! Dia muntah di piyamaku! Ku ulangi dia memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat di piyama mahalku!

"Perutku tak enak" ucapnya sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi ku.

Dafuq! Malam tenangku terganggu karena seorang namja gila nan aneh yang mabuk dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di apartemenku. Sungguh malam yang indah, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sinar matahari kembali menghangatkan bumi dari dekapan sang dewi malam yang disambut dengan kicauan burung-burung yang terbang ke sana kemari.

"Engh" nampaknya tidur 'manis' Eunhyuk terganggu dengan suara kicauan burung-burung yang sedang menyapa sang raja siang. Namja nerd yang tadi malam mabuk itu pun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Setelah terbuka, iris coklatnya menyapu pemandangan kamar yang menurutnya asing itu.

'Dimana ini?' ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di kasur king size yang entah milik siapa karena seingatnya yang ada diapartemennya hanya lah sebuah kasur sederhana yang muat untuk satu orang.

Iris coklatnya masih menyapu barang-barang mewah yang ada di kamar itu, kemudian pandangannya menangkap potret seorang namja tampan yang tengah menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi taring dengan iris yang berwarna merah darah *bayangin ajah Donghae oppa di iklan 12 plus sexy cologne* sementara dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang dalam pose yang sama dengannya.

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa seperti vampir? Atau jangan-jangan aku ada di markas vampir?" ucapnya sendiri sembari membelalakkan matanya karena pikiran anehnya itu.

Dia segera bangkit menuju ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya, setelah selesai dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar yang tadi dia tiduri.

Ketika kakinya melangkah dari kamar itu, irisnya menangkap seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Eh? Siapa dia?"

Namja yang tengah tertidur di sofa itu pun membuka matanya.

"KAU!" bentaknya pada Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk kaget karena tiba-tiba namja itu membentaknya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"KAU SUDAH SADAR, KAN? CEPAT KELUAR DARI APARTEMENKU!" ucap Donghae –namja yang tertidur di sofa- pada Eunhyuk.

Butuh waktu yang agak lama bagi Eunhyuk untuk mencerna perkataan namja yang membentaknya itu.

"Aah jadi kau..pemilik..apartemen..ini?" ucap Eunhyuk terbata

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya padamu?" ucap Donghae dingin

"Aaah..mian.."

"Minta maaaf? Datang tengah malam, mengganggu waktu istirahatku, dan mengusirku dari apartemenku sendiri kemudian memenuhi apartemenku dengan muntahan mu. Apa kau kira dengan minta maaf semuanya bisa selesai?" oceh Donghae panjang lebar

Eunhyuk menunduk, malu mendengar pernyataan dari namja yang sedang memarahinya.

Tak dapat respon dari Eunhyuk, kemarahan Donghae memuncak "Cepat pergi atau ku laporkan kau ke polisi!" ancamnya

"Polisi?" ulang Eunhyuk

"Ya, polisi. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Donghae yang ditanggapi gelengan dari Eunhyuk. Amarah Donghae kembali naik "CEPAT PERGI!" bentaknya lagi

"Baik..baik, tuan Vampir" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian melesat menuju pintu dan segera menghilang dari apartemen Donghae.

Donghae berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang menderu karena amarahnya yang sudah memuncak itu. kemudian dia menatap ke sekeliling apartemennya yang lebih terlihat seperti kapal pecah dengan jejak-jejak muntahan Eunhyuk yang menghiasi lantainya.

"Aish, harusnya aku menyuruhnya untuk membereskan kekacauan ini sebelum mengusirnya" ucap Donghae frustasi.

.

.

.

Seoul National University, 08.00

Setelah melewati pagi yang dipenuhi dengan teriakan dari orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, Eunhyuk melesat pergi ke apartemennya yang ternyata ada di gedung yang bersebelahan dengan gedung dari apartemen milik namja yang membentaknya itu. Setelah selesai dengan segala persiapannya, Eunhyuk pun menuju kampusnya.

Saat tiba di lorong loker, dia melihat sebuah mading yang memang ditempatkan disana. Dia melihat sebuah pamflet yang tertempel di mading tersebut

_Berita besar, Lee Hyukjae akan menjadikan Lee Donghae sebagai pasangannya di pesta dansa SNU yang ke 123._

Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu lah tulisan yang tertempel disana. Eunhyuk mengambil pamflet itu dan meremasnya kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Taruhan sialan!" umpatnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Kedatangan Eunhyuk ke kelasnya membuat keributan tersendiri di kelas itu.

"Eunhyuk ah, taruhan kita tidak bisa dibatalkan" ucap Jessica dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Jessica.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula aku tidak berniat untuk membatalkannya" ucap Eunhyuk. Ah, nampaknya dia masih terpengaruh dengan geng yeoja-yeoja centil itu.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan ini lebih menarik?" usul Yoona semangat

"Apa idenya?" tanya Sooyoung

"Kau, harus berciuman dengan Lee Donghae dipesta dansa itu" usul Yoona yang membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget

Yoona dan Sooyong ber-high five-ria atas ide yang menurut mereka briliant tersebut sementara Jessica hanya ber-smirk ria

"Ide bagus Yoona. Jadi bagaimana? Mr. Nerd?" ucap Jessica dengan penuh penekanan pada kata nerd "Baiklah" ucap Eunhyuk yang kemudian merutuki mulutnya yang memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi itu.

Mendengar persetujuan dari Eunhyuk, seisi kelas pun bersorak entah menyemangati Eunhyuk atau malah..senang membuatnya menderita? Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu.

.

.

Seoul National University, 13.00

Kini Eunhyuk tengah berada di sebuah taman kecil yang ada di universitas yang terkenal seantero Korea itu. Dia bermaksud mendinginkan pikirannya. Dia merutuki keputusannya yang dengan mudah menerima taruhan gila dari yeoja-yeoja itu. Apalagi tantangannya malah bertambah sulit baginya.

Kenal Lee Donghae saja tidak, bagaimana caranya dia meminta si Lee Donghae itu untuk jadi pendampingnya saat pesta dansa nanti? Dan yang paling penting bagaimana caranya dia berciuman dengan orang yang bahkan mukanya saja dia tidak tahu.

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

_Pletak _tiba-tiba kepalanya dijitak dari arah langsung berbalik bermaksud melihat siapa si pelaku yang sudah menjitak kepalanya yang sangat berharga itu.

"Siapa yang- SUNGMIN!" ucapnya kemudian memeluk orang yang dipanggilnya Sungmin itu.

"Ya! Lepas..sesaaak!" ucap Sungmin yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran tak berdosa dari Eunhyuk.

Setelah pelukan maut Eunhyuk terlepas, Sungmin kembali melayangkan tangannya memukul lengan orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMA itu.

"Ya! Pabo! Kenapa kau menerima taruhan bodoh itu?" ucap Sungmin tak lupa dengan suara yang sudah dinaikkan

Eunhyuk hanya mempoutkan bibirnya karena hari ini dia sudah menerima bentakkan dari dua orang.

"Molla" ucapnya singkat yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan sayang dari Sungmin

"Appo" ucapnya sembari mengelus kepalanya

"Itu hadiah atas kebodohan mu" ucap Sungmin singkat

"Sungmin ah, ayolah bantu aku" ucap Eunhyuk dengan anda merajuk

"Katakan padaku alasan apa yang mengharuskan aku membantu orang bodoh seperti mu?" ucap Sungmin sembari menahan amarahnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Selama ini yang menjadi teman, sahabat, dan hyung baginya hanya Sungmin seorang. Sungmin yang selalu membantu Eunhyuk kapan dan dimanapun, Sungmin yang selalu sayang padanya layaknya seorang kakak baginya. Sungmin yang selalu melindunginya, dan sekarang? Bahkan Sungmin pun tak mau menolongnya.

"Karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk ku mintai tolong" ucap Eunhyuk pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin kaget dengan reaksi Eunhyuk, sungguh dia tidak bermaksud tidak membantu Eunhyuk. Tentu saja sebagai teman, sahabat dan hyung yang baik dia pasti akan menolong Eunhyuk. Dia hanya kesal dengan Eunhyuk yang memang mudah sekali terpengaruh.

_Greepp.. _Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk. "Mian, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Sungmin yang memang dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kau mau membantuku?" tanya Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Sungmin

"Tapi..tantangannya bertambah.." ucap Eunhyuk hati-hati yang ditanggapi tatapan tajam dan menusuk dari Sungmin

"Di pesta dansa nanti, selain harus membawa Lee Donghae, aku juga haruuuss..." ucap Eunhyuk sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya sementara Sungmin tetap menatap Eunhyuk dengan padangan curiga.

"Berciuman dengannya" ucap Eunhyuk pelan

"MWO?" Sungmin kaget dengan apa yang Eunhyuk ucapkan. Meskipun pelan tapi telinganya masih dapat mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk ucapkan.

"Aish, kau benar-benar bodoh!" ucap Sungmin kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Hyuuuuuuuuung~ kau mau kemana?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak menyusul Sungmin. "Kau akan membantuku, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi sementara Sungmin semakin melebarkan langkahnya

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaallo~ *lambai tangan

Chap dua dataaang~..

ada yang menunggu?

Hhe :D

Ah iyah miaaaaaaaaan di chap ini banyak kata-kata kasarnya u,u

Jangan ditiru yaaah ~ XD

Ah satu lagi kalo bisa jangan panggil thor...thor yah? Kayak dewa perang ajah *author kepedean

Panggil ajah Nyuk atau Kunyuk atau Nyukkunyuk juga boleh deh XD

Dari pada banyak bacot mending cekidot kita bales ripiunya *author so asik#dirajam readers

**Adhisa Joyers: **ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD. iyah noh Hyukkie oppa kagak gahol..wkwk

**Chwyn: **Hanya sekedar selebritis ajah koq..hebatnya? *mikir dulu* hebatnya dia member Sj *plak*

**Minmi akarida: **huaaah makasih..makasih..*lempar bunga* ini udah lanjut, moga tetep suka XD

**Lee Eun In: **Donghae? Cuman penyanyi ajah koq..hhe :D nampaknya gitu ching XD

**Kyukyu: **Ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**RianaTriEdge: **yosh, ini udah lanjut XD

**Myfishychovy: **lee donghae itu adalah..udah ada diatas jawabannya XD. mian gak kilat u,u *pundung

**Jaylyn Rui: **hueeeeeee gak bisa apdet kilat mian yaah *bow*

**Love haehyuk: **iyah emang dasar noh hyukkie kagak gahol ckckck. Ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Guest: **hehehe *nyengir garing* itu taruhannya malah namabah ribet u.u ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**BabyBlueO9: **huaah NC? Aku masih innocent *plak* liat tar aje deh yah..hehehe *masang senyum amat-sangat-innocent *dibakar massa

**Daevict024:** ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Guest **–lagi-**: **hehehe *nyengir lebar* ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD mian gak apdet cepet

**Guest –**lagilagi: iyah ini udah lanjut ching, moga suka XD

**Park Seung Hyo: **iyah ching jadinya TBC, ini udah dilanjut, moga suka XD

**reaRelf: **:D ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Cho Kyura: **huaaaah bukan ching, bukan pacarnya umin. Iyah ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Jongwoonieswife-sj: **ini udah lanjut ching, moga suka ya. Mian gak kilat u.u *pundung

**Dhianelf4ever: **ini udah lanjut XD saengi~. mian lama apdetnya, baru sempet ngetik u.u

**Nurul. P. Putri: **ehehehe iyah nih saeng XD yup jawabannya bener *lempar bunga* dandanin hyukkie? O.o moga bisa XD *plak

**Earthshield07: **ehehehe iyah ini udah dilanjut XD. moga suka XD

**Shin mn rin: **hueeeeeeeee maap kagak bisa dicepetin tapi moga tetep suka XD

**Aiyu Kie: **ne, ne ini TBC jadinya XD mian kagak kilat u.u

**Me Naruto: ** ehehehe ini udah dilanjut nih, moga suka yah XD

**Nissayuhoho:** udah lanjut, udah lanjut, udah lanjut XD yup jawabannya bener *lempar bunga* mian gak apdet kilat u.u

**Kamiyama Kaoru: **ehehehehe *evil laugh* hueeee ini lama banget yah lanjutnya? *toeltoeltanah*

**Sora Hwang: **Miaaaaaaaaaaaan gak cepet-cepet apdetnya u.u *pundung*

**Anchofishy: **udah kejawab belom ching, pertanyaannya? XD *kedapkedip mata*

**Jung En-Yeon: **itu diceritanya udah dijelasin ching XD. Hyukkie kayaknya jadi uke deh *nyengir polos* ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**SsungMine: **bereees XD itu maksudnya pan nanti acaranya di pesta dansa tuh, jadi bakal ada kayak penghargaannya, aku sebutnya King of Dance ajah, ada ide lain kagak ching? *kedapkedip mata* hueeee mian kagak bisa apdet kilat

**BlaueFEE: **ehehehe *nyengir polos* iyah emang panjang u.u jangankan situ, aku ajah pas baca lagi langsung skip..skip.. ckck *geleng-geleng kepala* kalo di chap ini gimana? Ehehehe seneng kalo dapet masukan kayak gini, biar entarnya juga bisa lebih berkembang XD

**Sweetyhaehyuk: **Ini udah lanjut XD moga suka XD

**AnggiHaeHyukElf: **itu dia atas udah dijelasin XD sifatnyaaaa~ yaaa gitu deh *plak* tenang..tenang,.diatas udah agak digambarin dikit XD tar lebih lanjut sesuai perkembangan cerita ajh ne? XD

**Arit291: **wkwk iye ye ching, aku juga kagak tau *loh* wkwk

**Sullhaehyuk: **wahahaha mau dijadiin Hae pervert? Bolehlah..ntar tapi ye..kekekeke. Nyukkunyuk imnida bangapta~ XD *nyengir lebar

**Lee Eun Jae: **Hueeeee *peluk chingu* WGM udah ada idenya, belom sempet ngetik tapinya u,u *pundung* ini udah dilanjut, moga suka XD

**Dinie teuki: ** wahahaha satu vote buat hyukkie oppa XD. hae bukan ayam kampus ching, tapi ikan kampus *plak* kekekeke

n.b deh~ :

yang nunggu WGM~..mian idenya udah ada tapi belom ada waktu buat ngetiknya~

belakangan ini sibuk banget bahkan mungkin 3 bulan kedepan bakal tambah sibuk lagi soalnya aku lagi pelatihan, jadi bagi readerdeul yang nunggu apdetan, maap kalo lama yaaah

segitu ajh deh curhatnya *plak*

makasih buat semua yang udah baca n ninggalin jejak XD

di chap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaaah~ XD


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by 'My Celebrity Roomate' by Huntress**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan chara lainnya XD

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

.

Author note:

Disini member SJnya ada Han gege, Yeye oppa, Kangin oppa, Shindong oppa, Wonwon oppa, Donghae oppa, Kyu oppa ama Kibum oppa

Manajernya Teuk oppa aja yah ;)

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

-Donghae POV-

Great..just great..

Kau tau apa yang sedang aku lakukan?

Aku kini sedang berusaha membersihkan jejak-jejak karya maestro gila yang semalam datang dalam keadaan mabuk ke apartemenku ini.

Dengan sebuah sikat, lap dan ember disampingku, aku masih berusaha membersihkan karya seni si namja aneh nan gila itu.

Oh my~ dan kau tau apa yang lebih menyedihkan lagi?

Hari ini Sooman sajang memberi kami libur dari semua jadwal yang amat padat itu.

Dan itu hanya berlaku hari ini saja, HARI INI SAJA kuulangi,

Dan hari libur berharga ku itu~..

Ku habiskan bersama sikat, lap, ember serta maha karya namja aneh tak tahu diri itu.

Hari libur ku yang amat sangat jarang ini ku habiskan dengan membersihkan SELURUH apartemen ku. Apa aku perlu mengulangnya lagi? AKU MEMBERSIHKAN SELURUH APARTEMENKU! Dan ini semua gara-gara namja nerd itu! namja aneh yang datang tak di undang dan pulang tak diantar itu telah memperindah apartemenku dengan muntahannya yang berceceran di mana-mana, dan AKU yang harus MEMBERSIHKAN semua kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya itu.

Apa? Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak menyewa pembantu?

Apa kau gila? Menjadi seorang member dari grup idola yang sekarang sedang mendunia, dengan tiap detik diawasi oleh para wartawan dan paparazi yang terus menerus mencari berita itu? dan dengan santainya aku mengatakan, hey! Ini adalah apartemen milik Lee Donghae si member Super Junior? Kurasa itu hal tergila yang pernah ada.

Ini adalah apartemenku! Apartemen pribadi milikku! Ini adalah tempat pribadiku! Dan tak ada yang boleh mengetahui keberadaanku disini kecuali pihak manajemen juga tentunya member Super Junior saja.

Ayolah, tiap orang termasuk seorang member dari grup idola juga butuh privasi bukan? Aku butuh waktu untukku sendiri dan tidak ada yang menggangguku, baik itu fans atau apapun itu.

Sebenarnya Lee Sooman, si ahjussi yang menjadi boss ku itu memberikan kebebasan kepada kami untuk tinggal diluar dorm, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga jarang ke apartemenku ini. Aku ke sini hanya ketika jadwalku libur saja.

Sigh~..lihatlah..

Bahkan seekor lalat pun tak mau hinggap di apartemenku ini.

Aish, kenapa bekas muntahan itu tak mau hilang juga?

Padahal aku sudah membersihkannya dari tadi pagi

Aish..

"AWAS KAU NAMJA NERD! Jika kita bertemu lagi, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal telah membuat ku melakukan hal ini!" ucapku sembari mengepalkan tanganku kesal.

Oh hari liburku yang berharga T_T

Aku menghempaskan badanku yang lelah ke sofa. Astaga aku benar-benar lelah~. Aku melihat ke jendela, Oh, MY GOD! Langit telah berwarna orange? Berarti ini sudah sore? Gyaaaaaaaaaaah dan aku menghabiskan waktu liburku hanya dengan membersihkan kekacauan yang telah dibuat oleh namja nerd itu?

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~...

"Namja nerd, aku harap kau mengalami hari terburuk seperti yang ku alami hari ini"

.

.

-Seoul National University-

Normal POV

Jam kuliah telah selesai, dan sekarang kau bisa melihat Eunhyuk si namja nerd itu sedang berusaha membujuk Sungmin, yang notabene berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu agar mau membantunya dalam rangka membujuk Lee Donghae untuk datang sebagai pendampingnya di pesta dansa SNU nanti.

"Hyung~ aku mohon jangan marah~" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menarik-narik tangan Sungmin

Sementara Sungmin masih dalam aksi marahnya pada sang sahabat yang memang buta dunia Kpop itu.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuung~" rajuk Eunhyuk lagi dengan sedikit aegyo anehnya

Sungmin mendecak melihat aegyo aneh yang Eunhyuk lakukan

"Aish" ucap nya kesal sembari menghempaskan tangan Eunhyuk "Berhenti melakukan aegyo gagal itu" ucapnya lagi yang membuat Eunhyuk memajukan mulutnya beberapa senti.

"Baik, baik. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa menandingi the king of ageyo" ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan mulut yang maju beberapa senti.

Sungmin berdecih melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang menurutnya tambah lama tambah aneh, kemudian dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih cemberut

"Yak! Hyung, tunggu aku" ucap Eunhyuk

"Aish kau ini. Ada kalau ada maunya baru menyebutku hyung" sindir Sungmin tepat sasaran yang hanya dijawab dengan cengiran tak berdosa dari Eunhyuk. "Masuk!" perintah Sungmin pada sahabat nerdnya itu.

Eh? Ternyata sekarang mereka telah berada tepat didepan mobil Sungmin. Eunhyuk? Dia menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sungmin dan masuk ke mobil Ferrari 250 GTO yang hanya di produksi sebanyak 36 unit itu.

"Ini" ucap Sungmin sembari menyodorkan sebuah majalah pada Eunhyuk

"Majalah? Untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk polos

_Pletak.. _"ini untuk memukul kepalamu yang babo itu" ucap Sungmin sarkastik, sementara Eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya yang tadi mendapat buayan sayang (?) dari Sungmin.

"Aish, pulang dari Jepang kau jadi galak, hyung" ucapnya sembari kembali mempoutkan mulutnya

_Pletak.._satu lagi usapan sayang (?) Sungmin mendarat di kepala Eunhyuk, yang membuatnya semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yang itu untuk komentarmu" ucap Sungmin datar. "Bacalah" lanjutnya lagi

"Oh, jadi majalah ini punya fungsi lain selain untuk memukul" ucap Eunhyuk sembari membuka majalah itu sebelum Sungmin mengusap sayang kepalanya lagi. Dan mulailah Eunhyuk melihat isi majalah itu.

Begitu ia membukanya, tampak olehnya foto seorang namja yang topless dan hanya memakai celana pendek yang sedang menguap di atas tempat tidur.

Eunhyuk berdecak sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Hanya menguap saja bisa masuk majalah" ucapnya datar sementara Sungmin di sampingnya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk masih khusyu dengan majalah itu, kemudian dia membalik lembaran majalah itu dan tampaklah olehnya namja yang sama yang ada di foto tadi hanya saja kali ini namja itu sedang menggigit koran

"Aish, koran itu untuk dibaca bukan untuk dimakan, babo" ucap Eunhyuk, meremehkan si model dalam majalah itu. Sementara Sungmin hanya membulatkan matanya atas komentar yang Eunhyuk lontarkan,

Kembali Eunhyuk membuka lembaran dari majalah itu, melihat si model dalam halaman itu, mata Eunhyuk membulat. Disana tertulis **Lee Donghae – Ceci Magazine** dengan foto sang model yang sedang terduduk menggunakan kemeja yang tidak dikancing dibagian dada dan sebelah matanya yang ditutup oleh tangannya.

Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian membaca kembali tulisan yang ada dalam halaman itu.

_Lee Donghae – Ceci Magazine_

_Lee Donghae _

Kemudian iris matanya kembali menatap si model tampan, dan kali ini mulut Eunhyuk terbuka lebar.

Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Eunhyuk mendekatkan majalah itu dengan harapan dapat melihat si model dengan lebih jelas. Siapa tahu indra pengelihatannya itu tengah mempermainkannya. Tapi sayang, mata Eunhyuk yang memang sudah membulat maksimal itu tetap membulat.

"Ii..ini..Lee Donghae?" ucap Eunhyuk terbata

Sungmin mengeluarkan smirk yang amat jarang dilihat orang itu melihat reaksi amat-sangat-kaget dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, begitulah" jawabnya singkat "Wae? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanyanya masih dengan smirk yang melekat di paras manisnya itu

"Takdir pasti senang sekali bermain-main denganku" ucapnya lemah

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa hambar.

"Kau baru menyadari kebodohanmu, eoh?" tanyanya yang ditanggapi anggukan lemah dari Eunhyuk.

Hening..

Kedua sahabat dekat itu terdiam..

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah demi semua ikan yang ada dilautan, kenapa si Lee Donghae itu harus si vampir ituuuuuu?" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi sementara Sungmin mengangakat alisnya bingung dengan apa yang Eunhyuk katakan.

"Vampir?"

.

.

.

"MWO?" teriak Sungmin histeris sementara Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Ja..jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan..Donghae?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang telah diceritakan Eunhyuk barusan. Nampaknya tadi namja nerd kita ini menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Donghae tadi malam.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tetap menunduk.

"YA! Aish, kau ini benar-benar..kenapa kau harus memuntahinya segala, eoh?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan nada yang tinggi karena kesal atas kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku..kan sedang mabuk hyung.." ucap Eunhyuk lemah

_Pletak... _lagi-lagi satu jitakan sayang Sungmin mendarat di kepala Eunhyuk. Sementara si korban hanya mengaduh sembari mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Aish, kau ini..kau itu kan tidak bisa mabuk, kenapa malah minum soju segala?" amuk Sungmin. Sungguh dia tidak percaya orang yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya ini bisa sampai sebodoh ini. Mabuk-mabukan? Bahkan samapai mengacau di rumah orang? Dan yang terpenting memuntahi seorang Lee Donghae? Hell ini diluar batas kewajaran dan tentunya tak dapat dipercaya bahwa Lee Hyukjae si nerd yang cuek itu sekarang membuat masalah disana-sini.. Sungmin menghirup napas dalam..berusaha memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang mampu masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dalam usaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"Lalu...apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae pelan..sungguh dia amat takut Sungmin dalam kondisi marah seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia sadar bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang bodoh, hal yang paling bodoh dalam hidupnya jika boleh ku katakan. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan, biasanya seorang Lee Hyukjae tidak akan pernah perduli dengan apa yang orang katakan tentang dirinya. Masa bodoh dengan pendapat orang lain, biasanya itu lah yang menjadi pegangannya. Namun entah karena lelah terus-terusan di remehkan atau karena alasan lain yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu, makannya dia menerima taruhan bodoh itu, taruhan yang mengharuskannya membuat seorang Lee Donghae yang ternyata seorang selebritis itu sebagai pendampingnya saat pesta dansa SNU nanti, apa lagi hari ini tantangan itu bertambah menjadi mengharuskannya mencium namja yang telah dimuntahinya itu.

Uh oh demi semua monyet yang ada di dunia ini, Hyukjae tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya membersihkan seluruh apartemen dengan muntahan dimana-mana. Bukan, bukan karena dia pernah mengalami hal itu. hanya saja saat tadi pagi matanya terbuka, bau muntahan itu amat menusuk indra penciumannya hingga membuatnya serasa ingin kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya :P. Membayangkannya saja, Hyukjae sudah kembali hampir muntah. Apalagi jika benar-benar ia harus melakukannya. Oh God, celaka lah dia. Mana mungkin Donghae akan dengan sukarela bersedia menjadi pendampingnya nanti. Bahkan mungkin sekarang si Lee Donghae itu tidak mau lagi bertatap muka apalagi berurusan dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae ini.

_Pletak.. _kembali Sungmin mengelus sayang kepala Eunhyuk sekaligus membawanya kembali dari dunia nya.

"Kau? Bertanya padaku apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, eoh?" tanya Sungmin dengan kilatan amarah yang menguar begitu saja dari kedua mata bulatnya.

.

"Kau tahu? Nampaknya si nerd itu sudah tahu siapa itu Lee Donghae" ucap seorang gadis pada temannya. Sontak, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kedua orang yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Oh, benarkah?" jawab Jessica teman Yoona si gadis yang bersuara itu, sebuah seriangaian nampak dari wajahnya. "Baguslah kalau begitu, dia pasti tak akan bisa membawa Donghae oppa kemari" ucapnya masih dengan seringaian yang terpampang di paras cantiknya.

_Blamm.._Eunhyuk menutup pintu mobil Sungmin keras, membuat dua yeoja yang tengah asyik berbincang itu terperanjat kaget.

"Kau tidak usah seyakin itu, Sica yah" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memandang tajam pada dua yeoja itu. "Aku pasti bisa membawa Lee Donghae itu ke pesta dansa nanti" ucap Eunhyuk. Sementara Sungmin ingin kembali menjitak kepala Eunhyuk.

Jessica dan Yoona kembali mengeluarkan seringaian mereka.  
"Kau nampaknya yakin sekali, Eunhyuk ah?" ucap Yoona meremehkan

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera menyiapkan papan bertuliskan I'M FREE.. atau I'M FOREVER SINGLE?" ucap Jessica dengan menekankan pada kata-kata Free dan Forever Single itu.  
Eunhyuk berdecih "Silahkan saja, yang pasti itu akan percuma saja. Karena aku hanya membutuhkan sediiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikit keajaiban untuk membawa Lee Donghae itu ke pesta dansa nanti" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat parkir itu.

"Baiklah Eunhyuk ah, kita lihat saja siapa pemenangnya" ucap Yoona sembari berjalan menuju mobilnya meninggalkan Sungmin disana.

.

.

-Donghae's apartemen-

_Drrt..drrt.._

_Klik..._

"Yoboseo.." ucap Donghae lemah, nampaknya dia tertidur di sofa setelah selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya itu

"Donghae ah, kau dimana?"

"Aku ada di apartemenku, ada apa hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan besok pagi-pagi sekali kita mulai persiapan untuk album baru"

"Ara~..lagi pula aku akan pulang ke dorm"

"Wae? Aneh sekali. Biasanya kau menghabiskan liburan mu di apartemen?"

"Aku rasa disana lebih baik dari pada disini"

"Geurayo? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau hati-hati dijalan!"

"mmm"

"sepertinya kau kelelahan? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya si manajer penuh selidik mendengar suara Donghae yang lemah

"Aku hanya membereskan apartemenku"

"Eh? Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini. Istirahat yang benar! besok pasti akan sangat melelahkan"

_Klik.._

Sigh~ namja tampan itu menghela napasnya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya pada apartemennya. Semua kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh namja nerd itu sekarang sudah tak lagi nampak.

Semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula, dalam keadaan bersih, rapih dan wangi tentunya.

Setelah diam selama beberapa menit, kemudian Donghae bergegas menuju ke kamar mandinya~..berharap setelah mandi badannya bisa terasa segar kembali.

.

.

-Taman-

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah kejadian di tempat parkir tadi, aku melangkahkan kakiku tak tentu arah. Entah lah, biarlah seperti ini dulu. Jika bisa, aku harap aku pergi jauh dari sini. Huaaaaaah kenapa mulutku berbicara diluar kesadaranku. Kenapa aku mengatakan aku akan benar-benar membawa si vampir itu ke pesta dansa nanti? Kenapa aku sebodoh itu? dan yang paling penting, apakah si vampir itu masih mau bertemu denganku?

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~.. bagaimana ini?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi~..

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tunggu..tunggu..setidaknya Tuhan masih mau menolongku, dengan membritahuku dimana si vampir itu tinggal. Ternyata gedung apartemen si vampir itu bersebelahan dengan gedung apartemenku. Nomber kamarnya pun sama dengan nomber kamar ku. Tapi..tapi..tapi..setelah kejadian semalam itu..aish, kenapa aku harus salah masuk apartemen segala? Kenapa aku harus mabuk? Dan kenapa aku harus memuntahi si vampir ituuuuuuuuuuuu? Huaaaaaaaaaa..Eomma~.. tolong anak mu ini~..

_Dukk..._

Eh? Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang~..

"Ah Mianhamnida" ucapku sembari memungut buku (?) milik orang yang ku tabrak itu.

"Kau, sedang apa disini?" tanya namja itu. aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Ini kan taman umum, kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"Aa..aku sedang berjalan-jalan?" ucapku, kenapa namja itu malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Eh? Tapi taman ini sedang ditutup sementara" ucapnya lagi, kembali aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Di taman ini sedang banyak orang, kenapa dia bilang sedang ditutup sementara? Dasar namja aneh.

"Kau mau membohongi ku, eoh? Disini sedang banyak orang, mana mungkin ditutup" ucapku

"Kibum ah~.." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba sembari mendekat ke namja yang bertabrakan dengan ku itu.

"Eh? Siapa dia?" tanya orang itu lagi

"Dia..dia temanku" ucap namja yang disebut Kibum itu sembari merangkulkan tangannya di pundakku. apa-apaan namja ini? Sok akrab sekali. Lagi pula sejak kapan dia berteman denganku?

"Oh, aku kira dia fansmu yang berhasil menerobos penjagaan. Ingat! fans kan tidak boleh masuk" ucap orang itu.

Eh? Apa katanya? Fans? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Tentu saja aku tahu, hyung. Dia ini teman lamaku, dan aku baru bertemu lagi dengannya. Tak apa kan kalau aku mengobrol sebentar dengannya?" tanya namja yang disebut Kibum itu.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama sebentar lagi giliran mu" ucap orang itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan aku dan namja yang disebut Kibum itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku setelah orang itu pergi

Si Kibum itu melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahuku kemudian tersenyum. "Ku rasa kau tidak mengenalku" ucapnya masih dengan senyumannya itu. "Aku sarankan, lebih baik kau segera pergi sebelum kau diusir oleh security, ara?" ucapnya sembari menepuk pelan kepalaku. Dan dengan bodohnya aku hanya mengangguk. Kenapa rasanya aku seperti anjing kecil saja?ck

"Ah iyah, namaku Kibum..Kim Kibum" ucapnya masih dengan senyumnya itu sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ku.

Selama beberapa saat aku mematung..

Melihatnya berlalu hingga akhirnya tak nampak lagi..

Kibum..Kim Kibum..

Eh tunggu..

Tadi orang itu menyebutkan kata fans?

Berarti Kim Kibum itu pun seorang..

Artis?

O.o

Kenapa belakangan ini aku banyak berurusan dengan artis?

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku kembali keluar dari taman itu, yah setidaknya dari pada di paksa keluar oleh security? Lebih baik aku dengan sukarela keluar dari sana.

_Clak..clakk.._

Eh?

Aku menengadahkan tanganku..

Hujan?

Eh?

Kenapa bertamah deras?

Huaaaaaa~..aku pun berlari ke halte bus terdekat, yah berlindung disana setidaknya lebih baik, kan?

Aish, hujannya bertambah deras. Nampaknya aku akan menunggu lama disini -_-

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah jalan raya..

Lampu merah~..

"Huaaah lihat mobil itu, bagus sekali." ucap seorang anak yang ada di sebelahku

"Pasti pemiliknya itu orang kaya" ucap teman dari anak itu

Aku pun melihat ke arah mobil yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan bocah-bocah itu.

Wah, memang mobil yang bagus.

Aku memicingkan mataku, ingin melihat si pengemudi itu..

Tapi..

Eh?

ii..itu kan..

Lee Donghae?

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaah~ Tuhan pasti sedang baik padaku.

Tunggu sebentar lagi lampu hijau..

aku berlari menuju jalan raya..

Tidak..

Mobilnya akan melaju..

Aku harus menghentikannya..

Aku harus berbicara dengannya..

Aku berhenti beberapa puluh meter dari lampu merah dan merentangkan tanganku..masa bodoh dengan badanku yang sekarang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan..yang penting aku harus berbicara pada si Lee Donghae itu.

"Stoooooooooooooooooooooop!"

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit~.._

Terdengar suara rem yang diinjak sekuat tenaga oleh si pengemudi.

_Splash~.. _air hujan yang menggenang di jalan raya itu pun membasahi badanku

_Tiin..tiiin.._mobil-mobil lain menyelakan klaksonnya karena mobil Lee Donghae itu berhenti tepat di depanku.

_Cklek.._Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan keluarlah dia..

Lee Donghae..

Masih dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung menatap ke mataku.

_Hosh..hosh.._aku berusaha mengatur napasku sembari balik menatap tajam namja itu. Namja yang di haruskan menjadi pendampingku di pesta dansa SNU nanti.

"Jika kau berencana untuk bunuh diri, lebih baik kau memilih mobil lain, babo!" ucapnya.

.

.

-Donghae's apartement-

Normal POV

Eunhyuk, si namja nerd itu kini sedang berada di apartemen Donghae. Setelah kejadian tadi, Donghae membawa namja itu ke apartemennya lagi.

"Ini" ucap Donghae sembari melemparkan sebuah handuk ke arah Eunhyuk

_Bugh_..handuk yang dilempar Donghae tepat mengenai muka Eunhyuk.

'Aish, tidak bisakah lembut sedikit?' gerutu Eunhyuk dalam hati

"Apa maksudmu dengan bunuh diri menggunakan mobil ku?" ucap Donghae yang sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk

"Aa..aku tidak bermaksud bunuh diri"

"Babo! Jika kau tidak ingin bunuh diri lalu kenapa berhenti tepat didepan mobilku?"

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae! Bukan babo!"

"tssk..tidak ada bedanya"

"Yak!" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya

"Kau marah padaku? Bukannya aku yang harusnya marah padamu?" ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali terduduk

"Aku..aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu" ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat mata alis Donghae terangkat sebelah. "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu, soal kemarin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Eunhyuk sembari membungkukkan badannya

Hening beberapa saat

"Kau sudah melihatku, kan? Sekarang pergilah!"

"Tapi..aku..ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menggunakan puppy eyesnya yang pasti gagal

"Tidak! Pergi!" ucap Donghae sembari berlalu dari ruang tamu itu.

Eunhyuk memeluk kaki Donghae. "Aku mohooooon~" pintanya

"Tidak! Cepat pergi!"

"Ayolaaaah~" bujuk Eunhyuk

Sigh~ Donghae menghela napasnya, kemudian memijit pelipisnya 'kenapa hari ini terasa berat sekali?' ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini sedang melancarkan puppy eyesnya padanya. Sigh~ lagi-lagi Donghae menghela nafas panjang. "Cepat katakan!" ucapnya

Eunhyuk terlonjak senang "Aku mohon, kau mau menjadi partnerku di pesta dansa SNU nanti" ucapnya

_Tik.._

_Tok.._

_Tik.._

_Tok.._

_Tik.._

_Tok.._

"Pffftt..bwahahahahahahahahaha" Donghae tertawa sembari memegang perutnya..sementara Eunhyuk hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan bibir yang di manyun-manyunkan

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha" tawa Donghae yang menggelegar masih terdengar

"Berhenti tertawa!" ucap Eunhyuk yang kini menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sementara Donghae masih tertawa. "Aish,Yak! Berhenti tertawaaa!" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"ahahaha" tawa Donghae mulai reda (?) kemudian namja tampan itu mengelap sudut matanya, nampaknya dia terlalu banyak tertawa sampai-sampai keluar air mata.

"Fiuh~" Donghae berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Kau berbakat jadi seorang pelawak" ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sedang melawak" ucap Eunhyuk.

_Sreet.._

Eh?

Donghae mengapit tubuh Eunhyuk antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Eunhyuk sementara tangan kirinya di letakkan disamping kepala Eunhyuk.

_Gulp.._dengan susah payah Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya memerah, berada di posisi seperti ini membuatnya agak sedikit..emm..canggung?

"Aa..apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Eunhyuk agak terbata ketika wajah Donghae semakin mendekat, sementara Donghae hanya mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Eunhyuk mematung melihat wajah Donghae dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Kemudian dengan segera dia menutup rapat matanya ketika wajah Donghae semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia semakin menutup rapat matanya ketika merasakan deruan nafas Donghae di telinganya.

"Just dream it" ucap Donghae singkat kemudian menjauhkan badannya dari badan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae.

"Cepat keluar sebelum aku memanggil security untuk menyeretmu keluar!" ucap Donghae kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Apa itu tadi?

Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat saat dia mendekat?

Kenapa rasanya nafasku tercekat saat merasakan deruan nafasnya?

Apa ini?

Kenapa jadi begini?

_"Just dream it"_

Huaaaaaaaaaaah harusnya tadi aku memaksanyaaa..

Aish..dasar vampir pervert~..

Lihat saja aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti!

.

.

TBC?

* * *

Nyukkunyuk area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaalooo~..

Apdetan dataaaaaang~..

Maaf membuat lama menunggu~..

Maaf juga di chap ini kayaknya garing banget u,u

Oh yah, di chap ini campur-campur selain terinspirasi dari **My Celebrity Roomate, **juga ada adegan yang diambil dari anime **Gravitation **XDD

Dan yosh, hayuk bales ripiu dulu XP

**Cloudyeye: **kayaknya yang cocok buat hyukkie disini pilihan kedua deh ching XP *dibakar jewels* gimana caranya? Salah satu nya diatas tuh? Atau mu ngasih ide? *kedapkedip mata XD* ini udah dilanjuuuuuuuuuut~.. moga suka :D

**Sullhaehyuk: **kekekeke ini udah agak pervert belom? Wkwk..yess tantangannya nambah *ikut girang* XD iyah di chap kemaren hae nya marahin hyukkie, masa ajh ada yang ngusir dari rumah sendiri malah gak marah? Kan aneh? XD ini udah dilanjut, moga suka XD

**Idha Lee: **ini udah agak dilanjut XD. iyah seenggaknya mereka udah 'berinteraksi' XDD..kan hyukkie nya gak demen ama dunia kpop atau apalah itu..makannya bisa sepabo itu..wkwkwk

**Dinie teuki: **ahahaha kan dia kagak demen ama Kpop, jadinya kagak tau SJ wkwk..wahahaha hae-nya ampe ngajak nikah? Huaa semoga XD. psst ching situ juga udah baca my celebrity roomate yah? ;)

**Fitri jewel hyukkie: **ahahaha biar gak aneh manggil..manggilnya apaan ayo?wkwk

**SsungMine: **siaaaaaaaaaaaaap~.. iyah sesuatu banget banyak yang ripiu..jadi semangat buat lanjutin..hha XD

**Saranghaehyukkie: **ahahaha hayuk siapin handycam buat ngerekam kissu-kissunya haehyuk XDDDD ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Dhianelf4ever: **hha ini udah ada reaksinya..gimana?gimana?gimana?memuaskan gak?iyah ajah yah? *nodong pake pisang XD*

**Kamiyama Kaoru: **ehehehehe *garuk pala* sesuai permintaan kaka Donghae jadi pervert~..kerasa gak pervertnya? Kerasa ajah yah? *maksa* wkwk. Ya udah kalo mau ada rapenya aku berguru dulu ama kao, ne? yang pasti kayaknya adegan itu bakal ada deh..kekekekeke  
**Mochibum: **hueeeeee mian gak apdet kilat..lagi pelatihan soalnya,..tapi kalo ada waktu pasti apdet koq..diusahakan XD

**Cho Kyura: **Aku juga ikut penasaran *loh?* XD ne, gomawo *hugs* ini sudah dilanjut, moga suka XD

**Maria8: **huoo mau ada Kyumin? Tar diusahain deh yah? XD

**Arit291: **chinguuuuuuu *hugs* iyah bener hyukkie emang pabo *dijitak hyukkie oppa*

**Myfishychovy:**ahaha iya dong ching~..kan banyak jalan ke roma, banyak jalan juga buat dapetin hae *ngawur* XD

**Jaylyn Rui: **ini udah lanjut, semoga suka XD

**NatasyaPolarise ELFishy: **ehehehe, gomawo. Ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Lee Eun Jae: **ahahaha bener tuh ching. Kalo gak gini kan jadi gak ada cerita XD. huaaa gomawo buat pujiannya *hugs* ini udah dilanjut, moga suka XDD

**Guest g: **Enggak ching, hae gak sekampus ama hyukkie. Hae cuman selebritis ajah, gak ngampus-ngampus..hhe :D..  
**10rh: **ini gimana ching? Bikin penasaran gak? Seru gak? Asik gak? Hueee

**Love haehyuk: **ahahaha aku ikutan doa'in hyukkie deh XDDD. Semoga hyukkie bisa dapetin Hae XDD

**Anchofishy:** itu member Sjnya ada di author note XD. Hae oppa gak sekampus ama hyukkie di cerita ini ching XD.

**reaRelf: **iyah ching, hae tuh artis, bukan mahasiswa, ehehehehe XD. enggak mereka beda gedung, cuman agak deketan gitu..ehehehe

**Sweetyhaehyuk: **ehehehe mian lama ching apdetnya..ehehehe *nyengir garing* soalnya lagi banyak kegiatan..hhe :D

**Annonymous: **iyah hyukkienya disini gak kenal SJ..kan dia gak demen Kpop ching XD. itu hyukkienya udah tau si Lee Donghae sebenernya..hhe :D. Hae nyaaa~..tar chap depan mungkin ada kali yah ching..hae straight atau enggak *digeplak hae* hyukkienya udah ketemu tuh ama hae..emm hyukkie gak dandan nerd? Oh tentu bisa..kita saksikan saja selanjutnya :D  
**Hyukkie'sJewels:** hueeeeeeeeeeeee maap gak apdet kilat ching u,u *pundung* kalo ada waktu ama ada ide pasti di update koq,. Btw gomawo buat pujiannya *hug*

**Lee Eun In: ** iyah semoga hyukkie berhasil ye? Kekekeke  
**Nurul. P. Putri: **iyah dia ketiduran di apartemennya hae gitu saeng. Wkwkwk. Anggota SJ nya tuh ada di atas XD

**Minmi akarida: **iyah bener polos atau...emm.. gak gahol?wkwk  
**FishyMonkey: **hiyaaaaaaaaaaa miaaan gak bisa apdet kilat ching u,u *pundung* tapi ini udah apdet koq *kedapkedipmata*

**Leehyunseok99: **ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

**Daevict024:**ini udah dilanjut, moga suka XDD

**Aiyu Kie: **wahaha iyah dong, kalo gak WOW kan gak kece..wkwk..ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD

.

.

Yosh, pokoknya makasiiiiiiih banget buat semua yang udah baca, ngefollow, nge fave apalagi buat yang suka ninggalin jejak di setiap chap XD  
*hug reader satu-satu*  
dichap ini pun, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaaaaaaaaaaaak ~ XD *aegyo bareng hyukkie oppa*


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by 'My Celebrity Roomate' by Huntress**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan chara lainnya XD

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/typos berterbangan, dan segala kekurangan lain :P

.

.

.

Author note:

Disini member SJnya ada Han gege, Yeye oppa, Kangin oppa, Shindong oppa, Wonwon oppa, Donghae oppa, Kyu oppa ama Kibum oppa

Manajernya Teuk oppa aja yah ;)

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

.

.

Normal POV

-SJ Dorm-

"Aku pulaaaaaang~" ucap Donghae lemah saat dia sudah sampai di dorm Super Junior

"Selamat dataaaang~" ucap Shindong yang sedang menonton tv. "Tumben kau pulang ke dorm saat liburan, Donghae ah?" tanya Shindong heran

"Aku sedang tidak betah di apartemen ku, hyung" ucap Donghae lemah sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shindong.

"Eh? Aneh sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu, Donghae ah? " tanya Hangeng khawatir melihat ekspresi Donghae yang sepertinya kelelahan.

"Banyak, banyak yang telah terjadi.. hyung" ucap Donghae pelan sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Shindong dan Hangeng mengerutkan dahi mereka, bingung dengan perkataan Donghae yang tak jelas itu.

"Namja nerd itu.. benar-benar menyebalkan, dia bahkan mengacaukan liburanku, mengacaukan apartemenku, dan yang paling parah mengacaukan hidupku"

.

.

.

Eunhyuk, si namja nerd itu berjalan gontai ke arah apartemennya setelah tadi usahanya pertamanya membujuk seorang Lee Donghae menjadi pendampingnya saat pesta dansa tadi gagal total. Bukannya mendapatkan persetujuan dari si Lee Donghae itu, dia malah di tertawakan oleh personil dari boy band kenamaan asal Korea Selatan itu.

Sigh~ namja berkaca mata tebal itu menghela napasnya ketika kata-kata Donghae kembali terngiang di telinganya. "_Just dream it_" apakah itu artinya dia harus menyerah saja? Oh ayolah, Eunhyuk si namja nerd ini dipertemuan pertamanya dengan Donghae sudah tak berjalan mulus, mana mungkin si Lee Donghae itu akan bersedia menjadi partnernya nanti. Tapii...Eunhyuk merinding ketika bayangan kejadian tadi terlintas di kepalanya. Saat si Lee Donghae itu mengapit tubuhnya, saat hembusan nafas Lee Donghae menggelitik telinganya.

"Aish, dasar selebriti mesum!" ucapnya sembari menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya.

"Aku pul..."

_bugh~ _

belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba sebuah sandal melayang ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai wajahnya sehingga badan namja nerd itu agak terhuyung ke belakang.

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR SENDAL INI!" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi, pasalnya seingatnya hanya dia sendiri yang tinggal di apartemen kecilnya itu

"YAK! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK PADAKU? HARUSNYA AKU YANG MARAH BABO, KENAPA TADI KAU MENINGGALKANKU DAN PERGI BEGITU SAJA, EOH?" ucap si pelaku pelemparan sendal yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sungmin.

"Eh? hyung? Kau disini?"ucap Eunhyuk ketika dia sadar bahwa si pelaku pelemparan sendal itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah disini sejak 3 jam yang lalu, babo!" ucap Sungmin kesal karena telah menghabiskan 3 jam hanya untuk menunggu Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau kesini, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi mu. Tapi ponsel mu tidak aktif!" amuk Sungmin sementara Eunhyuk hanya nyengir garing.

"Kau darimana saja?"

"Aku.. tadi aku ke apartemen di Lee Donghae itu" ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat mata Sungmin membulat

"Lalu? Apa kau memintanya menjadi pendampingmu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Ya, aku mengatakan itu... tapi..."

"Tapii?"

"Dia..."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia malah menertawakanku" ucap Eunhyuk lemah

"MWO?"

.

.

Eunhyuk hanya menunduk lemah sementara Sungmin tampak mondar mandir.

"Tapi, kita juga tak bisa menyalahkan si Donghae itu. Mana mungkin dia dengan sukarela setuju menjadi pasangan seseorang yang sudah memuntahinya saat pertama kali bertemu. Kalaupun aku jadi dia, aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya" ucap Sungmin dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Yak hyung! Sebenarnya kau ini ada di pihak siapa? Dia atau aku? Aku kan sahabatmu~" ucap Eunhyuk frustasi

"Yak! Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu mabuk dan masuk ke apartemen yang salah?" ucap Sungmin tak kalah sengit

"Aish, sudah lah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu hyung" ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya. Setidaknya mengalah lebih baik dari pada nanti Sungmin tak mau membantunya, kan?

Sungmin mendengus kemudian duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. Kemudian dia menarik dagu Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangannya dan memalingkan wajah namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama itu ke kiri dan kekanan.

"Dengar Eunhyukkie, kau tahu? kau itu manis. Kalau kau merubah sedikit tampilanmu, aku berani bertaruh bahkan selebrity seperti Donghae pun akan luluh padamu" ucap Sungmin

"Sudahlah hyung~ jangan berbohong hanya untuk menghiburku"

"Aku serius, lihat kau memiliki mata berkelopak satu yang indah, garis rahang yang tegas, dan.."

"Aish, hyung sudahlah. Lupakan, aku lapar. Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku serius Eunhyuk ah.."

"Dan aku tak perduli"

"Aish, dasar.."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk berulang kali datang ke apartemen Donghae. Berharap namja tampan itu ada di apartemennya. Yah dia masih berusaha agar si Lee Donghae itu mau menjadi pasangannya saat pesta dansa nanti. Namun sayang sampai malam pun ternyata semua usahanya tak juga membuahkan hasil, karena dari apartemen milik Donghae itu sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tak menyerah, Eunhyuk terus menerus mendatangi apartemen itu. Namun sayang apartemen itu tetap sepi, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan ini sudah hari kelima. Apa dia tak sadar kalau Donghae itu adalah seorang super star? Tentu saja dia akan sangat jarang pulang apalagi ke apartemen pribadi miliknya, kan? Mungkin Eunhyuk tidak tahu kalau para artis korea lebih sering hidup di dorm dari pada di rumah pribadi milik mereka. Maklumlah, dia kan buta akan K-pop, ingat itu?

Merasa tak akan menyerah, kali ini Eunhyuk berniat menunggu Donghae tepat di pintu apartemen namja yang selain mempunyai kemampuan dance dan menyanyi yang baik, juga memiliki bakat dalam dunia acting itu.

Tik..

Tok..

Tik..

Tok..

Tik..

Tok..

"Aish.. kenapa dia tak pulang juga?" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Ternyata kata-kata 'menunggu itu membosankan' berlaku juga pada Eunhyuk. Tak kehabisan akal, dia pun mencoba mendial beberapa angka untuk membuka apartemen Donghae. Bukan..dia bukan bermaksud menjarah isi dari apartemen Donghae. Dia hanya bosan menunggu diluar, jadi dia pikir menunggu di dalam pasti lebih nyaman, bukan?

Saat jemari Eunhyuk akan menginput angka, tiba-tiba..

"Ya! Namja nerd, Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

"Ya! Namja nerd, Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mari-menebak-password-apartemen-Lee-Donghae.

Eh tunggu.. kenapa suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku ya?

Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja. Mungkin orang itu bukan berbicara padaku.

Dan kuputuskan melanjutkan kegiatanku.

"Ya! Apa kau berniat membobol apartemenku?" ucap suara itu lagi tapi tetap tak kupedulikan.

"Ya!" teriaknya sembari menyingkirkan jariku dari alat input password itu.

Aish, siapa sih? Mengganggu saja?

"Aish..kau...eh? Donghae?" ucapku ternyata suara tadi adalah suara si Lee Donghae, pantas saja terasa familiar ditelingaku.

"Donghae?" ulangnya. Aish, dasar Eunhyuk babo, seenaknya memanggil orang yang baru dikenal dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu.

"ah.. maksudku Donghae-shii" ralatku

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya dengan nada sinis dan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi yang sukses membuat niatku menciut.

"Aku..aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" ucapku. Benarkan? Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengannya

"Lalu apa maksudmu mendial password?" tanyanya lagi sementara aku rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepalaku karena malu. Ketahuan berusaha membobol password itu memalukan, kan?

"Emm..itu...tadi..ditempat mendial password ada serangga. Tadi aku akan menangkapnya" ucapku sembari nyengir tak jelas.

Kulihat dia mengerutkan keningnya. Apa alasanku terdengar amat sangat tak logis? *me: sangat, oppa. Sangat*

"Benarkah? Tapi aku TIDAK MELIHAT serangga apapun disana" ucapnya. Aish, alasan apalagi yang harus ku buat?

"Eh? benarkah? Coba ku lihat" ucapku sembari memeriksa tempat mendial pasword itu.

"Aish, dasar babo. Pergi sekarang juga!" usirnya padaku.

"Tapi..."

"Apa? Kau mau melihatku? Kau sudah melihatku, kan ? sekarang pergi!" usirnya lagi masih dengan nada dingin. Aish, tak mengertikah dia? bahwa aku sedang berusaha menyelamatkan harga diriku dari yeoja-yeoja sialan itu?

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" ucapnya kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Tunggu! Aku.." Brak! Donghae menutup pintu apartemennya sekeras mungkin tepat dihadapan muka ku. Aish, namja ini.

"YA! Buka pintunya!" teriakku sembari menggedor-gedor pintu itu. Aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku tidak ingin menerima tamu saat ini!" teriaknya dari dalam apartemennya.

Aish, Apa?

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Ayolah Eunhyukkie, berpikir..

Aha! Kurasa aku dapat ide.

.

.

Donghae POV

Aish, apa-apaan namja itu? kenapa dia datang lagi? Apa belum cukup penderitaan yang telah dia buat untukku? Aish dasar namja GILA.

Eh? kenapa sepi? Apa dia sudah pergi?

Lebih baik aku mengintip keluar melalui lubang kecil di pintu, memastikan apa namja gila itu sudah pergi dari apartemenku.

Eh? kosong~. Baguslah, berarti malam ini setidaknya aku bisa tidur dengan lelap.

_Ting..tong.._ aish, siapa lagi ini? Mengganggu saja!

"Nuguseyo?" ucapku melalui intercom

"Donghae-shii" ucap namja nerd itu dengan senyum..err..menyeringai? kenapa dia ini? Jangan-jangan dia berniat melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Ku kira kau sudah lenyap" ucapku sekenanya, kulihat dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Apa-apaan dia itu? berapa umurnya? Masih saja mempoutkan bibir seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak akan lenyap sebelum berhasil menjadikan mu sebagai pendampingku dipesta dansa nanti" ucapnya masih dengan smirk itu.

"Bermimpi saja kau!" ucapku sembari memutuskan intercom.

_Ting..tong.._ aish, dasar namja gilaa~. Tak bisakah dia membiarkanku untuk hidup tenang?

_Ting..tong.. Ting..tong.. Ting..tong.. Ting..tong.. Ting..tong.. Ting..tong.._

aish, kurasa itu jawabannya tidak.

"Apa lagi?" tanya sembari menahan amarahku sementara dia masih setia dengan seringaiannya.

"Buka pintunya terlebih dahulu. Tidak sopan membiarkan tamu lama didepan pintu" ucapnya.

"Bukan urusanku!" ucapku kemudian mematikan lagi intercom itu dan kupastikan dia tidak bisa lagi menekan bel apartemenku. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

_Tok..tok..tok.._ aish, dasar namja gilaaa~. Pintar juga dia ternyata. Masa bodoh. Biarlah dia menggedor pintu itu hingga tangannya sakit pun aku tak perduli.

_Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.. Tok..tok..tok.._

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.. aish, tidak..tidak, Donghae.. Sabar.. sabar.. biarkan saja dia dengan segala kegilaannya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin membukakan pintu untukku?" teriaknya dari luar.

Biarkan saja Donghae, acuhkan dia.. tarik nafaas... hembuskaan.. rileks... rileks..

"Aku anggap itu iya" teriaknya lagi "Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini~.." ucapnya lagi.

Apa? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya? O.o

"YEOROBUN! DENGAR! LEE DONGHAE SUPER JUNIOR TINGGAL DI SINI!"teriaknya.

"MWO?" O.O

.

.

Normal POV

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin membukakan pintu untukku?" teriaknya Eunhyuk yang masih berada di depan pintu apartemen Donghae. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Eunhyuk pun kembali berteriak. "Aku anggap itu iya" teriaknya lagi "Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini~.." ucapnya lagi.

"YEOROBUN! DENGAR! LEE DONGHAE SUPER JUNIOR TINGGAL DI SINI!" teriaknya. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa Donghae mati-matian menyembunyikan tempat tinggalnya ini? Dan sekarang dengan seenaknya dia berteriak bahwa Donghae tinggal di apartemen itu? celaka lah kau Hyukjae.

Menurut Eunhyuk memang ini adalah ide yang sangat briliant mengancam Donghae dengan membongkar tempat tinggalnya. Tapi apa kau setuju ide itu ide brilian? Aku kira memang ini ide brilian.. hanya saja, kita sama sekali tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae, kan?

Merasa masih tak ada respon, Eunhyuk pun menarik nafas dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali berteriak, memberi tahu dunia tentang keberadaan Donghae disini.

"YEOROBbb..." nampaknya sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah membungkam mulut Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu kemudian menyeret namja itu ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

_BRAKK! _Donghae menutup pintu itu dengan sebelah tangan sekeras yang dia bisa, sementara tangannya yang lain masih membungkam mulut Eunhyuk.

Uh oh, nampaknya Eunhyuk telah membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur #prayforHyuk

Donghae menghempaskan tubuh kurus Eunhyuk ke sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Menyebabkan namja itu sedikit mengaduh dengan perlakukan kasar Donghae.

"YAK! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" teriak Donghae dengan urat-urat leher yang timbul saking marahnya.

Melihat amukan Donghae tiba-tiba nyali Eunhyuk menciut, dia ketakutan dengan namja yang kini amarahnya sedang meluap-luap itu.

"Aa..aku hanya.." ucapan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan iris kelam milik Donghae. Entahlah, tiba-tiba rasanya lidah Eunhyuk terasa kelu, dia bahkan merasa aura kemarahan Donghae menguar dengan jelas dari namja tampan itu.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku!" bentak Donghae yang membuat nyali Eunhyuk semakin menciut. Satu pelajaran berharga yang Eunhyuk dapatkan dihari ini adalah, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan seorang Lee Donghae.

Hening..

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Eunhyuk masih takut dengan Donghae yang sedang marah, sementara Donghae? Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia sadar tak seharusnya dia marah seperti ini. Bisa-bisa tamat riwayatnya jika Eunhyuk mengatakan pada orang-orang diluar sana tentang dia dan tempramen buruknya. Bagaimana pun dia seorang selebritis, kan?

Dan seperti yang kita tahu bahwa seorang selebritis harus terlihat sempurna kapan pun dan dimana pun, kan?

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu tadi?" tanya Donghae kembali dengan nada dinginnya. Nampaknya dia berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku... aku.. itu.. hanya cara agar kau mau berbicara denganku" ucap Eunhyuk polos membuat urat-urat di tangan Donghae yang terkepal kembali bermunculan..

Eunhyuk menunduk, takut Donghae kembali berteriak padanya.

Donghae? Dia sedang menarik nafas panjang, berusaha memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen ke paru-parunya berharap dapat menetralkan amarahnya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dan berbicara denganku. Sekarang dengan amat sangat, ku mohon kau segera keluar dari tempat ini!" ucap Donghae

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kembali kepalanya dan mentap Donghae dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Apalagi yang kau mau?" tanya Donghae

"Aku mohon, kau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa SNU nanti" ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan puppy eyesnya.

Donghae berdecih mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk

"Aish, jadi kau kemari dan membuat tekanan darahku naik hanya untuk membicarakan pesta dansa bodoh itu?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang kembali meninggi.

Sementara Eunhyuk? Dia hanya mengangguk polos, membenarkan perkataan Donghae. Tapi kemudian dia menggelengkkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Itu bukan pesta dansa bodoh. Itu adalah pesta dansa yang mempertaruhakan harga diriku" ucap Eunhyuk

"Lalu? Aku tidak berurusan dengan pesta dansa bodoh itu ataupun dengan harga dirimu!"

"Tidak, kau ikut andil dalam menyelamatkan harga diriku" ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan pendiriannya.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi

"Kau..bisa menyelamatkan harga diriku" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Dengan kau menjadi pasanganku dipesta dansa nanti. Kau berpengaruh besar terghadap hal itu" lanjutnya lagi.

Donghae memijit pelipisnya, rasanya otaknya seakan ingin meledak mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. Oh belum cukupkah selama seminggu ini dia kurang beristirahat karena dia dan boy bandnya akan merilis album baru? Belum lagi jadwal shootingnya yang benar-benar menguras tenaganya? Dan sekarang? Ketika dia mendapat waktu untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan melelahkan itu, datang seorang namja nerd yang terus-terusan membujuknya agar dia menjadi pasangannya dalam pesta dansa yang akan diadakan di kampusnya nanti?

Belum lagi tentang perkara menyelamatkan harga diri dari namja itu?

Apa hubungannya?

Bagi Donghae ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, apapun yang menyangkut namja nerd itu seakan tidak masuk akal.

"Pergilah.." ucap Donghae lemah, nampaknya tenaganya untuk membentak Eunhyuk apalagi untuk berteriak-teriak sudah habis terkuras.

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk tampak terkejut, ternyata Donghae tetap tidak mau menjadi pasangannya. "Tapi..." Eunhyuk masih berusaha, tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Aish, tak bisakah kau pergi dan membiarkan aku untuk beristirahat?" ucap Donghae sembari mencekram kerah kemeja Eunhyuk.

_Brakk.._itu adalah bunyi kacamata Eunhyuk yang terjatuh dan pecah akibat ulah Donghae yang tiba-tiba mencengkram kemeja Eunhyuk.

Hening~..

Kembali keheningan itu menyelimuti dua namja yang kini sedang berhadapan itu.

Tanpa kacamata tebal itu, Donghae bisa melihat langsung kedalam iris coklat mata Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk? Dia masih kaget karena tiba-tiba Donghae menarik kerah kemejanya. Dia tak bergerak, dia terlalu takut untuk itu, dia takut, bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan jarinya.

_Brugh~.. _kembali Donghae menghempaskan tubuh Eunhyuk ke sofa itu. Kemudian kembali menarik nafas panjang. Menetralkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Pergi, atau aku akan pindah dari apartemen ini!" ancam Donghae dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ja..jangan..jangan pindah! Baiklah, aku pergi.. aku akan pergi dari sini, asal aku tidak pindah dari apartemen ini" ucap Eunhyuk panik mendengar ancaman Donghae dan dengan secepat kilat, dia pun keluar dari apartemen itu.

Setelah Eunhyuk keluar dari sana, Donghae pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa tadi.

.

.

Donghae POV

_"Kau..bisa menyelamatkan harga diriku. Dengan kau menjadi pasanganku dipesta dansa nanti. Kau berpengaruh besar terghadap hal itu"_ kata-kata namja nerd itu kembali terngiang di telingaku.

Aish, dasar namja aneh, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya benar-benar aneh.

Tapi, kenapa tadi saat melihat langsung kematanya aku seakan terhipnotis, ya?

Hiiiy, dia benar-benar menyeramkan..

Iris hitamnya itu sekan menarikku sampai-sampai rasanya seluruh tubuhku jadi tak bisa digerakkan.

Aish, kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkan namja gila itu.

Eh? itu kan kacamata namja gila itu?

Aish, kenapa tiap kali dia datang ke sini dia hanya menimbulkan kegaduhan? Aish~..

.

.

.

Normal POV

Eunhyuk kini berjalan pelan keluar dari gedung apartemen mewah yang ditempati oleh Donghae.

Tapi, kenapa dia terus berjalan dan melewati apartemennya sendiri?

Apa dia lupa dimana ia tinggal?

Tentu tidak, mungkin dia hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya?

Mungkin~..

Kurasa aku tak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran namja itu.

Kakinya terus melangkah dan melangkah hingga kini sampailah dia di taman yang berada tak jauh dari apartemennya.

Sepi? Tentu saja, ini sudah tengah malam. Sehingga orang-orang yang ada di taman ini pun bisa kau hitung dengan jarimu.

Setelah menarik napas panjang beberapa kali, dia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menaiki bangku taman yang tadi ia duduki.

Setelah berdiri, kembali dia mengambil napas panjang dan merentangkan tangannya sembari menutup matanya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan bunuh diri" ucap sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan Eunhyuk

"Nugu?" Tanya Eunhyuk karena dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak memakai kaca mata tebalnya. Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa dia memiliki pengelihatan yang normal? Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang berbicara dengannya karena ini sudah malam, dan penerangan di taman itu sangat minim. Itu lah mengapa dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau lupa padaku?" ucap namja itu sembari melangkah mendekati bangku taman yang ditempati Eunhyuk.

"Kau.. Ki.. Kibum.. ya.. kau Kibum, kan? Orang yang mengaku temanku?" Kibum terkikik mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Biasanya orang-orang yang akan mengaku sebagai temannya. Dan sekarang? Orang yang telah kau selamatkan mengatakan bahwa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai temannya? Kekekeke ini lucu. Amat sangat lucu bagi Kibum.

"Nampaknya begitu" ucap Kibum masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa kau sedang berusaha bunuh diri?" tanya Kibum lagi

"Apa ini terlalu mencolok bagimu?" ucap Eunhyuk polos

Kibum kembali terkikik mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk "Kau.. berusaha bunuh diri? Dengan meloncat dari atas bangku taman yang tingginya bahkan kurang dari 50 cm?" tanya Kibum sambil berusaha menahan tawannya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, kemudian berjongkok diatas bangku taman itu.

"Habis, jika aku bunuh diri dengan meloncat dari jembatan atau dari lantai gedung yang lebih tinggi itu pasti akan sakit" ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat tawa Kibum meledak

"Aish, bahkan ketika hendak bunuh diri pun. Aku ditertawakan" ucapnya dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti.

"Aigoo~ aku baru bertemu dengan orang jenius seperti mu" ucap Kibum sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk.

"Ku pastikan kau tak akan mati jika bunuh diri dari bangku ini" ucap Kibum yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin mempoutkan mulutnya.

"Kau, diberi kehidupan. Nikmatilah! Jangan pernah berbuat bodoh dengan membunuh diri mu sendiri. Banyak orang yang ingin lebih lama menikmati hidup tapi tidak bisa. Sementara kau? Yang masih diberi waktu untuk menikmati hidupmu, malah memilih menghabisi nyawamu sendiri" ucap Kibum panjang lebar Sementara Eunhyuk hanya terdiam sembari mendengarkan wejangan Kibum.

"Hidup itu memang tidak selamanya mudah, tidak selamanya enak. Terkadang memang pahit dan terasa sulit untuk dijalani. Tapi kau tahu? Justru disitulah tantangannya. Buktikan pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau bisa melewati semua kesulitan itu dan jadilah orang yang sukses dan bahagia" ucap Kibum lagi.

Mendengar nasehat dari Kibum, rasanya Eunhyuk mendapat semangat baru. Kibum benar, dia tidak boleh menyerah! Dia harus tetap berusaha untuk menjadikan Donghae sebagai pasangannya nanti. Dia harus menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa dirinya tidak selamanya bisa diinjak dan diremehkan. Ya benar, dia pasti bisa!

"Eung! Ne! Aku akan berusaha. Gomawo, chingu ya" ucap Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum lebar membuat Kibum juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaallo~..

It's been a long time baby! *ditimpuk readerdeul

Ini gak sempet diedit ulang, jadi kalo banyak typos berterbangan harap maklum~ *bungkuk 90 derajat..

Yosh~ dari pada banyak bacot mending bales ripiu dulu, ne? XD

**Saranghaehyukkie** : O.o waduh? Kapan Hae nyerang Hyukkie? Ini udah nyerang? *plak* nyantei ching itu pasti ada..tapi gak tau kapan *plak* ditunggu ajah, ne? Ah iyah mian lagi gak bisa apdet kilat *pundung

**Sullhaehyuk:** o.O lebih pervert? Ntar diusahain deh yah? Kekekeke *evil laugh* kurang panjang? Waduh~ tar diusahain dipanjangin lagi, ne? *semoga XD* eung! Gomawo buat dukungannya *hug*

**Hyukkie'sJewels :** hyaaaa bener tuh~.. aegyonya hyukkie gak akan pernah gagal~ cuman agak aneh dengan penampilan yang nerd XD. ini udah lanjut~ mian lama u,u semoga suka XD

**Cho KyuLi:** ini udah lanjut~ mian lama u,u semoga suka XD

**Cho Kyura :** Donghae bukan bisa bersih-bersih ching. Tapi kepaksa bersih-bersih XD. ini udah lanjut gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Disini gregetan gak? Kalo aku gregetan buat nimpuk hyukkie oppa XD *plakk*

**hana ryeong9 :** ini udah lanjut~ mian lama u,u semoga suka XD. gomawo buat dukungannya *hug*

**Andhisa Joyers :** muahahaha hyukkie jaga image ituuu ching *plak* ngaku-ngaku berani nerima tantangan tapi malah nangis gak karuan..ckckck. ini udah lanjut~ mian lama u,u semoga suka XD

**dhianelf4ever:** huaaaaaaaaa bagus deh kalo memuaskan XD. Kibum jadi orang ketiga? Emmm boleh tuh XD *plak*

**dinie teukie:** iye bener ching, yang ada hyukkie itu butuh banyak keajaiban XD. oh pernah baca? Bagus deh, XD tapi disini agak beda gpp kan? XD *kedapkedipgenit#ditimpuk

**sweetyhaehyuk :** kenapa hyukkie jadi nerd? Aku juga gak tau ching eheheheh *plak* pengen ajah bikin oppa jadi agak aneh gitu. Tenang kalo udah jodoh gak akan kemane ching ehehehe XD

**Aiyu Kie : **chap ini udah banyak haehyuk nya kan ching? #pasang muka innocent*pletak* mian gak bisa apdet kilat ini lanjutannya semoga suka walopun disini haenya marah-marah mulu ama hyuk XD

**maria8 : **iya nanti Kyuminnya diusahakan ada yah ching~ biar couple nya gak cuman haehyuk XD

**anchofishy: **dikiranya hae mau apa cobaaaa? XD *evil laugh* iyah kayaknya Kibum bakal jadi orang ketiga deh ching XD

**nvyptr : **huaaaaaaaa gomawo *hug* tapi mian gak bisa apdet kilat u.u semoga suka chap ini XD *nyengir ala hyukkie oppa

**minmi arakida **: ahahaha gapapa ching, kepo itu baik (?) Hyukkienya berubah? Berubah jadi apa dulu ni? Kalo penampilannya mungkin aja, tergantung Umin maksa Hyukkie buat ngerubah penampilannya XD *plak* Kibum hubungan sama Eunhyuk gimana nih maksudnya? kalo buat pacaran? Mungkin gak yah? Belom kepikiran tuh ching *pletak*

**SSungMine : **muahahaha biar lah kalo gagal yang penting banyak yang ripiu XD *plakk* mian gak bisa apdet kilat hueeeeeeeeeee *hug* chap ini gimana? Haenya terlalu kejam, kah?

**Arit291 : **sama sih aku juga ching. Ehehehe. Orang aku pasti fangirling kalo liat Hyukkie ber agegyo ria..ckck. kibum baik ? emang maunya Kibum jahat ching? Tar yang nolong hyukkie sapa dong? Ehehehehe iyah bakal ada Kihyuk disini, kan aku suka Kihyuk XD

**Love haehyuk : **muahahaha aku juga bingung pilih yang mana itu ching *plakk* di chap ini justru aku yang rasanya pengen ngegeplak hyukkie, kamu gimana ching? XD

**Mochibum : **hueeeeeeeeeee mian gak bisa apdet kilaaaaaaaaaat~ ini apdetnya seingetnya dan sesempetnya tapi tenang ching~ banyak cara diotak hyukkie buat dapetin hae XD. gomawo buat dukungannya *hug*

**Lee Eun In: **emm,, kalo chingu maunya kibum jadi orang ketiga? Pokoknya Kihyuk bakal ada disini~ kekeke

**angli-haehyuk : **ehehehehe gomawo buat ripiunya, bagus deh kalo chingu suka, chap ini gimana? Suka gak? Suka ajh yah *plak* gomawo buat dukungannya *hug*

**Anonymouss: **emm..kalo liat dari chap ini emang kayaknya udah dari sananya ching hyukkie gila *dilempar Hyukkie oppa* ahahaha seneng banget baca ripiu panjang mu loh ching XD. hyukkie gak kasih tau hae perv karena, hyukkie malu ntar kalo dia nyeritain hae ampir poppo dia malah umin bilang hyukkie kepedean lagi, ya kan? Kekeke. Ini udah lanjut, moga suka. Mian lama apdetnya u.u

**Myfishychovy: **muahahaha bener ching kayaknya itu semboyan yang pas buat hyukkie wkwk. Iye bener tar kalo fallin sama hyukkie baru tau rasa loh, hae XD

**reaRelf :** disini kibumnya lengkap ajh ching, member Sj yang penyanyi n aktor abis aku kangen banget liat performnya kibum oppa *malah curhat* ini udah lanjut, mian kalo lama u.u semoga suka XD

**Lee Eun Jae** : eonnie *hug* gomawo buat dukungannya eon, bagus deh kalo eon suka. Terus.. terus.. chap ini gimana? Suka gak? Harus suka yah? *maksa*

**nurul. p. putri :** kayaknya idupnya di jaman batu deh saeng *ditendang ke bulan* saeng maunya hyukkie ama kibum temenan atau gimana? aku maa ngikut suara terbanyak ajh deh *plak

.

.

Yosh, jangan lupa baca juga **We, Got Married? **Chap 7 yaaah~ XD *ditimpuk gara-gara promosi

Okeh, di chap ini pun jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaaak XD


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by 'My Celebrity Roomate' by Huntress**

**.**

**.**

Main Cast: Donghae x Eunhyuk

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/typos

.

.

.

Author note:

Disini member SJnya ada Han gege, Yeye oppa, Kangin oppa, Shindong oppa, Wonwon oppa, Donghae oppa, Kyu oppa ama Kibum oppa

Manajernya Teuk oppa aja yah ;)

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

.

.

.

Normal POV

-SJ Dorm-

Keadaan dorm malam itu sepi dan gelap, maklum lah ini sudah tengah malam. Para penghuninya pasti sudah terlelap dalam buaian sang dewi mimpi.

_Cklek.._

Pintu dorm terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja tampan yang juga merupakan salah satu member dari boyand terkenal itu.

"Aku pulang~" ucapnya pelan, takut mengganggu rekan-rekannya yang pasti baru menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Kibum ah?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata masih terjaga

"Ne, hyung. Kau belum tidur?" jawab Kibum –si namja tampan itu- pada rekan segrupnya yang masih terjaga itu.

"Ah ne, aku juga baru sampai" ucap namja berlesung pipi itu sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Kibum.

Hening~..

Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap diantara keduanya. Nampaknya kedua namja itu tengah bergelung dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Emm.. tadi Leeteuk hyung bilang shooting mu sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu?" ucap namja berlesung pipi itu

"Ne? Ah itu.. tadi aku bertemu dengan temanku dulu.." ucap Kibum "Emm..kalau begitu, aku ke kamar dulu, Siwon hyung" lanjutnya sembari berjalan memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Siwon, si namja berlesung pipi itu sendiri yang hanya menatap pintu kamar Kibum yang telah tertutup.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk, si tokoh utama kita masih berada disana, di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Setelah tadi berbincang sebentar dengan Kibum, bukannya kembali ke apartemennya, dia memilih untuk sedikit lebih lama menghirup udara malam sembari melihat taburan bintang yang meramaikan langit malam.

Sigh~..

Otaknya kembali berputar, memikirkan cara bagaimana membujuk si Lee Donghae itu agar bersedia menjadi pendampingnya saat pesta dansa nanti.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari mulutnya, mengingat bagaimana sulitnya meminta si Lee Donghae untuk memenuhi permintaan gilanya itu.

Tapi, semakin dipikir, dia pun agak dapat menerima kalau si Lee Donghae itu tidak mau menjadi pendampingnya. Kembali dia teringat tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan si artis itu yang sama sekali tak ada kesan baik di sana. Malah si kesan buruk itu sepertinya malah bertambah dengan kejadian tadi, ketika dia hampir mati di tangan Lee Donghae.

"Apakah hidupku akan selalu sulit?" tanyanya pada langit kelam yang membentang di atas sana.

"Lihat, lihat! Nampaknya malam ini kita tidak sendiri" ucap sesorang tiba-tiba yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk

"Ah, kau benar. .hahahaha lets get the party~" ucap suara lainnya yang sukses membuat perasaan Eunhyuk jadi tak enak.

"Hey manis, mau bermain bersama kami?" ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan itu sembari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk di bangku taman itu.

"Hahaha lumayan juga" ucap seorang dari mereka sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini sedang membulatkan matanya, panik.

"Ka.. kalian.. mau.. apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan terbata

Gerombolan namja sekitar 5 orang itu pun tersenyum licik "Tidak usah takut, ayo bermain bersama kami" ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang kini ada dihadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dapat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar ketika namja di hadapannya itu berbicara.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Aish, apa-apaan mereka ini? Mengganggu waktu ku saja.

Ish, mereka mabuk rupanya, bagaimana ini?

Dalam waktu seperti ini aku tidak mungkin mengeluarkan jurus karate buatanku kan?

*me: emang oppa bisa karate?*

_Grepp.. _salah satu dari mereka kini mencengkram tangan kanan ku.

"Ayo, kita bermain, manis" ucapnya sembari membelai wajahku

Aish, siapa yang mau bermain dengan pemabuk seperti mu?

Ckck

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku mau pulang, lepaskan tanganku!" ucapku dengan nada tegas. Bagaimana pun aku ini namja

"Galak juga ternyata, eoh?" ucapnya kembali membelai wajahku, aish tapi bagaimana ini? Aku kan tidak bisa berkelahi *me: tuh kan, nyadar juga*

.

.

Normal POV

"Lepas!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menghempaskan tangan si namja yang telah membelai wajahnya itu.

"Huwaaa~ rupanya kau mau bermain kasar, cantik?" ucap namja itu sembari mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk sementara teman-teman di belakangnya hanya mengeluarkan seringaian mereka.

_Bugh~_

Eunhyuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak ke wajah namja itu, membuatnya agak terhuyung dengan pukulan tiba-tiba dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku ini namja!" ucap Eunhyuk lantang tak terima jika dirinya disebut cantik. Cantik itu hanya untuk yeoja.

Gerombolan namja itu malah menyeringai "Tak masalah jika kau namja atau yeoja sekalipun, yang penting kau bisa memuaskan kami" ucap salah seorang diantara mereka yang sukses membuat keberanian Eunhyuk kembali menciut.

_Gulp.. _Eunhyuk hanya bisa menelan ludahnya mendengar perkataan gerombolan itu.

"Anak manis tidak boleh memberontak, ara?" ucap si jangkung sembari kembali mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk.

'Gawat'

"Hentikan!" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba membuat semua yang ada di sana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat melihat siapa pahlawan yang berbaik hati menolongnya.

"Maaf, ini urusan keluarga. Kau tak berhak ikut campur" ucap orang yang sedang mencengkram tangan Eunhyuk.

Si namja itu tersenyum meremehkan kemudian dia menghempaskan tangan orang itu dan Eunhyuk, kemudian dia menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Dia namjachinguku!" ucapnya serius sementara Eunhyuk semakin melongo sejak kapan the almaighty Lee Donghae menjadi namja chingunya? Bukankah dia baru mengusirnya tadi? Kenapa sekarang mengakui Eunhyuk sebagai namja chingunya?

Eh? kenapa? Kalian bingung?

Baiklah, baiklah akan ku jelaskan, ternyata si pahlawan yang berbaik hati menolong Eunhyuk adalah Lee Donghae. Iya benar Lee Donghae. Mungkin sedikit flashback akan menjelaskan semuanya.

Setuju?

Baiklah..

.

.

Donghae, si member Super Junior itu masih terbaring di sofa apartemennya. Pikirannya melayang pada namja nerd yang belakangan ini selalu merusak hari-harinya. Benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang yang tiba-tiba selalu datang padamu dan memaksamu untuk datang ke sebuah pesta dansa bodoh hanya untuk menyelamatkan harga diri seorang yang bahkan kau tak kenal siapa dia. Sungguh aneh, bahkan tak masuk akal menurut Donghae.

Aish, bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan namja itu malah membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Pandangannya menyapu isi apartemennya, ah apakah tak ada yang menarik?

Bagaimana untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan sebentar? Mungkin itu ide bagus dan dapat menghilangkan penat dalam pikirannya. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, pasti tak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Oke, baiklah Donghae rasa itu ide yang bagus. Namja itu pun merapikan bajunya, mengambil jaket dan bersiap untuk menghirup udara malam.

Mungkin sedikit berjalan kaki merupakan ide yang bagus, lagi pula dia sedang malas untuk menyetir mobil.

.

.

-Donghae POV-

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke luar gedung apartemen.

Hmm,, lalu enaknya kemana yah?

Kau punya ide?

Ya sudah lah, lebih baik berjalan tanpa arah saja..

Ku lirik gedung sebelah apartemenku.

Ckck.. kenapa melihat gedung apartemen itu malah kembali mengingatkan ku pada si namja aneh itu?

Astaga~.. nampaknya otakku sudah tak waras.. ckck

Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki ku..

Ah seingatku disekitar sini ada sebuah taman..

Mungkin menghirup udara malam di sana tidak terlalu buruk, siapa tau nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan Kibum, kalau tak salah dia sedang shooting di daerah sini kan?

Saat aku sedang asyik berjalan, aku melihat segerombolan namja yang menghampiri seorang.. emm.. namja?

Aish, merusak malam ku saja. Tapi biarlah, lagi pula aku tak berminat menjadi pahlawan. Lebih baik aku ke sisi taman yang lain saja dari pada mengganggu mereka.

"Lepas!" ucap namja yang sedang dikerumuni gerombolan itu

Eh, kenapa suaranya terasa familiar yah di telingaku?

Dan kuputuskan untuk menghentikan langkahku dan memperhatikan gerombolan itu.

"Huwaaa~ rupanya kau mau bermain kasar, cantik?" kudengar salah seorang dari gerombolan itu berbicara pada namja didepannya. Aish, dasar namja mesum.

Dan tak lama setelah itu kudengar namja itu memukul namja mesum yang tadi menggodanya. "Aku ini Namja!" teriaknya.

Kekekeke lucu sekali orang itu, rupanya dia tak terima disebut cantik. Kekekeke

eh tunggu! Kenapa aku malah tertawa? Aish otakku benar-benar aneh..ckck

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan namja barusan aku malah melangkahkan kakiku mendekati gerombolan itu.

Eh tunggu! Bukankah itu si namja nerd?

Ah~ jadi orang yang sedang gerobolan itu ganggu adalah si namja nerd itu?

Baiklah, bagaimana kalau menonton sebentar?

Mungkin akan jadi tontonan yang menarik.

Kekekeke

"Tak masalah jika kau namja atau yeoja sekalipun, yang penting kau bisa memuaskan kami" ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. oooowww dasar gerombolan mesum. Kekeke lihat ekspresi si nerd itu, bwahahaha bahkan rasanya aku ingin tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi bodoh nya itu..kekekeke

"Anak manis tidak boleh memberontak, ara?" ucap si jangkung sembari mencengkram tangan si namja nerd itu.

Oh okey kurasa cukup menontonnya. Lama-lama kasian juga melihat namja nerd itu ketakutan sampai wajahnya pucat seperti itu. ckck

"Hentikan!" teriakku ketika gerombolan itu semakin mendekati si nerd itu.

"Maaf, ini urusan keluarga. Kau tak berhak ikut campur" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Bolehkah aku tertawa?

Bwahahahaha, dasar bodoh memang mereka pikir mereka siapa?

Cih, dasar bodoh!

"Dia namjachinguku!" ucapku sembari menarik tangan si nerd itu. Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus mengatakan si nerd itu adalah namjachinguku? Astaga! Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus sesegera mungkin memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Aigo~

Kulirik sekilas si nerd itu, nampaknya dia sama terkejutnya dengan ku. Dia nampak kaku dengan mata yang terbelalak. Aku harap bola matanya tidak keluar dari tempatnya -_-

"Oh benarkah?" ucap salah seorang dari gerombolan itu sembari menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu terimalah ini!" ucapnya sembari mengarahkan tinjunya padaku.

Cih, dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku lemah? Tidak tentu saja.

Terimakasih pada presdir Choi Siwon yang menyuruhku mempelajari teknik beladiri!.

Aku menahan tinju namja itu dengan tangan kananku. Kemudian aku memelintir tangannya itu sembari mengeluarkan smirk andalanku.

"Sudah ku terima, ada lagi?" sindirku pada namja itu yang kini meringis kesakitan akibat aksiku.

Ha! Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang Lee Donghae! Ucapku dalam hati.

"Sial, serang!" ucap si jangkung itu kemudian mereka menyerbu ku.

Aish dasar pengecut! Beraninya keroyokan!

.

.

.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Gyaa~..

Aku tak bermimpi, kan?

Tunggu! Kalian tak boleh mengatakan aku sedang bermimpi!

Kalau pun aku sedang bermimpi jangan berani membangunkan aku :P

Tapi.. tapi.. bagaimana ini?

Gerombolan itu malah menyerbu ku.

Oh okey baiklah ralat, maksudku menyerbu si Lee Donghae itu.

Astaga bagaimana ini?

Ayo berfikir Eunhyukkie..

Berfikir!

Ah itu ada sapu, lumayan untuk senjata.

Aku pun mengambil sapu itu

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Eunhyuk sembari menerjang gerombolan itu dan mengarahkan gagang sapu yang di pegangnya tak tentu arah.

_Bugh.. bugh.. bugh.. _gagang sapu yang dijadiakan senjata olehnya itu mengenai beberapa orang dari gerombolan itu.

_Bugh.. bugh.. bugh._. Yak! Kenapa kau malah memukulku! Teriak Donghae tak terima ketika senjata yang Eunhyuk pegang mengenai kepalanya.

"Ups! Maaf salah sasaran ;) " ucap Eunhyuk sembari membentuk huruf V dengan jari nya kemudian kembali melancarkan serangan pada gerombolan yang sudah tak berkutik setelah mendapat pukulan dari Donghae.

"Yak! Yak! Mereka sudah pingsan" ucap Donghae menghentikan aksi membabi buta Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melemparkan sapu yang telah menjadi senjatanya itu ke namja jangkung yang tadi mencengkramnya.

"Rasakan itu! Pabo!" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memeletkan lidahnya.

"Yang bodoh itu kau!" ucap Donghae sarkastik kemudian melangkahkan kakinya

"Eh? Apa? Yak tunggu aku!" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian mengejar Donghae yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

-Sungmin's bed room-

Nampak seorang namja chubby sedang berguling-guling di ranjang berukuran king size nya itu.

Ini memang sudah tengah malam, tapi nampaknya namja manis itu belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kantuk.

Mari ku ajak kau berkeliling sebentar di kamar Lee Sungmin, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap hyung oleh namja nerd kita itu.

Seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya pada kalian, Sungmin ini adalah anak dari direktur Lee yang merupakan presdir dari Lee Company, sebuah perusahaan besar yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea Selatan.

Sekali lihat, aku yakin kau akan tahu kalau namja manis yang menjadi top uke di kampusnya ini merupakan fan boy dari Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu member Super Junior sama seperti Lee Donghae.

Tak percaya? Lihat saja kamarnya yang luas itu dipenuhi dengan poster-poster Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan memiliki barang-barang yang sama dengan idolanya itu.

Selain itu juga dia mengoleksi lengkap semua album Super Junior dan segala pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun pun ada disana.

.

.

-Sungmin POV-

Aish, ini sudah tengah malam tapi kenapa aku tak bisa tidur juga?

Aigoo~..

Ini gara-gara Hyukkie!

Karena dia, malah aku yang mumet memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar si Lee Donghae itu bersedia menjadi pendampingnya di pesta dansa SNU nanti.

Gyaah~

Kenapa dia harus menyetujui taruhan bodoh itu?

Aish, dan lagi dasar yeoja-yeoja sialan itu beraninya mengganggu Eunhyuk ketika tak ada aku disana.

Aish..

Dan parahnya belakangan ini dia sama sekali tak mengabariku. Dia hanya mengatakan akan membujuk si Lee Donghae itu agar dia bersedia menjadi pendampinya di pesta dansa nanti.

Sigh~ aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang akan membuatnya semakin mempersulit keadaannya.

Sigh~ kembali aku menghela nafasku. Aku bosan! Dan sialnya aku sama sekali tak mengantuk.

Aku berjalan ke arah meja belajarku dan menyalakan laptopku. Menampilkan seorang namja tampan berambut ikal yang menjadi wallpaper laptopku,

Aha! Aku tau! Lebih baik aku bermain games online saja!

Dan aku putuskan untuk bermain star craft. Yah, aku akui memang aku tak handal dalam games strategi seperti ini. Tapi, karena Cho Kyuhyun sangat menyukai games ini, maka aku pun mulai memainkan games ini.

Sedang asyik-asyik nya bermain dan menyerang lawan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengirimkan chat padaku.

_Gaemgyu: Permainanmu boleh juga_

Aku pun mengeluarkan smirk ku ketika membaca chat itu. ckck apa-apaan itu Gaemgyu? Apa dia pikir dia itu Kyuhyun? Ckckck

_Pumpkin Guy: terimakasih untuk pujiannya_

Setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih karena setidaknya orang itu telah memujiku, kan?

_Gaemgyu:Kau tak tau siapa aku?aku Kyuhyun _

Tuh kan sudah ku duga. Dia pasti mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kyuhyun.

_Pumpkin Guy:benarkah? Kalau begitu aku adalah BOA_

Kekekeke. Memangnya aku mudah percaya :P

_Gaemgyu: Aku serius!_

_Pumpkin Guy:aku juga_

_Gaemgyu:aku tak percaya kau adalah Boa noona_

_Pumpkin Guy: aku juga tak percaya kau adalah Kyuhyun SJ_

Bwahaha. Dia pikir aku bodoh? Oh tidak terimakasih.

.

.

.

-SJ Dorm-

-Normal POV-

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat matikan laptop mu dan tidur sekarang juga!" teriak Kangin yang melihat magnae SJ itu masih asyik dengan gamesnya.

"Sebentar hyung" ucapnya singkat sembari mengetikkan beberapa kata pada keyborad nya

"Aish, kau ini. Besok kita masih memiliki jadwal shooting MV!" ucap Kangin sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan gamesnya.

"Eh? kau sedang mengobrol dengan siapa?" tanya kangin lagi saat melihat tampilan chat di layar laptop Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar pertanyaan Kangin.

"Bwahahaha dia tidak percaya kau Kyuhyun member Suju?" tawa Kangin meledak saat membaca obrolan Kyuhyun dengan si Pumpkin Guy. Mendengar Kangin yang tertawa terbahak, Kyuhyun makin cemberut dan mengetikkan balasan untuk si pumpkin guy itu.

_Gaemgyu:Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku adalah Kyuhyun SJ_

"Aish dasar babo, begitu saja kau sudah marah" sindir Kangin "Cepat tidur!" lanjutnya lagi sembari menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

_Pumpkin Guy: baiklah, siapa takut_

_Gaemgyu:Kau pasti akan jatuh dalam pesonaku_

_Pumpkin Guy:like i care_

_ Gaemgyu:lihat saja nanti_

.

.

.

-Apartemen Donghae-

"Aish, pelan-pelan!" gerutu Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang sedang mengompres luka-luka yang ada di wajah Donghae

"Iya.. iya ini juga sudah pelan" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menekan-nekan luka-luka memar itu.

"Aish, lagi pula kau kenapa malah salah sasaran! Apa kau pikir aku adalah gerombolan mesum itu?" amuk Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang telah menyebabkan luka memar diwajahnya yang tampan itu. Masih ingat aksi membabi buta Eunhyuk dengan sapu saat di taman tadi? Ya, tadi pukulan membabi buta Eunhyuk malah mengenai kepala wajah Donghae. Untung saja Donghae tidak sampai amnesia ataupun terluka parah, hanya memar

Di wajah dengan beberapa luka kecil lainnya. Merasa bertanggung jawab, maka Eunhyuklah yang mengobati luka-luka itu.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja" ucap Eunhyuk pelan, tak enak juga sih. Sudah salah sasaran sampai melukai orang yang berbaik hati menolongmu.

'Arrgh Eunhyuk pabo!' rutuk Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Gomawo" ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil tertunduk dan menghentikan kegiatan –mengompres luka di wajah Donghae itu-

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih telah menolongku" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

Donghae terdiam..

Hening..

"Ehem.. iya.. sama-sama. Sekarang kau boleh pulang" ucap Donghae sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja nerd itu.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar Donghae yang kembali mengusirnya –walaupun secara halus-

"Tapi.."

Donghae kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang ada di depannya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Jangan katakan dia akan memaksaku untuk datang di pesta dansa bodoh itu lagi' ucap Donghae dalam hati

"Tapi apa?"

"Ka..kalaunantimerekadatanglagiba gaimana?" ucap Eunhyuk secepat kilat kemudian kembali meunduk

Donghae tercengang dengan ucapan kilat Eunhyuk.

Hening kembali

"Bwahahahahahaha" tawa Donghae pecah.

"Aigo~" Donghae memegang perutnya. "apa..apa kau pikir mereka akan datang lagi dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padamu?" tanyanya pada namja yang ada di depannya disela-sela tawanya. Eunhyuk mengangguk polos menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Bwahahahahaha aigo~ perutku sakit" ucap Donghae masih sambil memegang perutnya.

"ahahaha.. kau.. benar-benar berbakat jadi pelawak.. bwahahahaha" tawa Donghae masih meledak.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Donghae yang terpingkal-pingkal.

Apanya yang lucu?

Diganggu segerombolan namja mabuk, sebelah mana nya yang lucu pikirnya.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang mempoutkan bibirnya, Donghae berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Fiuhh~ aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus kembali ke habitatmu!" usir Donghae

"Aku bukan binatang!"

"Memang siapa yang mengataimu binatang?"

Eunhyuk semakin mempoutkan bibirnya "Pokoknya malam ini aku akan menginap disini!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Tapi aku mau!"

"Tak ku izinkan!"

"Pokoknya aku mau!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

Sigh~ Eunhyuk menghela nafas..

Tak disangka selebriti di depannya ini ternyata punya watak seperti anak kecil yang tak mau kalah.. *me: oppa kemana ajh? Ckck*

Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan jurus tatapan mata kucingnya.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan itu!" ucap Donghae sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mohon~" ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan tatapan kucing nya.

"Tidak!"

"Aku bisa tidur dimana saja, di sofa, didapur, dikarpet atau mungkin dikamarmu..."

"YA!"

Eunhyuk memasang cenyengirannya "Baik aku tarik yang terakhir, aku mohon~"

Sigh~ kini Donghae yang menghela nafasnya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah apalagi setelah menghajar gerombolan mesum itu. "Kalau kau membuat kekacauan disini, aku tak kan ragu menendangmu keluar" ucap Donghae sembari melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Cengiran Eunhyuk semakin lebar.

'I got u, Mr. Vampire' ucapnya narsis dalam hati. Masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Chogiyo~ Donghae shii, nampaknya malam ini akan dingin" ucap Eunhyuk agak sedikit berteriak.

Hening..

Tak ada respon

Eunhyuk kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ish, dasar vampire dingin!" runtuknya

"Chogiyo~ Donghae shii~"

"Cho.."

_Bugh~.. _sebuah selimut mendarat di wajah Eunhyuk.

"YAK!"

"Berhenti membuat kegaduhan atau ku panggil security untuk mengusirmu!" ancam Donghae dengan nada dinginnya membuat Eunhyuk membuat isyarat seperti men_zipper_ mulutnya. Donghae mengangguk kemudian kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sang mentari kembali memancarkan sinarnya, menyelusup melalui jendela dan celah-celah kecil yang ada di apartemen Donghae.

"Eungh~" lenguh seorang namja ketika cahaya terang mentari pagi mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Kemudian matanya terbuka

"Oh, sudah pagi" ucapnya kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian dia melakukan rutinitas paginya, yaitu senam muka. Dia memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya kemudian memasang cengiran lebar memperlihatkan gusinya sembari membelalakkan matanya.

"A...I.. U..E..O" ucapnya masih melakukan senam muka.

"Sedang apa kau?" ucap sebuah suara membuat si namja pemilik gummy smile itu menghentikan kegiatan yang disebutnya senam muka itu.

.

.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Aish, sial! Kenapa si vampir itu harus muncul tiap aku melakukan hal-hal yang aneh?

Huwaaa sekarang dia pasti menganggapku sangat aneh *emang udah aneh, oppa -_-*

"Eh, Donghae shii, kau sudah bangun?" ucapku berbasa-basi.

Eh tunggu.. OMG kenapa dia telanjang dada? Dan hanya memakai boxer saja?

_Blush~ _Eh? kenapa rasanya pipi dan telingaku memanas?

Aku pun menundukkan pandanganku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Huwaaa aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia memiliki abs juga..

Aigoo~ kenapa bayangannya tak hilang juga walaupun aku menutup mataku?

Gyaaaaah~..

.

.

Normal POV

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang memukul-mukul kepalanya sembari menunduk dan memejam kan matanya.

Kemudian sebuah seringaian tercipta di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" ucap Donghae sembari mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk, membuat namja yang sedang salah tingkah itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ti,,tidak" ucapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh six pack Donghae "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat seringaian Donghae bertambah lebar.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae yang semakin mendekat pada namja yang ada di depannya itu. "Lalu kenapa muka mu merah sekali, apa kau demam?" tanya nya sembari meletakkan tangannya di pipi Eunhyuk membuat namja itu semakin salah tingkah.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk, bermaksud untuk mengusili namja itu.

"Yak! Ikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja memasuki apartemen Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang kaget refleks mendorong dada Donghae dan membuat namja tampan itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aish, Ya! Heechul hyung, tak bisa kah kau masuk dengan cara yang tenang?" tanya Donghae sembari bangkit dan mengelus pantatnya yang tadi mencium lantai secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ikan!" ucap Heechul, orang yang baru saja memasuki apartemen Donghae itu. "Apa dia namjachingu mu?" tanya Heechul sembari melempar Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Eunhyuk kikuk.

"Aish. Tentu saja bukan! Kau ? apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi!" usir Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang masih kaget langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar.

Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk kembali memasuki apartemen Donghae.

"Tas ku tertinggal" ucapnya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Ah iyah. Terimakasih untuk kemarin malam" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian membungkuk dan berlari ke luar apartemen Donghae.

"Sepertinya aku butuh penjelasan panjang dari mu, ikan" ucap Heechul dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sudah berapa kali ku katakan. Dia itu bukan siapa-siapaku" ucap Donghae dengan wajah memelas

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi? Mencium orang yang bukan apa-apa mu? Ha! Bagus sekali kelakuan mu, ikan!"

"Aku tidak berniat menciumnya"

"Mendekatkan wajahmu dengan seseorang, apa lagi memang yang akan kau lakukan selain menciumnya?"

Donghae terdiam. Sudah berapakali dia menjelaskan kesalah pahaman Heechul tapi namja yang di panggil Hyung itu tak mau juga mengerti. Ah iyah, aku lupa menjelaskan padamu. Heechul si namja cantik yang dipanggil hyung oleh Donghae ini adalah sepupu Donghae. Dia adalah salah satu penyiar radio yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. Dia memang sering berkunjung ke apartemen sepupunya dan kedatangannya pagi ini adalah untuk menanyakan tentang Hangeng pada Donghae. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya Heechul ini memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap namja chinesse itu. Hanya saja dia tak terlalu percaya diri untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada namja chinesse itu. Klise memang, tapi memang itu lah yang terjadi, walaupun Heechul adalah seorang mood maker dan penyiar yang handal, tapi masalah cinta dia akan sangat berhati-hati.

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Hyungnya ini memang tak bisa diremehkan.  
"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" ucap Donghae pasrah membuat seringaian Heechul semakin melebar.

"Beritahu aku jadwal Han selama seminggu ini" ucapnya masih dengan seringaiannya.

Donghae menghela nafasnya, dugaannya benar. selalu ada udang dibalik tingkah hyungnya ini.

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Aish, siapa namja itu? apa dia namjachingu si vampir itu? huaah bagaimana ini?

Dan parahnya sepertinya dia bukan orang yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus mencium namjachingu orang itu? matilah aku.

Tunggu, ini jam berapa?

Takut-takut aku melirik jam yang ada di ponsel ku.

Astaga! Aku hampir terlambat kuliah!

Aku pun berlari ke halte bus terdekat!

Fiuh~ untungnya aku tak ketinggalan bus.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku dari kaca bus.

Aku membulatkan mataku melihat pantulanku

KACAMATAKU! Kacamataku kemarin kan pecah.

Sniff, sniff ... ugh kenapa bau nya tak enak sekali

ASTAGA! Aku ingat satu hal yang lebih parah lagi!

AKU BELUM MANDI! O.O

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallo~..

Aku datang lagi dengan apdetan IGY, adakah yang menunggu?

Kekekeke

Gyaaaaah maaf chap ini full aneh bin gaje u,u

Tapi semoga bisa menghibur (?)

Kekeke

Ah iyah, aku juga minta maap yah, karena aku lagi pelatihan, jadi gak bisa apdet kilat u,u

Yosh, bales ripiu dulu :3

**Song Ji Yoo: **lanjutannya dataaang :3 maap lamaa~ hueee *pundung*

**Aimikka Cloudy: **kekekeke, Gomawo udah mau baca n ripiu :3 Lanjutannya datang, moga suka :D

**Eunyuknyuk ever: **ini udah dilanjut, otte? Ini udah agak lebih panjang loh dari chap kemaren *kedap-kedip genit #plakk moga suka :D gomawo udah mau baca n ripiu

**Parl EunRa JewELFishy: **tenang-tenang, pasti dilanjut koq, cuman mungkin gak bisa apdet kilat u,u *nyadar diri* chap ini gimanakah? Adakah perkembangan hubungan haehyunya #gadaaa#pundung u,u

**Shizu indah: **ini sudah dilanjut :3 moga suka :D

**RenReykyuura JewELFishy: **haii aku nyukkunyuk :D *jabat tangan ren* ehehehe gomawo udah mau baca *nyengir lebar* makasih juga pujiannya *pegang idung biar gak terbang XD* hapenya dari pada dipatahin mending buat aku ajh *mupeng: on* ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka n bisa menghibur (?) kekekeke

**Guest: **kekeke iyah hae emang lagi sombong di chap kemaren XDDD. Ini udah lanjut, moga suka :3 maap gak bisa apdet kilat u,u *pundung*

**Hyukkie'sJewels: **iyah hyukkie gak tau siapa kibum sebenernya ckck.. mau ada Kihyuk? Oke :D emm soal couplenya Kibum, maunya sapa kah? Wonwon setuju? Nyahahaha bang umin pasti paksa hyukkie koq XD makasih buat dukungannya XDD

**Vi-2h: **huaaaah miss u too *cipok#plakkk hyukkie pasti berevolusi (?) koq, tinggal tunggu waktu yang pas (?) kekekeke. Hu um, hae sombong, belom berasa kali pesona hyukkie. Kekeke. Chap ini gimanakah? Moga suka XD

**Lee Eun In: **setuju kihyuk? Roger! Kekeke. Lanjutannya datang~ :3 moga suka XD

**Dinie teukie: **setuju triangle love? oke! Kekeke *ditendang hae* iyah hae belom tau ajh kalo seluruh badan hyukkie mengandung pesona yang tak tertolakkan XDD

**Sullhaehyuk: **chap ini bagaimana kah? Udah agak panjang loh dari chap kemaren *toel-toel chingu* eung pervert hae pasti hadir (?) kekeke. Oke tar aku suruh hyukkienya minta bantuan Kibum, ne? Kekeke

**Gdtop: **kapan hyukkie berubah penampilan? Nantikan saja di episode yang akan datang *plakkkk* hyukkie pasti berubah koq chingu. Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya ajah. Kekeke. Gomawo udah mau baca n review :3

**Jiaehaehyuk: **di chap ini gimanakah haehyuknya ching? Berasakah (?) kekeke. Mian lama apdetnya u,u setuju kihyuk? Roger! Kekekeke

**Daevict024: **lanjutannya dataaaang~ semoga suka :3

**Anchofishy: **jahahaha ide bagus. Boleh juga tuh kekekeke. Lanjutan dataaang~ moga suka XD

**Lee Eunjae: **kekekeke sesuai rencana kita eon, hae pasti klepek-klepek kayak ikan kekurangan aer, kekekeke. Ini lanjutannya gimanakah eon? Moga suka ya :3

**Dhianelf4ever: **jahaha iyah bahkan di chap ini juga hyukkie belom tau siapa kibum. Di chap depan kayaknya hyukkie bakal tau deh :3 Lanjutan dataaang~ moga suka :3

**Cho KyuLi: ** hueeeee mian gak bisa apdet kilat u,u *pundung* belakangan ini lagi sibuk jadi gak bisa apdet *malah curhat* ini lanjutannya datang, moga suka :3

**Love haehyuk: **nyahahaha ngakak baca ripiu mu XDD iyah hyukkie kan takut kalo bunuh diri dari tempat tinggi *pasang muka innocent*plakk. Tenang-tenang ching, hyukkie pasti berubah (?) koq, tunggu ajh tanggal mainnya (?) ini lanjutannya datang, moga suka :3

**Miho: **eung ini pairnya Haehyuk koq :3 aihh jangan culik hyukkienya, tar gimana pesta dansanya? *plakk* kekekeke ini lanjutannya datang, moga suka :3

**BaekRen: **chingu maunya kibum jadi orang ketiga kah? Okelah kalo begitu XD hueeeeee mian lama apdetannya u,u semoga suka chap ini :3

**Nurul. P. Putri: **saengi maunya hyukkie ama kibum temanan ajah? Emm, okedeh (?) kekeke. Iya nih kayak nyah hae mulai kesengsem ama hyukkie kekeke. Chap ini gimanakah saengi? Moga suka yah~ :3

**Arit291: **kekeke pan kalo loncat dari tempat tinggi mah nyeremin ching, jadi loncatnya dari bangku ajah *pasang muka innocent* kekeke eh? kihyuknya romantiskah? O.o

**Lee Chizumi: **lanjutannya dataang~ moga suka :3

**Aiyu Kie:** oh tenang-tenang, hyukkie pasti make over koq ching, nyantei ajh tinggal nunggu tanggal mainnya ajh XD. hueee mian apdetannya lama, ne u,u semoga suka chap ini :3

**SsungMine:** kekeke aku 91 line tapi gak suka disebut eonni *gak nyadar umur* kekeke terserah mau panggil apa ajh boleh XD. oh tenang kejam yang itu pasti ada koq, cuman chap kemaren kan hae kasar banget ama hyukkie, kekekeke. Roger! Nanti hyukkie bakal berubah koq, tenang ajh kekeke. Huwa mian, ne gak bisa apdet kilat u,u Ini apdetannya datang, moga suka :3

**ReaRelf: **kekeke kayaknya gitu, kasian hae yah? *pukpuk hae* Kibum bukan keluar malem-malem ching, baru beres shooting gitu ceritanya XD berasa Kibum bijak banget yah, kekeke. Ini lanjutannya datang~ moga suka :3

**Nvyptr: **hueee iya emang apdetannya lama u,u soalnya lagi sibuk dan gak sempet apdet u,u *malah curhat* tapi, tapi, tapi ini apdetannya dataaang~ :3 chap inigimanakah? Moga suka :3

**Minmi arakida: **huaaa aku gak suka warna pink chingu disini Kibumnya sama-sama member SJ ching XD. huoo mau bikin mereka saingan? Okedeh. Kekeke. Di chap ini gimanakah? Semoga suka, ne :3

**Adhisa Joyers: **lah? Koq bisa lupa kibum jadi apa ching? XD disini kibum jadi member SJ juga XD. ahaha iyah bener kayaknya hae udah kesengsem tuh :3 lanjutannya datang~ moga suka, ne :D

**Saranghaehyukkie: **eung~ hyukkie kan beneran buta kpop jadi dia juga gak tau siapa itu kibum, bahkan dia gak tau siapa itu Heechul ckck. Eung kayaknya hyukkie masih ogah-ogahan buat makeover, tapi tar pasti make over koq XD ini lanjutannya datang~ moga suka :3

**Anonymouss: **ahahah lanjutannya dataaang~ chap ini agak lebih panjang dari chap kemaren koq ching XD. moga suka chap ini ya XDD iya hae ngamuk sereeem rawwrrr kekekeke. Tenang-tenang tar hae naksir ama hyukkie koq XD

**Sweetyhaehyuk: **hueeeee mian gak bisa apdet kilat u,u ini lanjutannya gimanakah? Moga suka, ne :3

.

.

Yosh~ seperti biasa~

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejaaak *wink~


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by 'My Celebrity Roomate' by Huntress**

**.**

**.**

Main Cast: Donghae x Eunhyuk

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/alur lambat/typos/dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Author note:

Disini member SJnya ada Han gege, Yeye oppa, Kangin oppa, Shindong oppa, Wonwon oppa, Donghae oppa, Kyu oppa ama Kibum oppa

Manajernya Teuk oppa aja yah ;)

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

.

.

.

-Eunhyuk POV-

Aku berjalan di lorong kampus sembari memasang senyum lebar..

Kau tahu kenapa aku tersenyum?

Jawabannya..

Rahasia..

Bwahahaha

Aku membetulkan letak kacamataku sembari mengancingkan kerah leher kemejaku.

Untunglah aku menyimpan cadangan kacamata di lokerku..

Walaupun yaah.. aku.. *ehem* tak mandi *ehem*

Masih dengan bahu yang tegap, dada dibusungkan dan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahku, aku kembali melangkah dengan rasa percaya diri yang PENUH..

Gyahahaha.. biar saja orang-orang tampak aneh dengan sikapku..

Yang penting satu hal.. aku sudah bertemu dengan si Lee Donghae itu, ahahaha bahkan aku sudah tidur di apartemennya dan yang paling penting lagi, dia menyelamatkanku dari berandalan menyebalkan itu.

Kekekeke

Astaga, bukankah tadi aku bilang itu rahasia yah?

Aish, ya sudahlah.

"Selamat Pagi!" sapaku pada my lovely classmate ketika aku memasuki kelas.

Kulihat wajah yeoja-yeoja itu tampak aneh melihatku.

Ku sunggingkan sebuah smirk saat aku berjalan melewati mereka.

"Iuuuh~ kenapa tiba-tiba bau busuk disini ya?" ujar Yoona dengan tampang jijiknya.

Astaga, sebegitu parahnya kah? Aku kan hanya tak mandi pagi ini saja.

Sniff..sniff.. aku coba mencium bau badanku.. dan ugh sial.. kali ini yeoja itu benar..

Tapi biarlah, biarkan saja Hyukkie...

Biarkan nenek lampir itu sampai berbusa..

Tetap senyum dan tenang..

"Seperti nya mood mu sedang baik kali ini, nerdy~.." ucap si Jessica dengan senyum palsunya yang membuatku mual seketika.

Nyahahaha tentu saja aku sedang dalam mood yang baik hari ini.. ya, kan?

Aku semakin memperlebar senyumku.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kau berhasil bertemu dengan Donghae oppa?" tebak si Sooyoung yang membuat senyumku semakin lebar.

Apa katanya? Aku berhasil bertemu Lee Donghae? Pffttt aku bahkan tidur di apartemennya.. kekeke

"OMO! Kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya lagi semakin penasaran..

Gyahahaha aku tak akan memberi tahu pada mu.

"Ya! Sooyoung ah, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Paling dia hanya melihat Donghae oppa, sekilas. Lagi pula mana mau Donghae oppa membantu orang yang bahkan tak mandi saat pergi kuliah" ucap Yoona. Aish dasar yeoja menyebalkan.

"YA! AKU TIDAK HANYA BERTEMU DENGANNYA! AKU BAHKAN TIDUR DENGANNYA"

Krikk..kriik..

Hening~.. tiba-tiba kelasku hening setelah apa yang ku katakan tadi..

"Emm.. maksudku bukan tidur yang 'itu' aku..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, semua yang ada di kelasku malah tertawa terbahak. Aish.. ada apa dengan mereka ini?

"Astaga, yak Eunhyuk ah.. imajinasi mu tinggi sekali" ejek Jessica di tengah tawanya.

Aish, apa katanya? Imajinasi? Siapa yang berimajinasi.. ini kenyataan pabo!

Oke.. tenang.. biarkan mereka tertawa sekarang.. lihat saja siapa yang akan tertawa di akhir..

.

.

Normal POV

Kuliah terakhir Eunhyuk sudah berakhir dan sekarang namja itu tengah mencari seseorang di tengah mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di kantin yang tersedia di gedung itu.

Kau tanya dia mencari siapa?

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin, kan?

"HYUNG!" teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang serius dengan laptopnya

"Aish.. Hyukkie, kau bisa tenang sedikit?" amuk Sungmin. Otomatis Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aish, kau galak sekali. Sedang PMS, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada polos

_Bletak.. _Sungmin mengelus sayang kepala namja yang ada disampingnya membuat namja itu meringis.

"Aku namja, ingat?" ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam yang hanya di tanggapi cengiran oleh namja berkaca mata tebal itu.

"Kau sedang apa, sih? Serius sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari melirik layar laptop Sungmin yang sedang menampilkan chat. Alis namja itu bertaut

"Gaemgyu? Siapa itu?"

"Entahlah. Dia orang menyebalkan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun? Idola mu itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aish,, masa dia pikir aku dengan bodohnya akan percaya pada perkatannya?"

Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar gerutuan dari Sungmin. Ya begitulah, jika sudah menyangkut-nyangkut Kyuhyun dia pasti akan sangat sensitif.

"Eh, tapi.. kalau dia benar-benar Kyuhyun bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari melihat history chat antara Sungmin dan Gaemgyu itu. Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa si Kyuhyun ini adalah maniak games yang suka bermain starcraft?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi yang membuat Sungmin semakin terdiam dan termenung.

"Bisa saja kan, dia benar-benar Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Sungmin semakin diam..

_'Benar juga'_ ucap Sungmin dalam hati

_'Tapi.. tidak.. tidak mungkin.. berapa banyak orang yang suka bermain games ini. tak mungkin kan dari sekian banyak orang itu, dia adalah Kyuhyun?'_ Sungmin bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aah.. tidak.. tidak.. tidak mungkin! Lagi pula tidak mungkin Kyuhyun yang asli menyebalkan seperti orang ini" gerutu namja berpipi chubby itu.

"Aish.. seperti kau sudah mengenal Kyuhyun saja" cibir Eunhyuk yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare dari Sungmin.

"Aish.. kau perusak mood! Sudah Lupakan!" amuk Sungmin sembari mematikan laptopnya.

Oops gawat, nampaknya Eunhyuk sudah membangunkan macan yang tertidur.

"Lalu kau.. bagaimana dengan si Donghae?" kini Eunhyuk yang mempoutkan bibirnya sembari menggeleng lemah.

"Astaga.. sudah dua minggu dan kau belum berhasil?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang semakin meninggi

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Lalu, bagaimana? Waktumu tinggal dua minggu lagi kalau kau mau tahu" ucap Sungmin mengingatkan. Kini malah namja berkacamata tebal itu yang menghela nafas.

"Ne, aku tahu" jawabnya lemah "Ah iyah. Hyung apa dia sudah memiliki pacar?" tanyanya lagi membuat Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Pacar?" ulang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Aku tak tahu. Lagi pula aku tak mendengar dia sedang dekat dengan siapapun"

"Geureyo.. apa kau tahu Heechul?"

"Heechul? Kalau tak salah dia adalah penyiar radio yang terkenal itu, kan? Wae?"

"Penyiar radio? Dia juga selebritis?"  
"Ya, begitulah. Dia itu kalau tidak salah sepupunya Donghae"

"MWO? SEPUPU? JADI DIA BUKAN PACAR SI VAMPIR ITU?"

_Pletak.. _kembali, Sungmin mengelus sayang kepala Eunhyuk "Aish, bisakah kau tak berteriak?" sungut Sungmin sementara Eunhyuk hanya nyengir lebar.

"Tentu saja bukan. Lagi pula ada gosip yang beredar kalau si Heechul itu ada affair dengan Hangeng"

"Hangeng?"

"Astaga! Kau ini!" ucap Sungmin gemas sembari bersiap memberikan elusan sayang ke kepala Eunhyuk "Dia itu member Super Junior juga!" lanjutnya sembari kembali menggeplak bahu Eunhyuk.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Lalu, hyung~ apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menatap Sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

Sungmin memutar otaknya. Kemudian sebuah senyum lebar tercipta di wajahnya. "Aku tahu! dua hari lagi, Suju akan mengadakan fan meeting! Ayo kita ke sana dan bujuk si Donghae itu "

"Kau yakin?"

"Kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu, kan? Lagi pula disana bisa bertemu Kyuhyun"

"Aish.. kau ini mau membantuku apa menyenangkan dirimu sendiri, sih?"

"Dua duanya!" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

Donghae POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat pembuatan MV baru Super Junior. Disana sudah ada beberapa member.

"Oh, Donghae ah. Kau sudah sampai?" sapa Leeteuk hyung saat dia melihatku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku mengedarkan pandangannku, memperhatikan para crew yang sedang bersiap-siap.

Ahhh~ akhirnya satu hari normal tanpa si namja nerd aneh itu.

"Kau cepat bersiap-siap!" ucap Leeteuk hyung sembari menepuk pelan bahuku.

Kembali aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat make up artist. Disana ada Kibum rupanya.

"Yo! Bummie ah!" sapaku padanya

"Oh hyung!"

"Mana Siwon?"

"Molla" ucapnya singkat. Aish, dasar namja ini.

"Tumben dia tidak membuntuti mu" sindirku dia malah melemparkan deathglarenya. Kekeke senang sekali menggodanya seperti ini.

"Ah hyung. Kenapa belakangan ini kau sering pulang ke apartemenmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Eh? kenapa yah? Aku juga heran. Biasanya aku pulang ke sana jika jadwal kosong, kan?

"Hanya ingin?" jawabku tak yakin

"Sungguh? Atau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" ucapnya sembari memicingkan matanya.

"Eh? maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau menyembunyikan seseorang di apartemenmu itu?" ucapnya dengan sebuah smirk di wajahnya.

Mwo? Aku kan tidak menyembunyikan namja nerd itu.

Eh tunggu! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan si namja nerd itu?

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucapku sementara si ice prince ini malah terkikik.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Cut! Bagus!" teriak seseorang ditengah pembuatan MV Super Junior yang baru itu.

"Yeaaahh~" semua member berseru senang, pasalnya kegiatan menguras energi itu akhirnya selesai juga.

"Good job! Kemari dan makanlah dulu~" teriak Heechul dari sebelah set pembuatan MV itu. Ah, rupanya dia datang untuk melihat pembuatan MV Super Junior.

"Huaa.. gomawo, Heechul hyung~" seru Shindong semangat setelah melihat makanan yang dibawa Heechul.

"Makanlah sepuas kalian" ucap Heechul dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Kau juga, Hannie.." ucapnya sembari mengamit lengan pemuda berwajah chinnese itu.

"Bilang saja kau kesini untuk bertemu Hangeng hyung" cibir Donghae yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Heechul.

"Ah hyung, kudengar kau ditawari menjadi mc di acara yang diadakan di SNU nanti yah?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba pada Heechul yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

_'Eh? acara yang akan diadakan di SNU?'_ ulang Donghae dalam hati setelah mendengar perkataan Yesung.

_"Aku mohon, kau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa SNU nanti". _Tiba-tiba terngiang perkataan Eunhyuk di telinga Donghae.

_'Apa maksudnya pesta dansa bodoh itu ya?'_ ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

"Ne, tapi sayang aku tak bisa. Jadwalku sudah penuh dihari itu" ucap Heechul sembari menyodorkan beberapa potongan daging pada Hangeng.

"Memang acara apa yang akan diadakan di sana?" tanya Donghae penasaran dengan arah omongan Yesung dan Heechul.

"Eh? jadi kau tak tahu? SNU akan mengadakan pesta dansa sebagai peringatan hari jadinya" jelas Shindong.

_'Jadi si nerd aneh itu benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya?'_ uh oh nampaknya uri Donghae baru menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

-Skip Time, Super Junior Fan Meeting-

Ribuan penggemar Super Junior telah berkumpul memenuhi sebuah mall di kawasan Gangnam, tempat Super Junior mengadakan fan meeting kali ini.

Fan meeting kali ini untuk membahas mengenai album baru yang akan mereka luncurkan dalam waktu dekat.

Para ELF sudah ramai untuk bertemu sang idola, King of Hallyu, Super Junior.

Tapi, kau bisa lihat dari ribuan penggemar itu, ada dua orang namja yang sudah kita kenal. Yup, mereka adalah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk, masih dengan mulut yang menganga melihat ribuan manusia yang berstatus ELF itu memenuhi ruangan tempat digelarnya fan meeting bersama dengan member Super Junior.

"Hyukkie, bisa kah kau tutup mulut mu itu?" bisik Sungmin pada namja yang ada disebelahnya yang sama sekali tak mendapat tanggapan dari namja berkacamata tebal dan berambut klimis itu. "Hyukkie?" ulang Sungmin namun masih juga tak mendapat tanggapan. "YAK ! LEE HYUKJAE!" bentak Sungmin dengan nada tinggi berkekuatan 94db itu yang langsung membuat kerumunan yang tadinya ricuh ikut diam sembari menatap tajam ke arah dua namja itu.

Eunhyuk memasang cengirannya sembari membungkuk beberapa kali meminta maaf atau kekacauan yang sudah diciptakan Sungmin.

"Aish, hyung. Pelankan suaramu" bisik Eunhyuk sembari menyenggol lengan Sungmin yang membuat sebuah perempatan muncul dikepala Sungmin.

_Pletakk.. "_Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku berteriak seperti itu, pabo!" ucap Sungmin sembari menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aish, kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~" tiba-tiba terdegar jeritan riuh rendah para ELF saat panitia memperbolehkan mereka masuk ke ruangan yang disediakan disana. Para Yeoja itu berdesak-desakkan untuk melihat lebih dekat para member boyband kenamaan asal Korea itu membuat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terpisah jauh akibat desakan para yeoja yang sedang berfangirling ria itu.

.

.

Eunhyuk POV

Aish, yeoja-yeoja ini sungguh berisik sekali. Bahkan mereka berhasil memisahkan aku dengan Sungmin hyung. Aigoo~ hebat sekali kekuatan mereka.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku berusaha mencari Sungmin hyung. Astaga dimana si kelinci itu?

Aish, yeoja-yeoja ini, bisa kah mereka diam dan tak meloncat-loncat? Aku kan jadi kesulitan untuk menemukan Sungmin hyung, Aish..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA DONGHAE OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak yeoja disebelahku dengan amat sangat kencang. Astaga, teriakannya melebihi teriakan Sungmin hyung tadi. Aish, haruskah dia kusumpal dengan kaus kakiku?ckck

"Hey, kau juga ELF?" tanya yeoja yang ada disebelah kiriku. Aku mengernyitkan alisku bingung.

ELF?

Apa itu?

Tunggu, bukankah dalam bahasa inggris ELF itu adalah peri?

Astaga, apa dia gila? Aku kan manusia, bukan peri.

"ELF?" ulangku masih dengan alis yang bertautan

"Ne, ELF. Aku adalah ELF sejak tahun 2009" ucapnya. Apa? Aku melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah.

Hmm.. kakinya masih menapak bumi, di punggungnya juga tak ada sayap, dikepalanya pun tak ada lingkaran. Lalu? Maksud perkataannya itu apa?

"Aku juga seorang ELFish" ucapnya bangga. Sementara aku semakin mengernyitkan alisku bingung.

ELFish = ELF + Fish

ELF = Peri

Fish = ikan

ELFish = peri ikan?

Astaga, apa di dunia ini benar-benar ada peri?

"Kau sejak kapan jadi fanboy SJ?"

Eh? fanboy SJ? Aku?

"Emm.. sejak setahun yang lalu?" jawabku agak terbata, aku kan baru tau SJ belakangan ini.

"Oh, Lalu siapa idolamu di SJ?" tanya teman dari yeoja itu.

"Emm.. Donghae ?" ucapku masih terbata, kulihat mereka memasang senyum lebar..

"Yak! Kalau begitu kau juga sama-sama ELFish" ucap mereka dengan senyum lebar.

Astaga.. aku hanya manusia biasa.. aku bukan peri ikan?

.

.

.

Normal POV

Tak lama setelah para fans dipersilahkan masuk, para member Super unior pun memasuki panggung yang telah disediakan disana. Dan kalian tahu? mata Eunhyuk membulat melihat salah seorang member SJ yang sekarang tengah duduk manis diatas panggung itu.

Tatapannya terpaku pada seorang namja berambut hitam dengan senyum mautnya. Orang yang telah menolong Eunhyuk dari acara bunuh dirinya dari bangku taman.

Yap, orang yang dilihat Eunhyuk tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si killer smile, Kim Kibum.

_'Astaga! Jadi dia juga member SJ?' _tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Dari atas panggung, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya pada fans yang kebanyakan berjenis kelamin yeoja itu, sebuah senyuman terukir di paras tampannya saat iris hitamnya menatap seorang namja yang tengah terkaget-kaget kemudian si pemilik killer smile itu pun melambaikan tangannya pada si namja yang masih membulatkan matanya itu.

Terdengarlah teriakan histeris dari fans yang mengira Kibum melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Donghae yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Kibum pun mengikuti arah pandang Kibum dan sebuah ekspresi terkejut, walaupun samar terlihat dari paras tampannya saat mengetahui salah seorang dari deretan fans yang ada di depannya.

_'Aish, lagi-lagi namja gila itu. Kenapa dia selalu ada di sekitarku, Tuhan?' _ucap Donghae dalam hati.

Sementara disisi lain, Sungmin yang nampaknya sudah lupa dengan Eunhyuk yang sudah terpisah dengannya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari seorang member dengan rambut ikal coklatnya.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika matanya menangkap sebuah senyum dari sang namja yang telah merebut perhatiannya itu.

Acara fan meeting itu berjalan dengan lancar atas bantuan berbagai pihak dan sekarang adalah saatnya bagi para fans untuk mengantri tanda tangan dari para member SJ. Baik Eunhyuk maupun Sungmin sudah ada di posisi masing-masing. Eunhyuk sudah mengantri di barisan Donghae, sementara Sungmin sudah dengan senang hati menunggu gilirannya di barisan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali, baginya, kali ini adalah kesempatan untuk membujuk si Lee Donghae agar mau menjadi pendampingnya di pesta dansa nanti. Setidaknya, dengan ada fans lain, mungkin saja Donghae tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, ya kan?

Eunhyuk menyiapkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan

_Aku mohon, kau bersedia menjadi partnerku di pesta dansa SNU nanti~_

Ya, kurang lebih begitulah isi dari surat itu. Eunhyuk kembali menghirup nafas panjang, sekarang adalah gilirannya mendapat tanda-tangan dari Donghae. Sembari berjalan, dia berdo'a dalam hati semoga Donghae bersedia memenuhi permintaannya.

"Donghae-sshi, kau masih ingat aku, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar sembari menyerahkan photocard dan kertas yang tadi ia siapkan.

"Aku tak kenal kau" ucap Donghae dengan senyum manisnya membuat Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya. Kau tau? Bukan Eunhyuk namanya jika dia berhenti sampai disitu saja, kan?

"Donghae-shii, aku mohon~" ucapnya dengan aegyo yang dipelajarinya dari Sungmin belakangan ini.

Donghae yang membaca kertas yang di serahkan Eunhyuk memasang senyuman andalannya kemudian merobek kertas itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" ucapnya masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"AKU MOHON KAU MAU MEMENUHI PERMINTAANKU!" teriak Eunhyuk sembari membungkukkan badannya membuat suasana mendadak hening.

Donghae terpaku, firasatnya benar. selama ada Eunhyuk, hari-harinya pasti tak seindah biasanya.

Security datang untuk mengamankan Eunhyuk, tapi Donghae menahan mereka

"Kita bertemu di belakang!" ucapnya sembari menggertakkan giginya.

Uh oh, nampaknya kau salah strategi lagi, Eunhyuk ah..

Disisi lain, Sungmin yang sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk dapat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdorong ke samping oleh para yeoja-yeoja yang mendadak mendorong badannya saat security yang menyeret Eunhyuk melewati mereka. Saat hendak memarahi orang yang mendorongnya, namja manis itu baru sadar ternyata kini dia bukan berada di barisan Kyuhyun, melainkan di barisan Kangin. Ketika hendak kembali ke tempat asalnya, para yeoja yang tengah mengantri di barisan Kyuhyun malah menatapnya garang, membuat niatnya ciut seketika, dan dengan pasrah namja manis itu mengantri di barisan Kangin tanpa tahu sebenarnya si namja ikal telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi dan memasang ekpresi kecewa karena ternyata si namja manis berpipi chubby itu bukan berada di barisannya.

.

.

.

"Yak! Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan hidupku, eoh?" bentak Donghae pada si namja yang berkacamata tebal itu. ah, rupanya acara fan meeting sudah selesai dan sekarang Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kosong yang tak terpakai.

Eunhyuk menciut, lagi-lagi Donghae yang sedang marah selalu membuatnya takut.

"Aku.. aku hanya.."

"Apa? Kau mau menyuruhku untuk jadi pendampingmu di pesta dansa bodoh itu lagi, eoh?" bentaknya lagi membuat si namja berkacamata tebal itu semakin menunduk, takut.

Hening..

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara, Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya sementara Donghae hanya menatapnya tajam. Oh ayolah, tak sekalipun dia bermimpi bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini akan mempermalukannya di depan para fansnya sendiri.

Astaga, Donghae benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa namja yang ada di depannya itu sama sekali tak mau menyerah?

Kenapa terus datang dan datang lagi untuk membujuknya supaya menjadi pendampingnya di pesta bodoh itu?

Demi harga diri?

Uh, dengan bertingkah aneh seperti ini apa dia masih memiliki harga diri?

Donghae benar-benar menyangsikan hal itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Eh?

Alis Donghae bertautan mendengar isakan yang berasal dari namja yang ada di depannya.

Loh? Loh? Koq malah jadi menangis?

"Yak!" ucap namja tampan itu sembari menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk sementara isakan Eunhyuk malah tambah keras.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis?" ucap Donghae mulai panik sembari melirik kiri kanan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Hiks.. hiks.. "

Eh?

Oke, Donghae tambah panik sekarang

"Hueeeeeeeeeeee..." Eunhyuk malah menangis kencang membuat Donghae tambah panik.

"Ya! Berhenti menangis.. Ya! Ya!" ucap Donghae sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Bukannya diam, tangis Eunhyuk malah tambah keras.

"YA! Kenapa malah tambah keras?" bentak Donghae

"Hiks.. kau malah membentakku.. hiks.. huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... eommaaaaaaaa~"

"YA!" oke, kurasa Donghae mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Hiks.. kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Donghae yang sudah balik kanan, hendak meninggalkannya.

"Pergi" ucap Donghae singkat

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA.. kau namja tak bertanggung jawab!" ucap Eunhyuk asal membuat sebuah perempatan muncul dikening Donghae.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Donghae yang sudah mulai geram. "Kau mau aku bagaimana?" lanjutnya lagi

"Jadi pendampingku di pesta dansa SNU" ucap Eunhyuk sembari terisak

"Lupakan, aku tak akan mau" ucap Donghae sembari melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"YAK! Vampir tak bertanggung jawab!" teriak Eunhyuk, namun sama sekali tak digubris Donghae. "Vampir dingin, kejam!" teriaknya lagi, namun Donghae malah melangkah semakin jauh. "huweeeeeeee vampir tak berperasaan!" teriak Eunhyuk lagi, namun Donghae malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

.

-Kibum POV-

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, bermaksud mencari Donghae hyung. Saat fan meeting tadi kulihat namja yang berkaca mata tebal itu seperti memohon sesuatu pada Donghae hyung. Memang sih bukan urusanku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa penasaran. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku, kini aku berada di sudut ruangan dari mall ini. disini sepi, nampaknya jarang orang datang kemari.

"Yak! Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau selalu mengacaukan hidupku, eoh?" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar

Eh? bukannya itu suara Donghae hyung ya? Kenapa dia marah-marah seperti itu?

Aku coba mengintip apa yang terjadi.

Eh? bukankah itu namja yang mau bunuh diri di bangku taman itu, kan?

Sepertinya dugaanku benar, Donghae hyung dan namja itu memang sudah saling kenal.

Tunggu tapi kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal?

"Apa? Kau mau menyuruhku untuk jadi pendampingmu di pesta dansa bodoh itu lagi, eoh?" bentak Donghae hyung lagi. Astaga, aku belum pernah mendengarnya semarah ini.

Tapi tunggu.. apa katanya tadi?

Pendamping?

Pesta dansa?

Namja itu meminta Donghae hyung untuk menjadi pendampingnya di pesta dansa?

Ku dengar namja itu tak bergeming karena bentakkan Donghae hyung.

Kekekeke dia lucu sekali, bukannya malah berhenti menangis, tangisannya malah tambah keras sampai-sampai Donghae hyung kelabakan seperti itu.

Namja yang unik. Kekekeke

Kulihat mereka sedikit berdebat, tak bisa disebut berdebat juga sih. Tapi, astaga namja itu benar-benar unik..

Aku bersembunyi ketika Donghae hyung mendekat ke arahku dan meninggalkan namja itu.

Tak lama kemudian dia pun pergi dari tempatnya dan aku mengekor dibelakangnya.

Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulutnya. _Look so desperate.. _aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Aku pun ikut mendudukkan diriku disampingnya, tapi nampaknya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Otokke? Kenapa si vampir itu susah sekali dimintai tolong?" ucapnya sembari mengacak rambut klimisnya membuatku sedikit terkikik.

"Kau?" ucapnya terkejut dengan keberadaanku

"Hai"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau adalah member super junior?" tanyanya

"Kau tak bertanya"

"Aku tak tahu" jawabnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya membuatku kembali terkikik

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal Donghae hyung?"

"Terpaksa"

Kekeke.. _See?_ Dia unik, kan? Biasanya orang-orang mengejar-ngejar kami sekedar untuk bertegur sapa dan sekarang kau dengar apa katanya? Dia terpaksa kenal dengan Donghae hyung? Kekeke.. menarik..

"Wae?"

"Karena taruhan bodoh itu" ucapnya sembari kembali mengacak rambutnya

"Taruhan?"

"Aku harus menjadikan si vampir itu sebagai pendampingku di pesta dansa SNU nanti" ucapnya sembari tertunduk lemah.

Eh? apa katanya?

"Lalu?"

"Aish, kalau aku tak melakukannya maka yeoja-yeoja gila itu akan mempermalukanku seumur hidup" ucapnya sedikit berteriak kesal. "Aish, aku memang benar-benar bodoh~" ucapnya lagi.

"Mau kubantu?" ucapku dan kulihat dia langsung memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar. Kekeke dia benar-benar menarik.

.

.

.

-Sungmin POV-

Aish, kemana sih monyet kecil itu?

Bukankah tadi dia diseret security yah?

Lalu sekarang dia kemanaaaa?

Astaga~..

Aish.. ponselnya mati, lalu aku harus mencarinya kemana?

Astaga.. kenapa aku seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya?

Aish, ya sudah lah.. semoga dia selamat dimana pun berada..

Amiin..

Lebih baik sekarang aku ke Kona Beans saja. Siapa tau bisa bertemu Kyuhyun.

Tadi kan aku gagal mendapatkan tanda tangannya gara-gara si monyet kecil itu

.

.

-Kona Beans-

"Selamat datang di Kona Beans~" ucap seorang pelayan saat aku memasuki cafe milik keluarga Super Junior itu. Aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum kaku kemudian mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kafe.

Kafe ini bergaya simple namun bergaya modern dengan warna coklat, hitam dan merah yang mendominasi. Tak lupa juga foto para personil Super Junior yang banyak menghiasi cafe ini.

Memang sih ini bukan kali pertamaku datang kesini. Aku sering ke sini. Hanya saja memang nasibku tak pernah mujur. Tiap kali kesini aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan satu pun member Super Junior, terutama dia. Ya, dia. Dia yang fotonya menghiasi papan menu di kafe ini., Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi, kan?

"Ah, kau datang lagi rupanya." Ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ne, saya datang" ucapku seraya membungkuk

"Ah, sayang sekali, Kyuhyunie sedang sibuk mempersiapkan MV terbarunya" ucapnya masih dengan senyum lebar itu dan aku melebarkan mataku, kaget. "Oops, nampaknya aku keceplosan" ujarnya sembari menutup mulutnya dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Kajja, kau mau pesan apa kali ini, Sungminnie?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. _See? _Ibu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat baik dan supel, jadi wajar sajakan aku menyangsikan si Gaemgyu yang chat bersamaku itu, kan?

Ah aku lupa menceritakan padamu. Aku memang sering ke sini, lebih tepatnya amat sangat sering. Saking seringnya bahkan para ahjumma pemilik _coffe shop_ ini sampai mengenalku.

"Seperti biasa saja" ucapku kemudian yeoja yang berstatus ibu dari Cho Kyuhyun itu mengangguk.

..

.

Sudah hampir satu jam aku berada disini dan kafe ini sudah tak terlalu ramai lagi, mengingat hari sudah agak sore, tapi tetap saja para yeoja yang berstatus ELF itu masih meramaikan kafe ini. Sigh~ tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan datang. Ah, nampaknya hari ini pun aku kurang beruntung

_Drrtt..drttt.._ eh? ponselku bergetar, sepertinya ada pesan masuk

From: Eunhyukkie

_Hyuuuuuuuung _

_Kau dimana? _

Aku membulatkan mataku. Astaga, kali ini apa lagi?

Aku pun membereskan barang-barangku, berniat untuk segera menemui bocah aneh itu. setelah membayar semua pesananku aku pun bergegas menuju pintu keluar dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Tentu saja, kita tidak bisa menebak hal bodoh apa yang akan dilakukan bocah aneh itu, kan?

_Brugg.._

Aww.. seseorang nampaknya sudah menabrakku hingga sekarang kami terjatuh dan saat aku membuka mataku ternyata..

ASTAGA..

Aku terjatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya..

Dia..

Iris coklat itu..

Kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya yah?

*blink..blink* aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

Dia, namja itu memakai topi dan masker

Dan yang dapat ku lihat adalah iris matanya..

"Gwaenchana?" ucap seseorang yang secara tak langsung menyadarkan ku, dan aku pun segera bangkit dan membungkuk beberapa kali sembari mengucapkan maaf.

Aku benar-benar tak sengaja~..

Kulihat dia memandangku kemudian menggumamkan gwanchana dan segera memasuki _coffe shop_ itu.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau benar-benar tak apa?" ucap namja berlesung pipi pada namja tadi yang bertabrakan denganku.

...

...

...

..

.

Tunggu, apa katanya tadi?

KYUHYUN?

MWO?

Aku tak sedang bermimpi, kan?

Astaga..astaga..

Astaga..

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaah~..

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Kona Beans bersama dengan Leeteuk hyung. Setelah fan meeting tadi aku langsung bergegas menuju kafe eommaku, yah setidaknya mencicipi kopi di _coffe shop _milik keluarga sendiri sebelum kembali melanjutkan jadwal yang padat bukan suatu hal yang buruk, kan? Lagi pula eomma selalu menceritakan ada seorang fans yang sering ke sana tapi belum pernah bertemu denganku. Aish, aku memang tampan sampai-sampai para penggemar selalu menantikanku. Kekekeke

Aku mengeluarkan benda hitam kesayanganku, aku bertaruh kalian pasti sudah tau benda apa yang ku maksud, kan?

Tapi.. kenapa pikiranku malah tak bisa fokus pada games yang sedang ku mainkan, yah?

Kenapa wajah namja tadi malah selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku?

Aish.. jangan katakan aku sudah gila?

Tapi.. dia..

Sigh~.. andai saja tadi dia mengantri di barisanku.. pasti setidaknya aku bisa mengetahui siapa namanya, kan?

Sayang ternyata dia adalah fansnya Kangin hyung. Aish, kenapa dia bisa mengidolakan si Racoon kejam itu sih? Kan lebih baik mengidolakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pintar dan memiliki suara merdu, ya kan? Apa lagi sekarang aku dihadiahi gelar dancing Kyu yang berarti kemampuanku dalam menari pun tak bisa dianggap remeh, ya kan?

Lalu sebelah mananya dari aku yang kurang dibanding Kangin hyung?

Kenapa dia lebih memilih si racoon itu dari pada aku?

Aish..

"Kyuhyun ah, kita sudah sampai" kudengar Leeteuk hyung berbicara.

Astaga, kenapa cepat sekali?

Aku pun bergegas keluar dari mobil tentunya setelah memakai masker dan topiku dan kulihat ada seorang pelanggan yang hendak keluar dari kafe.

Eh tunggu..

Bukankah itu.. namja tadi?

Kenapa dia seperti sedang terburu-buru?

Aha! Kurasa aku dapat ide yang bagus.. kekekeke.. lihat saja..

_Brugh~.. _

Aku dengan sengaja menabrak namja itu dan sebelum terjatuh, sengaja aku tarik tangannya sehingga dia terjatuh tepat diatasku.. kekekeke

Dia menutup rapat matanya..

Ya Tuhan.. dia mahluk terlucu yang pernah aku temui..

Tak lama, dia pun membuka matanya yang membuat tatapan kami bertemu..

*blink..blink* dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut..

Aku menahan napasku..

Astaga, Tuhan.. jangan biarkan aku lepas kendali..

Dia hanya terdiam, tapi tatapannya tetap tak teralihkan.

"Gwaenchana?" ucap Leeteuk hyung padaku. Aish.. menggangu saja.

Dia pun bangkit dan membantuku berdiri. Astaga, bahkan tangannya sangat lembut. Apakah dia benar-benar namja?

Kulihat dia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sembari meminta maaf padaku. Kekeke lucu sekali, padahal kan aku yang sengaja menabraknya, malah dia yang meminta maaf.

"Gwaenchana" ucapku kemudian Leeteuk hyung mengajakku untuk masuk ke kafe.

Tunggu.. rasanya ada yang terlupakan..

Aish, aku kan belum menanyakan namanya..

Aish..

.

.

.

Normal POV

Tampak seorang namja manis berpipi chubby yang tengah mengemudikan mobil ferrari 250 GTO itu. jalanan memang tampak lengang sore ini.

Tapi, ada apa dengan namja ini?

Kenapa dia kaku seperti itu?

Ah~ sepertinya dia masih tak percaya bahwa tadi dia telah bertubrukan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_Drrtt..drrtt.._

Tiba-tiba ponsel namja itu bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yoboseo" ucap namja itu.

"Sungmin hyung" ucap suara di sebrang

"Ne, Hyukkie. Ada apa?" ucapnya masih dengan tatapan yang menerawang

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu. Wae?"

"Kau tidak usah kesana"

"Wae?"

"Aku tak ada disana.."

"Memang kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku.. aku... aku ada di dorm Super Junior" ucap suara disebrang, nampaknya Eunhyuk juga merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya

"MWO?"

"Aku serius hyung.. ini benar-benar diluar dugaan"

"Aku juga"

"Eh?"

"Akhirnya... Tadi aku bertemu Kyuhyun"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

TBC?

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Hai~ *lambai tangan*

Aku datang dengan apdetan **I'll Get You**

Oh, readerdeul tak usah repot-repot menimpuk aku karena aku sadar apdetannya super duper lama, iya kan? *author sadar diri*

Mian, ne? Udah mulai sibuk.. kalau pun ada waktu kosong pasti dimanfaatin buat tidur..zzzz *plakk*

Emang kedengerannya _lame excuse, _tapi mu gimana lagi? Itu lah kenyataannya

Tapi, kalau bisa.. ada waktu dan ada ide, pasti dilanjut koq ff yang belom beresnya u,u

Dan maaf yah, kalau tulisanku belakangan ini ancur amburadul, berantakan, garing dan segala kejelekan lainnya u,u *Toel-toel tanah

Yosh, dari pada banyak bacot, bales ripiu di chap kemaren dulu, ne?

**Hera 3424: **ini udah di apdet lanjutannya, mian lama u,u gomawo buat dukungannya *hug*

**LeeRiYa: **huaa gomawo *hug* ini udah lanjut, moga tetep suka, ne XD. kekeke eung sepertinya emang banyak cinta disini, termasuk cintaku buat hyukkie oppa #eaaa kekekeke

**Chol Jaeseumin Hyangsu: **kekekeke. Ini udah lanjut, moga suka XD gomawo udah baca n ripiu XD *hughughug

**Shizu indaH: **next partnya datang *walopun lama* moga suka, ne? XD

**reaRelf: **kekeke.. chingu mau nya wonwon suka ama Kibum? Kekekeke masih belom jelas sih disini XD *plak* iyah untung hae mau nolongin hyukkie *hae lagi insap* kekekeke

**sullhaehyuk: **huee.. iyah emang lama banget apdetnya *loh?* widih kurang panjang, kah? Terus chap ini gimanakah? Masih kurang panjang? Hae mau diajak hyukkienya kapan-kapan ajah *plak* chap depan, kayaknya (?) *plakkkkk* hyukkie mau berubah gak yaaah? Kekekeke.. ini udah dilanjut, moga suka XD

**Aimikka Cloudy: **gyaaah jangan dimandiin, biar mandi sama aku ajah *plakkk* eung ini udah dilanjut dan emm itu chullienya lagi PDKT ama gege.. kekekeke XD

**BaekRen: **kekeke.. apdetan datang, moga suka, ne. Gomawo udah bacan ripiu XD

**Daevict024: **ini udah lanjut, mian lama u,u moga suka, ne? XD

**Nurul. P. Putri: **iyah tar Hae juga suka.. di chap ini gimanakah saeng? Masih bete? u,u

**Anchofishy: **ohohoho.. tenang.. tar hyukkie suruh pake soplen (?) biar kagak usah pake kacamata lagi XD iyah noh, heenim alesan ajah ngancem padahal.. ada udang dibalik heenim *?* kekeke

**SsungMine: **huaaaaaaaaa *nangis kenceng bareng Hyukkie* mian gak kilat hueeeeeeee.. tenang-tenang, Kibum rubah dulu hyukkie baru kita bikin hae menderita nyahahaha *evil laugh* chap ini gimana kah? Ama ngebosenin yah? u,u

**Miho: **kekekeke.. KangTeuk? Emm.. muncul gak yah? *plakk* tar diusahain nyempil deh ne? Kekeke *plak* apdetannya datang, moga suka, ne? XD

**Dinie teuki: **kekekeke.. yakin gak butuh orang ketiga? *kedapkedip* kekeke hoyah hayuk kita bantuin hyuk mancing ikan mokpo *plakk* eung, kayaknya tuh ikan mokpo emang niatnya mau poppo hyukkie atau malah lebih *eh?* kekekeke

**Lee Eun Ki: **chap kemaren panjang..dikit.. kekekeke hyuk nasibnya? Emm.. gak bisa jamin aku *loh?* ini lanjutannya datang, gimanakah? Moga suka, yah? *puppy eyes*

**Casanova indah: **ini udah dilanjut,.. mian gak bisa gak lama *plakk* gomawo udah baca n ripiu *hughughug*

**Arum Junnie: **bwahahaha bukannya Hae emang dari sonohnya udah mesum yah? *plakk* kekekeke eung.. kibum jadi temen kayaknya *loh?* kekeke.. gomawo udah baca n ripiu.. ini lanjutannya moga suka, yah? XD

**Lyndaariezz:** omo~ jadi kamu suka Hae nyah dipukulin hyukkie, ching? Kekekeke *digorok Hae* eung.. Kyumin timbul *?* kekeke ini udah lanjut, gimana kah? Moga suka, ne? XD

**KID: **huoo Kyumin shipper, ne? Mian kalo kyumin momment nya aneh ._.v iyah disini hyukkie emang slebor..ceroboh..seenaknya dan segala keanehan lainnya *plakk* gomawo udah baca n ripiu *hughughug

**Anonymouss: **hyukkie antara polos n bego *plakk* enggak deng, hyukkie emang polos koq, cius..hhe.. ini lanjutannya datang, gimana kah? Moga suka yah XD

**Arit291: **kekeke orang dalam bus pasti langsung menjauh atau kalo gak pada turun bahkan sebelum mereka sampai tujuan.. kekekeke.. ini lanjutannya gimana kah, ching? Moga suka, ne? XD

**Maria8: **o.O kecewa kenapakah? Kalo ada yang kurang bilang ajh ne? Biar bisa diperbaikin XD.. ini Kyumin moment nya gimanakah? Aneh gak? Moga suka yah XD

**Jiaehaehyuk: **iyah haehyuk momentnya emang masih kurang.. apa lagi di chap ini u,u malah ribut mulu,..ckck ini lanjutannya gimanakah? Moga suka, ne? XD

**Lee Eun Jae: **ish, eon ketularan bang evil yah? ckckckck ini lanjutannya gimana kah eon? Moga suka, ne XDDD

**Park EunRa JewELFishy: **gyaaaa maapkan aku.. emang banyak yang salah ketik nama ching.. miaan, ne? *puppy eyes* ini lanjutannya gimanakah? Moga suka, ne XDDD

**Love haehyuk: **ahahaha, sayang sekali tebakannya salah *pukpuk* bukan hyukkie namanya kalo mesti repot-repot mampir ke rumah Ming dulu kekeke *plakk* eung dasar ikan.. so jual mahal padahal aslinya pasti udah kesengsem tuh ama pesonanya hyukkie.. kekekeke. Nyahahaha enggak ada yang salah sih di ripiunya, cuman bikin ngakak ajh kekeke. Chap ini gimana kah? Moga suka, ne? XD

**Jie Yoo Park: **yeahh hidup HaeHyuk XDDD *kibar banner Haehyuk* hueee maap gak bisa apdet kilat aku u,u kapan hae mau diajak ke pesta dansa nya? Hayuk kita tanya Mr. Kim.. kekekeke. Gomawo udah mu baca n ripiu *hughughug

**Gdtop: **eung, hyukkie nya belom berubah, chap depan mungkin.. mulai ngebosenin yah ching? u,u *nyadar diri*

**Leeyunseok99: **kekeke disini malah gak mandi *tutup idung* ini lanjutannya gimanakah? Moga suka, ne XDD

**Guest: **iyah chap kemaren sebenernya emang pendek, panjang karena banyak yang diulang u,u *nyadar diri* nyahahaha nampaknya begitu, semoga *loh?* kekeke. Chap ini gimanakah? Moga suka, ne? XDD

**Hyukkie'sJewels: **iyah chap kemaren bang heenim ganggu ajah.. kekekeke *plakk* huwaaaa gomawo buat commentnya *hughughug* emang sih di chap kemaren itu kebanyakan aku nyelip sana-sini..emang bukan gayaku, tadi nya sih niat nyoba-nyoba ajh,, tapi emang jadi banyak yang bilang jadi gak enak dibaca.. ehehehe.. ditambah lagi jarang apdet dan jarang bikin ff itu ternyata ngaruh ke gaya penulisan yah? *malah curhat* asli loh.. aku juga aneh kenapa gaya tulisanku jadi berubah -_-a dan sekali lagi, gomawo buat comentnya.. jarang-jarang loh yang merhatiin gaya penulisan author nya. Kebanyakan lebih fokus ke cerita. Dan lagi aku malah seneng kalo reader kayak kamu ching, terharu merasa diperhatikan kekekeke. Ditunggu komennya lagi XDD

**Sora Hwang: **aku sedang sibuk kerja -_-a *malah curhat* hueee mian gak bisa apdet kilat, ne hueeee. Chap ini gimanakah? Moga suka, ne? XD

**Saranghaehyukkie: **hae pan jual mahal ching. makannya gak nyadar juga XDD pastinya Hae tar dibikin klepek-klepek kayak ikan kurang aer.. kekekeke *plak* mian ne gak bisa apdet kilat. Semoga apdetan ini dapat menghibur (?) XD

**Dhian930715ELF: **nyahahaha, iyah emang agak beda gaya penulisannya.. kekeke.. lalu di chap ini gimana kah? Moga suka, ne? Wonwon kayaknya dijadiin ajah gitu ama bummie? Tapi... koq berasa gak rela yah? *plakk* kekeke

.

.

Yosh, terimakasih buat readerdeul yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan ripiu ff yang makin lama berasa makin gak jelas ini u,u

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi yah..

Kalo ada unek-unek, saran dan kritikan juga silahkan disampaikan, gak usah ragu-ragu, ne? XDD

Yosh~ seudah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejaknya yah XD

Sampai jumpa di apdetan selanjutnya~ XDD *lambai tangan bareng choco


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Get You!**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by 'My Celebrity Roomate' by Huntress**

**.**

**.**

Main Cast: Donghae x Eunhyuk

Warning : BL/BOY X BOY/Shounen-Ai/alur lambat/typos/dan segala kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Note:

Disini member SJnya ada Han gege, Yeye oppa, Kangin oppa, Shindong oppa, Wonwon oppa, Donghae oppa, Kyu oppa ama Kibum oppa

Manajernya Teuk oppa aja yah ;)

.

.

Selamat Membacaaaa~

.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Tampak seorang namja cantik tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Senyuman lebar selalu tampak menghiasi parasnya, membuat semua orang yang ada disana penasaran kenapa si cinderella ini bisa senyum selebar itu? padahal biasanya hanya kata-kata tajam yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Penasaran?

Baiklah ayo kita lihat lebih dekat.

Ahh.. rupanya dia sedang asyik mengirim pesan dengan si pujaan hati, kekekeke

Mau tahu isi pesannya?

.

.

_1 new message_

_From: My Chinnese prince_

_Fan meetingnya berjalan lancar, hanya saja tadi terjadi sedikit keributan di barisan Donghae. Tapi aku tak tahu ada apa, mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya langsung padanya? Kekeke. Apa kau sedang sibuk? padahal tadi aku berharap kau hadir di sana._

Dan isi sms itu membuat senyuman di wajah Heechul si namja cantik itu semakin melebar.

.

.

_Replay_

_To: My Chinnese prince_

_Ah, kau merindukanku eoh? Kekeke. _

_Aku ada beberapa urusan tadi, jadi aku tak sempat kesana. _

_Mungkin nanti kita bisa bertemu, berdua? kekeke_

_Eh? kenapa dengan si ikan itu? kurasa aku akan mengintrogasinya nanti._

_._

_._

_1 new message_

_From: My Chinnese prince_

_Ahahaha, sepertinya begitu._

_Memangnya kau tak merindukanku? kekeke_

_Benarkah? Baiklah, apa kau ada jadwal malam ini?_

_Bagaimana kalau kita makan malambersama?_

Senyuman di wajah Heechul semakin melebar membaca pesan singkat dari Hangeng itu. dia mengambil nafas dalam sejenak sebelum kembali mengetikkan balasan untuk Hangeng

_._

_._

_Replay_

_To: My Chinnese prince_

_Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku tak punya jadwal apapun malam ini. _

_Kurasa akan menyenangkan makan malam dengan mu ^^~_

_._

_._

Dan tak lama setelah si namja cantik mengirimkan pesannya pada Hangeng, ponselnya berdering. Alis namja cantik itu bertautan ketika iris hitamnya mendapati nomor Kibum yang nampak di ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Kibummie?"

"_Hyung.. apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?_"

"Aniya. Jadwalku masih dua jam lagi, wae?" tanya si namja cantik penasaran

"Ada satu hal menarik yang perlu kau tahu" ucap Kibum membuat sebuah smirk terpampang jelas di wajah Heechul.

"Apa kau yakin aku akan menyukainya?"

"_Tentu, 100% aku yakin_" ucap suara diseberang membuat smirk Heechul bertambah lebar

"Baiklah, katakan apa itu?"

"_Aah aku tak bisa mengatakannya di telephone. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal_"

"Benarkah? Baiklah kurasa besok kita bisa membicarakannya lebih lanjut?" ucap Heechul masih dengan smirk yang bertengger manis di wajah cantiknya.

"_Kurasa itu terlalu lama hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu sekarang? Kau bisa, kan?_" ucap Kibum membuat Heechul menaikkan alisnya sebelah, heran dengan Kibum yang biasanya tenang malah terkesan tergesa seperti sekarang.

"Kurasa ini hal yang menarik, sampai kau ingin bertemu denganku segera"

"_Tentu, dan ku jamin kau juga akan sangat tertarik. Jadi bisa kita bertemu sekarang?_"

"Baiklah, kau bisa menemuiku di ruang tungguku di SBS, bagaimana?"

"_Baiklah, 30 menit dan aku akan segera sampai di sana_" dan percakapan via telephone itu pun berakhir.

.

.

.

"Masuk" ucap Heechul yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggunya sembari membaca skrip reality show yang akan dibintanginya ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Setelah diijinkan oleh sang Cinderella, maka pintu pun terbuka menampilkan Kibum dan seorang namja yang tak begitu asing bagi Heechul.

Namja cantik itu menaikkan alisnya melihat seorang namja yang mengekor dibelakang Kibum, setelah otaknya dapat mengingat kembali wajah si namja yang berada di belakang Kibum itu, sebuah smirk pun kembali tercetak di parasnya.

"Hai hyung" ucap Kibum berbasa basi

"Yo, jadi ini kah maksudmu?" ucap Heechul sembari menunjuk Eunhyuk –namja yang mengekor dibelakang Kibum- dengan dagunya. Kibum menyeringai begitu sang hyung mengerti maksud kedatangannya. Sementara Eunhyuk tengah tercengang kaget karena kembali bertemu dengan sang Cinderella yang notabene adalah sepupu dari Donghae.

"Yup, kenalkan dia Lee Hyukjae, orang yang diwajibkan menjadikan Donghae sebagai pasangannya di pesta dansa SNU nanti" jelas Kibum dengan smirk yang masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Kibum, Heechul pun ikut menyeringai kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Eunhyuk dan mulai memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Eunhyuk merasa risih karena diperhatikan secara intens oleh sang namja cantik, sembari menundukkan kepalanya, dia berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya pada sang Cinderella "Aa..anyeonghaseyo, naneun Lee Hyukjae imnida" ucap Eunhyuk kikuk sembari membungkuk.

"Menarik" ucap Heechul kemudian mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dan menatap langsung ke mata si namja berkacamata tebal itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk, memperhatikan detail wajah si namja nerd.

"Dari ekpresi mu aku tahu kalau kalian sudah pernah bertemu, kan?" tanya Kibum

Heechul hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali memalingkan pandangannya pada si namja nerd. "Kau.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Heechul sembari menatap langsung ke mata Eunhyuk.

Mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Heechul, Eunhyuk pun membulatkan matanya kemudian segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aa.. aniya.. aku.. aku..aku tak melakukan apa-apa dengan vampir dingin itu" ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan nada terbata kemudian segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu dia sadar telah memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan vampir.

Heechul tergelak melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk. "Ahahaha.. yup, aku setuju membantu mu" ucap Heechul di sela tawanya 'let's see how can you avoid this, oh my-beloved-fishy-brother' ucap Heechul dalam hatinya sementara Kibum semakin melebarkan seringaiannya mendengar persetujuan dari Heechul.

"Jadi hyung, apa sebaiknya kita rombak penampilannya saja?" tanya Kibum pada Heechul yang duduk berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

Heechul mengangkat telunjuknya kemudian menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan kanan..  
"no..no.. no.. itu terlalu biasa, Kibum ahh" ucapnya

"Mungkin itu bisa kita lakukan, tapi kurasa untuk memancing ikan macam dia kita harus melakukannya dengan cara lain terlebih dahulu" ucap Heechul ambigu sementara Kibum dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menautkan alis mereka, bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kibum penasaran

"Ya, untuk memancing ikan seperti Lee Donghae, kita butuh usaha ekstra mengingat pertemuan mu dengan dia tak begitu baik" ucap Heechul sembari memandang Eunhyuk.

"Berapa banyak waktu yang kita punya?" tanya Heechul

"Dua minggu" ucap Eunhyuk lemah.

Heechul menyilangkan tangannya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita hanya punya sedikit waktu ternyata, tapi tak apa. Kurasa itu cukup, lagi pula sepertinya si ikan itu sudah mulai tertarik padamu" ucap Heechul dengan smirknya.

"Ahahaha, aku setuju dengan mu, hyung" timpal Kibum

"Eh?"

.

.

.

**-Kona Beans-**  
"Eomma~" ucap seorang namja berambut ikal yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sangat evil sembari memeluk sang eomma yang tengah sibuk merapikan counter cafe.

Kaget karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba, yeoja yang disebut eomma itu berbalik menghadap putranya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Aish, Kyuu~ kau mengagetkanku saja" ucapnya sembari menepuk pelan bahu sang anak. Mendengar ibunya menggerutu, namja yang dipanggil Kyu –Kyuhyun- itu hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada sang eomma.

"Ah kenapa kau baru datang? Padahal baru saja dia pergi." Ucap sang eomma

Alis Kyuhyun bertautan mendengar gerutuan sang eomma, "dia?" ulangnya yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari sang eomma.

"Iya, dia. Fans mu yang sering datang ke sini tapi belum pernah bertemu denganmu" ucap sang eomma yang kini kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir setelah mendengar gerutuan sang eomma.

'Apa yang dimaksud eomma itu adalah namja manis yang tadi kutabrak?' ucapnya dalam hati dan tak lama sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Eomma... Apa besok dia akan datang lagi?"

"Emm.. Kurasa iya" dan seringaian Kyuhyun pun makin melebar setelah mendengar jawaban sang eomma.

.

.

.

**-Sungmin side-**

Bunny Ming kita masih terpaku disana, di dalam mobil pink nya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Iris coklatnya menatap lurus kedepan sementara tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ponselnya setelah pembicaraan singkatnya dengan sang sahabat barusan.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, tangan kanan si namja manis terangkat menuju dada kirinya, dapat dirasakannya ada debaran-debaran halus yang teraba oleh tangannya tak lupa dengan desiran darah yang entah kenapa bisa dirasakannya. Ini aneh, tapi yang lebih aneh lagi adalah dia merasa nyaman dengan debaran-debaran itu. seulas senyum kemudian muncul menghiasi paras manisnya begitu ingatannya kembali mengulang kejadian tadi saat dia di Kona Beans.

"Dia.. benar-benar Kyuhyun?" ucapnya pada udara hampa di sekitarnya, masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi parasnya.

"Aku tak sedang bermimpi kan?" tanyanya lagi entah pada siapa.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU BERTEMU DENGAN CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" teriaknya kencang membuat pengendara mobil yang ada dijalan raya pun terkaget-kaget dengan teriakan si bunny boy.

Uh, nampaknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun berhasil membuat seorang Lee Sungmin tergila-gila, kkk.

Selesai dengan euphorianya, namja manis itu pun menghirup napas panjang walaupun senyuman lebar masih tak hilang dari wajahnya. Tak lama, kemudian dia pun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tunggu! Kenapa si monyet kecil itu biasa sampai di dorm SJ?" tanyanya setelah otaknya kembali bekerja mengingat sang sahabat yang kini katanya ada di dorm boyband favoritnya.

"Yak! Lee Hyukjae awas saja kalau kau tak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku" ucapnya kemudian kembali menstarter mobilnya.

.

.

.

**-Midnight, SJ Dorm-**

"Aku pulaaaang~" ucap Donghae sembari memasuki dorm Super Junior, namja tampan itu tampak heran pasalnya tak ada satu pun member yang menjawab salamnya padahal lampu ruang tengah masih menyala, merasa aneh dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Sampai di sana, alisnya bertautan melihat semua member tampak berkumpul dan oh.. tunggu.. kali ini mata namja tampan kita membulat kaget mendapati seseorang yang terduduk disamping Kibum.

"KAU!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi begitu melihat sosok Eunhyuklah yang duduk disamping Kibum. Mendengar suara kaget Donghae, para member yang tengah berkumpul pun memalingkan pandangan mereka pada si sumber suara.

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?"

"Oh, Donghae ah kau sudah pulang?" ucap Hangeng dan Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah kenal dengan Eunhyuk?" tanya Kangin

"Iya.. ah maksud ku tidak.. maksudku ah sudahlah.. kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Dia asistenku" ucapku Kibum dengan smirk yang kembali menghiasi parasnya membuat Donghae semakin kaget.

"MWO?"

"Ya, Eunhyuk-ssi akan menjadi asisten Kibum, atau yah boleh dibilang dia ku tugaskan untuk menjadi asisten Kibum" ucap Leeteuk yang duduk di sebelah Kangin

"MWO?" ucap Donghae yang masih tak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya "Hyung.. wae?" ucap Donghae dengan ekpresi memelas

"Kenapa hyung? Kau merasa keberatan? Atau ah jangan bilang kau ingin dia jadi asistenmu?" tanya Kibum

"MWO? YAK! Aku tak mau memiliki asisten seperti dia" ucap Donghae tajam dan entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Donghae.

Seringaian Kibum bertambah lebar begitu melihat reaksi Donghae kemudian namja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang hyung.

"Begitukah?" tanya Kibum sembari mengalungkan satu lengannya di bahu Donghae.

"Aish, tentu saja" ucap Donghae sembari menyingkirkan tangan sang dongsaeng.

Kibum terkikik. "Baiklah kalau begitu semua setuju" ucap Kibum sembari menyeringai ke arah Donghae "dan sebagai tambahan informasi bagimu, hyung. Eunhyuk akan tinggal disini" ucap Kibum sembari menepuk bahu Donghae.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

**-Donghae POV-**

_Brakkk.. _Kubanting pintu kamarku, masa bodoh jika nanti pintu menyebalkan itu rusak. Aku tak peduli!

Ku hempaskan tubuhku kasar ke kasur single milikku.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr.. kenapa si nerd itu harus selalu muncul dimana pun? Apa salahku, Tuhan?" ucapku frustasi sembari mencengkram rambutku

Gyaaaaaah~ kenapa dia selalu ada disekitarku?

Bahkan lebih parahnya dia akan tinggal satu rumah denganku!

Kenapa Kibum malah menjadikannya sebagai asistennya?

Dan kenapa tak ada yang protes dengan kedatangannya?

Dan kenapa hanya aku yang keberatan dengan kehadirannya disini?

Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia sudah mencuci otak semua member dan hanya aku yang masih waras disini?

Iya benar, dia pasti melakukan hipnotis pada semua member agar dia bisa diterima disini.

Atau jangan-jangan dia telah menculik semua member dan menyuruh teman-temannya menyamar jadi member suju.

Oke, kurasa khayalanku terlalu luas.

Tapi...

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... tak cukupkah dia menghancurkan hari-hariku kemarin?

Lalu apa nanti dia akan semakin menghancurkan hari-hariku?

Huhuhuhu aku masih terlalu muda untuk menderitaa~

Dan aku masih ingin menikmati kehidupanku yang tenang.

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh..

Awas saja kau nerd, jika kau merusak hidupku lagi. Aku akan mendepakmu dari sini!

Sigh~ sabar.. Lee Donghae..

_Triing~ _aha, kurasa aku punya ide.. bagaimana kalau aku buat hidupnya menderita di sini, jadi dia tak akan betah tinggal disini dan dengan sukarela dia menghilang jauh dari hidupku..

Ha! Ide yang bagus, Lee Donghae. Selain tampan kau juga pintar..

Lihat saja, nerd. Aku akan membuat hidupmu sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat indah sampai kau tak akan pernah melupakannya..

Hahahaha..

.

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

"Oh, kau belum tidur?" tanya Kibum yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, mendapati Eunhyuk masih terjaga.

"Eung" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau yakin rencana Heechul- ssi akan berhasil?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih tampak ragu. Kibum tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang si namja nerd.

"Kau meragukan kemampuannya?" tanya Kibum kemudian dia terkikik melihat Eunhyuk yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Kau sangat salah jika meragukan kemampuannya, Eunhyuk ah" ucap Kibum sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Begitukah?"

"Ne, dan kurasa ini saat nya kita tidur, ingat mulai besok kau harus bekerja keras untuk 'memancing' ikan itu" ucap Kibum sebelum beranjak ke dunia mimpinya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kemudian tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku. Buku rahasia yang tadi siang Heechul berikan padanya.

**_How To Care For Small Animal _**

Kurang lebih itu lah judul dari buku yang bersampul ikan nemo itu.

.

.

Sang mentari kembali muncul dari peraduannya, kembali menjalankan tugasnya membagikan sinar hangatnya ke hamparan bumi.

Tak membuang waktu, ajaibnya Eunhyuk sudah terbangun saat sinar mentari itu memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar Kibum. Setelah membersihkan diri, namja yang masih dalam dandanan nerd itu memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan sederhana untuk para member SJ. Yah, kemampuan memasaknya memang tak sebaik koki, namun karena lama hidup sendiri dia pun terbiasa memasak.

Yup, sandwich dan susu hangat telah tertata rapi di meja makan, Eunhyuk memandang puas hasil pekerjaannya begitu para member dengan semangatnya menyantap sandwich buatannya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ sarapan sudah siap rupanya~" ucap Shindong dengan nada senangnya dan langsung mengambil posisi di meja makan.

"Tak salah Kibum membawamu ke sini" Puji Kangin yang juga sedang asyik melahap sandwichnya. Donghae berdecih mendengar pujian Kangin, tapi namja itu pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan karena tak bisa dia pungkiri perutnya telah meraung-raung minta diisi.

"Ha! 1-0 untukku mr. Vampire" sorak Eunhyuk dalam hati sembari tersenyum senang.

"Senyummu mengerikan" ucap Donghae sinis yang dihadiahi jitakkan gratis dari Kangin.

"Wae?" ucap Donghae tak terima dengan perlakuan hyungnya itu.

"Sikapmu itu lebih mengerikan dari senyumnya" ucap Kangin yang kali ini asyik menyeruput susu yang telah Eunhyuk sediakan, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Karna kau telah menyediakan sarapan, maka Donghae kau yang harus mencuci piringnya" perintah Kangin, Donghae kembali berdecih

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau yang mengatakan di televisi kalau kau suka mencuci piring, kan?" timpal Kyuhyun membuat semua terbahak kecuali Donghae tentunya.

"Aku tak mau" ucap Donghae kemudian bangkit dari kursinya

"Ya! Kau-"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja" potong Eunhyuk

"Cih, kurasa kau lebih cocok jadi maid dari pada asisten Kibummie" ucap Donghae kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Aish, dasar bocah, jangan kau pikirkan kata-kata si ikan bodoh itu, ne?" ucap Kangin yang di jawab dengan angukkan kepala dari Eunhyuk.

'Sabar Eunhyuk ah, lihat saja kau mr. Vampire! I'll get you!' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati

**Tips one: Properly timing your pet. **

**The animal is feeling acute stress from being in a new environment. Do not touch him, just let him be.**

.

.

.

**-Seoul National University-**

Bunny Ming kita berjalan agak tergesa di lorong kampusnya.

Namja manis itu nampaknya sudah tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan sang sahabat yang masih belum juga ada kabarnya sejak mereka terpisah di Fansmeeting with Super Junior tempo hari.

Sesampainya di kelas, namja manis itu mengedarkan sekaligus menajamkan pengelihatannya guna melihat sasarannya. Namun sayang, tak ada sosok si namja nerd disana. Bunny Ming kita mendengus sembari agak mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Ohayo, Sungmin ah" ucap Yoona sembari menyeringai ketika melihat Bunny Ming kita yang berjalan gontai.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi denganku Yoona-ssi" ucap Sungmin

"Ohohohoho, nampaknya mood mu sedang tak bagus hari ini" ucap Yoona disela lengkingan tawanya membuat Sungmin serasa ingin menyumpal mulut yeoja itu dengan kaos kaki Eunhyuk.

"Kemana si nerdy itu? ah, jangan bilang kalau dia melarikan diri dari kami?" tanya Jessica

"..." Sungmin nampaknya tak tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Ya! Aku sedang bertanya padamu" ucap Jessica yang kini berdiri didepan Sungmin. Sungmin mendecih.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin melayani kalian, permisi" ucap Sungmin sembari menyenggol pundak Jessica dan melewati yeoja itu.

"Kami hanya ingin mengingatkan mu kalau pesta dansa itu tinggal dua minggu lagi, dan kalau si nerdy itu tak bisa melakukan tantangan kami..." ucap Jessica sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap yeoja itu.

"Mimpi buruk akan datang padanya" ucap Jessica dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

'cih, dasar yeoja menyeramkan. Eunhyuk ah, aku harap apa yang kau katakan kemarin itu memang benar' ucap Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

.

**-Sj Dorm-**

"Aku pulang!" teriak Donghae saat memasuki dorm

"Selamat datang~" sapa Eunhyuk ramah sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan so akrab denganku!"

"Wae? Aku hanya menyambutmu kedatanganmu" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya berdecih sembari melangkahkan kakinya. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Kangin-ssi shooting reality show, Siwon shii sedang shooting drama, Shindong-shii sedang di SM office, Kyuhyun dan Yesung-shi sedang jadi bintang tamu di radio, Hankyung-shii sedang ada janji, Kibum sedang ada janji dengan temannya dan menyuruhku menunggu disini" jelas Eunhyuk sementara Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"Chogi~ apa kau lapar Donghae-shii?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Te-" _Kriukk.._

"Kurasa itu artinya tidak" ucap Eunhyuk sementara Donghae merutuki perutnya yang memang belum diisi sejak tadi.

"Aku mau mandi" ucap Donghae kemudian meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

"Terserah"

"Baiklah" ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyuman lebar

'Oke, 2-0!' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur

30 menit kemudian, Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati tak ada siapapun dalam dorm, sementara di meja makan telah tersedia makanan untuknya. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada note kecil yang tertempel dekat mangkuk nasinya.

_Selamat makan, semoga kau suka_

Yap, begitulah kurang lebih isi note kecil itu.

"Cih, namja nerd itu terlalu banyak menonton drama" ucap Donghae kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dan segera menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan oleh Eunhyuk.

**Tips two: The animal is still not used to his surroundings, just call his name gently!**

.

.

.

Hari ini, member SJ sedang berlatih untuk comeback mereka minggu depan. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, namun mereka masih sibuk berlatih koreografi.

"Makan siang dataaaaaaaaaaaang~" teriak Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan yang menjinjing makanan untuk para member dan dibelakangnya ada Leeteuk yang juga membantunya membawa makanan.

"Istirahat!" koor Hankyung

"Yeah~ akhirnya" teriak Shindong yang langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun ah, makan dulu!" teriak Eunhyuk pada sang magnae yang masih melatih koreografinya.

"Sebentar!" ucap sang magnae yang masih berusaha melatih koreonya.

"Ini" ucap Eunhyuk yang ternyata telah berdiri di samping sang magnae sembari menyodorkan makan siang untuknya.

"Aish, gerakanku masih kaku" keluh Kyuhyun kemudian mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk dan mengambil jatah makan siangnya.

"Oh? Jinja? Menurutku malah lebih baik dari pada kemarin" ucap Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat keanehan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang nampaknya mulai penasaran dengan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Emm.. mudah saja, saat aku melihatmu perform lagu U kau tampak kaku"

Kyuhyun tergelak "Tentu saja, itu kan saat aku baru bergabung" ucapnya kemudian memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, tapi saat aku melihat kau perform sorry-sorry dan bonamana, tarian mu malah lebih baik walaupun masih agak kaku" ucap Eunhyuk dengan ekspresis serius membuat Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau selalu memperhatikan aku" ucap Kyuhyun narsis yang membuat Eunhyuk mendecih.

"Aniya, bukan aku, tapi hyungku."

"Hyung?"

"Eung, dia sahabatku sih sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia sudah kuanggap seperti hyungku sendiri dan kau tahu? dia itu sangaaaaaaaaaaaat menyukai mu. Dia adalah fans terbesar mu. Bahkan foto-fotomu ada di setiap inci kamar dan barang-barangnya" jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan Eunhyuk.

"Dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menjelek-jelekkanmu, bahkan dia setiap hari selalu menyempatkan diri datang ke Kona Beans" dan perkataan Eunhyuk yang terkahir sukses membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat.

'apa jangan-jangan hyungnya ini adalah namja itu?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati kemudian sebuah seringaian lebar tercipta di paras tampannya.

"Nampaknya dia orang yang sangat menarik, boleh aku bertemu dengan hyungmu itu?" tanyanya masih dengan seringaian lebarnya.

"Eh? benarkah? Huaaa dia pasti akan sangat senang" ucap Eunhyuk semangat. "Janji?" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat kelakuan kekanakan Eunhyuk, tapi toh akhirnya dia malah menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking si namja nerd.

"Janji" ucapnya yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

Tunggu.. tunggu.. apa itu?

Eheeey lihat-lihat siapa itu dengan ekspresi anehnya itu?

Kau tahu? the almaighty Lee Donghae ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dan ewww ada apa dengan ekspresinya itu?

Haruskah aku mendeskripsikannya?

Emm.. dia nampak emm.. kesal? Tapi kemudian dia juga malah berdecih dan yah, kurasa cukup untuk mendekripsikan si ikan itu. yang penting lagi adalah ternyata Kibum juga melihat perubahan ekspresi Donghae yang sedang memperhatikan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk dan ya, kau benar wajah tampannya itu kini dihiasi dengan sebuah smirk juga. Kkk

.

.

.

Member Super junior masih menikmati waktu makan siang mereka. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun masih asyik makan sambil sesekali mengobrol membuat Donghae jengah melihatnya.

Donghae pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah cd player dan melihat-lihat cd yang dipajang di sana. Bosan hanya dengan melihat-lihat, akhirnya dia pun kembali memainkan lagu Mr. Simple dan menarikan koreo lagu itu.

Saat tiba di bagian dance break, Donghae pun melakukan handstand namun sayang, ketika kakinya hendak kembali berpijak ke lantai, kaki kanannya malah tak seimbang dan-

_Bruggg.. _ "aaah" terdengar erangan kesakitan setelah suara sesuatu yang terjatuh.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Siwon sembari membantu Donghae untuk duduk

"Aah, ini sakit!" ucap Donghae yang masih mengerang kesakitan sembari memegang kaki kanannya

"Dasar ikan bodoh! Kau tahu? kau itu seperti seorang anak remaja yang sedang mencari perhatian seseorang" sindir Siwon sementara Donghae hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Dan sekarang kau seperti seorang anak kecil yang dimarahi ayahnya" celetuk Leeteuk yang membuat semua tertawa kecuali Donghae tentunya.

"Aish, berisik!" ucap Donghae dan kemudian mencobat untuk berdiri namun gagal, yang ada namja itu malah mengerang kesakitan.

"Aish, sakit sekali" ucapnya di sela erangannya dan semua yang disana pun mulai panik dan mendekat ke arah Donghae.

"Coba ku periksa" ucap Eunhyuk sembari memeriksa pergelangan kaki Donghae.

"YAK! SAKIT, PABO!" teriak Donghae saat Eunhyuk menekan pergelangan kakinya.

"Sepertinya kau terkilir" ucap Yesung

"Nampaknya begitu. Eunhyuk ah apa kau bisa mengurutnya?" tanya Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk.

"YAK! YAK! ASTAGA, SAKIT!" teriak Donghae

"Kurasa lebih baik membawanya ke dokter" ucap Eunhyuk menyerah karena Donghae terus-terusan berteriak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau yang mengantarnya ke dokter" ucap Kibum dengan seringaiannya.

"Mwo? Aku tak mau ke dokter" ucap Donghae kekanakan

"Kau mau terus-terusan kesakitan, huh?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mentap Donghae tajam yang entah kenapa membuat Donghae ciut dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo cepat!" ucap Leeteuk

"Anak baik, kajja!" ucap Eunhyuk yang kemudian memapah Donghae dibantu Kibum.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya dari dokter, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk membawa Donghae langsung ke dorm walaupun Donghae menolak, namun dengan ancaman dari Eunhyuk, akhirnya Donghae mengalah dan dengan pasrah pulang ke dorm.

"Kau istirahat dulu disini. Biar aku bawakan air hangat untuk mengompres kakimu" ucap Eunhyuk setelah mendudukkan Donghae di ruang tengah. Donghae hanya menurut dan mengangguk.

Tak lama Eunhyuk datang dengan sebuah baskom kecil dan handuk kecil. Dengan hati-hati namja berkacamata tebal itu memeras handuk kecil itu dan meletakkanya diatas pergelangan kaki Donghae yang membengkak.

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Eunhyuk masih berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatan mengompresnya sementara Donghae malah asyik memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi seriusnya itu. Bayangan-bayangan Eunhyuk yang tengah merawat luka Donghae ketika menghajar preman yang mengganggu Eunhyuk pun kembali terbayang di kepala Donghae.

"Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuat Donghae sedikit tersentak, kaget

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau memperhatikan aku?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

"A.. apa?" Donghae kaget karena ketahuan memperhatikan si namja nerd. "Memperhatikan mu? Memang siapa yang memperhatikanmu? Aku sedang memperhatikan.. emm.. em.. kakiku yang bengkak.. ya, Aku sedang memperhatikan kakiku yang bengkak." Ucap Donghae sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menggedikkan bahunya.

"Ya sudah" ucap namja berkaca mata tebal itu kemudian segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Huh?" tanya Eunhyuk yang merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku tanya kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae yang mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil, wae? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Eunhyuk santai sementara Donghae malah membulatkan matanya.

"Cih, untuk apa aku mengikutimu" ucapnya kemudian meraih remote yang ada di hadapannya.

Sigh.. "dasar vampir dingin" cibir Eunhyuk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

"YAK! Aku bertanya karena tadi kau yang disuruh merawatku!" ucap Donghae setengah berteriak

**Tips three: After a few days have passed, he will allow you to touch him. **

.

.

.

**-Kona Beans-**

Sungmin menghela napasnya bosan, ini sudah hampir seminggu Eunhyuk tinggal di dorm Super Junior. Tapi namja manis ini malah sangat jarang mendapat kabar dari sang sahabat. Eunhyuk menjadi sangat sibuk. Bahkan kalau datang ke kampus pun, dia akan segera menghilang begitu kuliah selesai, membuat para yeoja menyebalkan itu berspekulasi yang macam-macam tentang namja nerd sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi penjuru kafe, banyak sekali foto-foto Kyuhyun yang menghiasi dinding kafe ini. Sungmin kembali menghela napasnya.

Bahkan sampai saat ini dia belum lagi bertemu dengan sang idola, namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian menyedot iced coffe nya. Lagi-lagi hari ini Kyuhyun tak datang kemari, asyik melamun, Sungmin sadar bahwa ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Tak menunggu lama, namja kelinci itu pun segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Sungmin hyuuuuuuuung~" ucap suara diseberang membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar

"Yak Eunhyuk ah, kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau jarang memberi kabar sekarang? Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa padaku" ucap Sungmin dengan nada sedihnya.

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang dan Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku ada disini hyung, mengurusi 9 namja itu ternyata sangat menyita waktu ya.." ucap Eunhyuk

"Ish, kau enak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setiap hari" ucap Sungmin lagi-lagi dengan nada sedihnya.

"Hehe. Ah iya hyung, ada seseorang yang ingin ku kenalkan denganmu" ucap Eunhyuk membuat alis Sungmin bertautan.

"Uh? Nugu?"

"Kurasa lebih baik bertemu langsung saja, ne?"

"Baiklah. Kapan?"

"Emm.. nanti kutanyakan dulu pada orangnya, oke?"

"Hmm.. baiklah"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku harus mengurusi vampir dingin itu dulu, bye hyung" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian memutuskan sambungan telephone itu.

"Eh? vampir dingin? Mwo?"

.

.

_._

_1 new message_

_From: Kibum-Kim_

_Bukumu benar-benar ampuh, hyung. Ikan itu benar-benar bisa terjerat. Daebak!_

_._

_._

_Replay_

_To: Kibum-Kim_

_Hahaha.. terimakasih atas pujiannya. Kau harus memberikan Hannie padaku sebagai imbalannya.. kekekekeke_

_._

_._

_1 new message_

_From: Kibum-Kim_

_Tak usah ku serahkan pun Hangeng hyung sudah jatuh ditangamu kan hyung? Kkk_

_._

_._

_Replay_

_To: Kibum-Kim_

_Kekekeke.. ya, begitulah hebatnya aku. Kekekeke. Siapkan untuk sentuhan akhir, dan kupastikan ikan itu akan benar-benar takluk. Kekeke. _

_._

_._

_._

T-B-C

.

.

.

**Nyukkunyuk Area:**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai readerdeul, apa kabaaaaaaaaaaar?

#lambai tangan dengan ekspresi –sok- polos

#ditendang massa

Yuhuuu~ akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus, ff ini bisa dilanjut juga..

Terimakasih karena masih menunggu lanjutan dari ff garing-kriuk-kriuk- ini

Terimakasih selalu mengingatkan untuk apdet ff ini

Dan my dear **SungMine** mian, ne aku lama lanjutnya #hughughug

Dan yeaaaaaaah lebih dari 40 review untuk chap kemarin membuat aku terharu hiks..hiks..

Semoga lanjutannya ini bisa sedikit menghibur kalian yang mungkin telah bosan menunggu lanjutan ff ini..

Dan semoga bisa mendapat review lagi #mupeng, ditendang

Kkk

Dan ah iyah, bagi readerdeul yang haus(?) baca ff HaeHyuk yang berasa semakin langka, coba berkunjung ke **duniafanfiksi dot blogspot dot com**

kata dot nya ganti pake titik dan ilangin spasinya ya~

dan ah iya.. chap ini juga diambil dari anime yaoi **Okane ga Nai **kkk

Yosh, cukup sekian bacotanku ini, sekali lagi semoga apdetan ini bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rindu kalian padaku #plakk  
kekekekeke

Sebelum pergi mu ngegombal dulu ah..

Kemaren diajarin baba Hae, kkk

Oy, readerdeul.. dulu mamahnya ngidam adrenalin(?) ya? Kekekeke

Soalnya kalau baca ripiu readerdeul jadi bikin semangat buat lanjutin ff nya #gedubrag

Ehehehehehe...

Psssssssssssst jangan lupa tinggalin jejak, ne? *wink~*,


End file.
